


Berry Crush

by JlieJlieFie



Series: Caffeine Effect [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Explicit Sexual Content, Love Confessions, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Slow Burn, Strangers to Lovers
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:54:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 69,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23592667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JlieJlieFie/pseuds/JlieJlieFie
Summary: 有一天莓果妖精出現在李旻浩的身邊。
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Caffeine Effect [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687351
Comments: 49
Kudos: 52





	1. Lee Know 1

**Author's Note:**

> 莓果妖精不是妖精是韓知城！

五月，

蓝天白云的好天气，风吹起来让人心旷神怡，舒爽的像是漂浮在美好的季节里。

李旻浩坐在驾驶座，手掌轻握着方向盘，随着音乐轻哼旋律，他正要开车前往公司年度宴会，这几年都是在同一个宴会场地举办。

他随意的轻转方向盘，轮胎转向车转弯滑过商街里半弧形的下坡路段，他喜欢走这条捷徑，车慢人少的略窄双向道。

再一个转弯，转过几间时髦的文青风格咖啡店，陽光灑落人行道樹梢。

再一个弯，经过一家便利店，十字路口人行穿越道。

SHIT！

车辆行驶号志灯转换的瞬间，有人快步冲出，而他煞车已踩却因为下坡速度超过他原本习惯的平地，车尚未停止，他赶紧用力踩剎车。

＂＂＂叽！！！＂＂＂

行人惊慌的跌落在地，双眼大睁，傻愣在原地。

他赶紧将车停置路边，下车，车门被他着急地关上发出碰的一声，

大步向那人跑去。

「你还好吗？」

那人傻傻地抬头看他，可爱的脸颊一对漆黑圆眼大睁不停地眨眼，似乎仍然尚未回过神来。

太可爱了，像是从露水诞生的妖精，下一秒就会张开蜻蜓般透明的翅膀，振翅飞走。

「嘿。」他蹲下轻拍男子的肩膀，莓果般的香气袅袅很淡却很确实，是omega不是妖精。

「「吓死我了！！！」」

「抱歉，对不起，我一时没有注意，都是我的错。」他忍不住一口气吐出各式各样的道歉。

「当然是你的错。」男子义正辞严对着他说，娇小的身影尝试站起，才跨出一步就又软脚跌坐在地。

他这时才注意到，娇小的男子穿着拼贴衬衫与深褐色西裤，软腿跌坐在马路中央，领口与手肘处跳色的彰显活泼的个性，微风吹拂他染过的短发，棕色发丝浮动那可爱的双颊，男子正噘着嘴，不悦却又无奈。

「抱歉，请让我扶你，好吗？」旻浩再次蹲在男子身前，低声轻问，伸出手掌朝上像是虔诚的请求。

男子蹙眉，满脸的犹豫，停顿了几秒，最后一个轻哼，「嗯。」温热的掌心放在他的手掌上。

他忍住上扬的嘴角，轻轻搀扶男子走到路旁。

「请问你要去哪里，让我送一程聊表歉意？」

「谁会搭上陌生人的车，你不是傻了吧？」可爱的男子翻了个白眼。

旻浩摊手。

「要是我跟你说我打算要去另外一个城市你怎么办，开上个几百公里送我？」

旻浩眨眨眼，扬起嘴角，「我还顶会看人的，而你不是会提出无理要求的人。」

「顶会看人的？不就是看到惊慌的omega，身为alpha自然而然原始的保护本能出现，根本没有考虑到我可以提出莫名其妙的要求罢了。」男子摇摇头，转身就要离开。

「等等。」旻浩忍不住抓住男子的手臂，拉住他，获得可爱的男子蹙眉怒视，回过身将他的手甩开。

「你干什么？」

「嘿，我真的颇会看人，我猜你要去参加Blue Moon公司年度宴会。」

睁大的可爱圆眼，眨了眨，一脸不敢置信。

「你怎么知道？」

「这条路下去就是宴会场地，你穿得看起来又不像要去参加婚宴，反而像是上班服，所以…」

旻浩笑了起来，「而且我也要去。」

「WHAT？」

「你是刚被并入的那间咖啡进口公司的成员吧？」

旻浩伸手拉开副驾驶座的车门，做了个邀请手势，「我是外贸的李旻浩。」

他看着可爱男子仍顿在原地，他从钱包里掏出证件递给可爱男子。

「喏。」

圆眼眨眨眼，低头看着手中的那小長方形卡片，上面有大头照与个资讯息号码，再抬头看他绕过车头走到驾驶区，拉开车门坐入。

男子蹙眉犹豫，再次低头读卡片，又再次抬头看着眼正在驾驶座等待的旻浩，瘪瘪嘴，略带犹豫的跨坐入副驾驶座，将车门关上。

引擎发动，音乐扬起，油门下踩，车又再次行驶在蓝天白云的街道，滑下转弯下坡路段。

旻浩可以感觉到身旁男子的打量视线，他莫名的心情绝佳。

路程颇短，一下子就驶入宴会场所的停车场。

车停妥入停车格，引擎熄火。

旻浩正转头想要说些什么，可爱男子已经迅速推开车门，下一秒就离开车内。

他摇摇头，取钥匙，离车，关上车门。男子已经消失了，停车场里只有车不见任何人的身影。

不会真的是妖精吧？可爱的莓果妖精？

他耸耸肩，车钥匙放口袋，他拍了拍灰蓝色衬衫与黑裤，拉整了一下衣领，朝宴会场走去。

他穿过大门走过长廊，步入宴会厅，人们已经群聚面朝向讲台。

他当然晚到了，主讲人正在台上讲话，他悄悄的混入人群，与身旁的同仁点头問好，突然，穿过重重人影，在大厅的另一侧，他看到那娇小可爱的身影，男子似乎感觉到他的视线，回过头来，看见是他，歪头瘪瘪嘴，下一秒却收敛神色礼貌的对他点头示意。

讲者终于结束讲话，人群缓缓散开。

旻浩终于找到机会走至餐区的长桌，长桌上的食物几乎已经被同事们吃得差不多，没剩下多少餐点。

他拿起餐盘，夹取了蔬菜，用餐夹拿取最后几片烤牛肉，棕色的外皮粉红色的内层，看起来十分美味的烤牛肉，牛肉正悬在半空，他听到身后一声惊呼，他回头，可爱的男子蹙眉有些懊恼的神色，看见是他怔住了略有些尴尬。

「想吃？」

「嗯。」

男子噘嘴却忍不住点点头，他勾起嘴角，歪头示意男子将餐盘拿近，将牛肉放入可爱男子手中的餐盘，那双圆眼睁大眨了眨有些不感置信的模样，再笑靥灿烂地扬起。

「谢谢你。」

他耸耸肩，回过头夹取另外一盘尚存留不少的凉拌鸡肉丝。

待他夹好食物，转头四处看却发现那可爱的男子又早已消失，难不成真的是莓果妖精啊？虚构的奇幻生物，只会偶尔出现在特定的魔幻时刻？

「旻浩，可以跟你聊一下吗？」一位同仁走过来，他礼貌的点点头，走离餐点长桌。

「你上次给我的资料…. 」

两人开始交谈讨论，而后又有几人加入讨论的行列。

散会，

因为要开车他没有喝酒，他吃的半饱半饿，倒是跟很多不同部门的同事交流沟通的一番，这样也顶好的。

他走出宴会厅大门，蓝天白云的天气，而阳光已西偏，快近黄昏。

步入停车场，他走至车前，娇小的身影正依靠着车门正在低头用手机，听到声音抬起头。

「李旻浩？」

可爱的双颊与圆眼，嘴唇抿着，看不出喜怒。

他礼貌的轻点头。

「我是市场开发的韩知城，很高兴认识你。」

可爱的男子不等他反应，说完就自顾个儿地快速离开了。

公司整并后日子仍就跟往常一样，就是多了许多新同事，就这样过了一个月多。

莓果妖精，不对，是韩知城，与他的同组黄铉辰被纳入市场开发部，跟彰彬和方灿同一个部门，跟他没有业务上的交集，他去找彰彬或灿哥时偶尔会瞥见知城和铉辰在大办公室另一隅。

周间的工作日，初夏阳光洒落整个城市。

李旻浩走入Blue Moon公司的大办公室，远远的瞧见一抹娇小的身影正在跟铉辰讨论的模样，仍然是拼贴跳色的衬衫，领口与袖口深棕格纹拼贴浅蓝色的衬衫，原本棕色短发已经重新染深，略为剪短修整过，非常多的手势来加强语气，非常认真热切讨论着。

他拉回视线，走到那略长下巴的同期桌前。

「彬。」

「喔。」壮硕的男子抬头看了一眼又立刻低头，简单应和一声。

「五点准时开始？」

「灿哥还没回来，我们等他一下。」彰彬把身旁的座位拉过来，「旻浩你先来看这个。」彰彬指了一下他手头正在作业中的业务。

旻浩扬眉点头，坐落彰彬身旁，两人开始讨论。

方灿回来时，他才又再次抬起头，大办公室另一隅那娇小的身影已经消失了。

莓果妖精果然只会出现在梦幻时刻，

他耸耸肩，跟着彰彬一起步入小会议室，三人立刻开始今天的议题。

黄昏已逝，夜色弥漫，华灯初上。

Blue Moon公司附近商业办公大楼群一区，这附近公司的上班族们下班后大部分的人会直接去市中心的酒吧区那里选择较多，而有些人则就近下班后来这一区。

这儿其实也就三间酒吧，一间欢乐吵闹也最多人去，一间是啤酒吧专门给人们热切聊是非或抱怨大吐苦水，这间啤酒吧的下酒配菜一绝。

最后一间则是安静的调酒吧Lily Green，调酒的品项不多，价位也是这三间里较高的，当人们想要安静的聊天，或是一个人独自品酒就会来这里，就是他现在来的这间。

他步入酒吧玄关，他偏爱的靠窗的小圆桌正好空着，他忍不住勾起嘴角。

夏季白昼的蒸溽仍残留在空气里，今晚没有风，特别的闷热，他点了Frozen daiquiri，莓果酸甜混着兰姆酒冰沙滑顺冰凉入喉，迅速消暑。

他再解开衬衫一颗纽扣，转转颈子，酒精迅速的作用，令他有些许的微醺。

下周他要跟彰彬和灿哥一起海外出差，有些事情必须先处理起来，而有些准备必须先安排，连日的繁忙，他终于找到一个空档的夜晚，下班后来这里享受一下调酒，放空一下思绪。

他长吁一口气，看来还是有点累了。

「嗨，旻浩。」突然有人拉椅子坐到他身边，是业务部门的TE，穿着白衬衫鲑鱼粉色的领带蓝条纹西装外套。

「怎么了？」

「我要感谢你上次提供红酒调酒的建议，Sangria非常契合客户的需求。」

旻浩眨眨眼，「不用客气。」

TE看起来是有点醉了，用感谢工作做为开场后也不管旻浩有没有意愿，就开始自顾个的说起来，时而抱怨工作上遇到的人情世故，时而吐露自己的烦恼，滔滔不绝毫无中断。

不论旻浩说什么，TE完全都没有听见的模样，他感觉到自己略感疲倦的身心原本尚存少许的耐性几乎就快要消耗殆尽，他正打算要直接起身离开。

突然有双冰凉的手从头后往前摀住他的眼，「嘿嘿嘿，猜猜我是谁？」怪音怪调的显然来者刻意改变声调，莓果的香气入鼻，瞬间勾起他的记忆，他一个多月前闻到过，是梦幻时分才会现身的莓果妖精。

「韩知城。」

他抓住摀住右眼的手腕，轻轻移开，转过头，见到那笑靥洋溢的可爱脸庞。

「猜对了！」

知城往前将手肘靠在他肩上，头略为贴近他，香气更浓郁了些，旻浩可以感觉到散发出来的温热。

「TE哥，我跟旻浩哥有约，可以请你把他还给我吗？」

TE眨眨眼，仍有些不愿离开，眼神在他两人身上游移，「你们两人？」

旻浩听见知城在他耳边轻笑着，他瞬间感觉脸颊有柔软的触感。

！！？

旻浩瞬间愣住了，感觉胸腔内的心脏急速怦跳，却表情不动声色，镇定的扬起嘴角，眼前的TE略带尴尬的眨眨眼也顿在原地。

「抱歉了TE，我跟知城有约。」

TE赶紧站起身，随口缓解几句快速离开。

TE一走，知城立刻松开手臂，站直身体，将被旻浩握住的手抽回，羞窘得有些手足无措。

「啊，我，我刚才看你被TE缠住很困扰，所以才贸然有刚刚的举动，你，旻浩哥，嗯，抱歉，我….. 」

可爱的男子耳朵几乎全红，慌乱的努力解释。

旻浩心跳仍未回复，勾起嘴角，轻轻地说，「谢谢。」

「那我走啦。」

可爱娇小的男子蹦跳的脚步几乎像是逃跑般的离开了，只留下一缕淡淡的莓果酸甜香气，和瞬间倏忽即逝的柔软触感，他伸手轻摸脸庞，是亲吻？


	2. Lee Know 2

翌日，

李旻浩和彰彬讨论完下周海外出差的事项，走入茶水间打算稍微歇息。

近日有些繁忙，而且他昨夜睡得不太稳，带着莓果香气的亲吻，轻轻地落在脸颊，像是朝露像是晨曦，出现在他梦里。

他转着略有些紧绷的颈，打开茶水间杯具柜，有几只公用的马克杯，雪白的厚杯壁外层印有公司的商标，他将绿茶包放入杯中，将热水冲入，淡琥珀绿色的茶液扩散在雪白的马克杯中浮涌，可惜的是公司供应的茶包没有什么香气。

他啜饮了口，温热略带苦涩的茶液入喉，略有些舒缓。

「请问你是外贸的李旻浩对吗？」

他听到声音回头，陌生的脸孔，大概也是先前咖啡进口商被并入的同事。

「我是，你好，请问有什么事吗？」

「今天晚上，可以请你与我共度一夜吗？」

旻浩眨眨眼，陌生的年轻脸孔有些羞赧有着期待忐忑不安地站在他面前，他有些无奈勾起嘴角，「抱歉，你大概是有什么误会。」

「啊？！」陌生的同事窘迫慌乱，下一秒就立刻想要逃离。

「等等，可以请你告诉我你听到什么关于我的传言？」

「哈？没，没什么。」剧烈的摇头。

「来者不拒？一夜情高手？」旻浩自我调侃的口气。

陌生同事嚅嗫，「嗯，是….服务大众的夜王，技巧高超，拔屌无情干脆利落。」

「哈哈哈哈，这个是我刚进公司时某任前女友在分手后搞出来的，没想到还在啊。」旻浩十分无奈的摇头，「谣言就是如此信者恒信。」

「嗯，」陌生同事点点头，「像是都市传说一般，抱歉，我也是太傻蠢居然信了，但是您真的很吸引人，光是看您坐在这里喝茶就有种莫名的奇妙魅力，让我一时之间冲昏了头，失去判断力，所以我刚才忍不住…..。」

旻浩眨眨眼，真是刚出社会的年轻同仁，拼命的解释，想到什么就都说出来了，他忍不住打断，「谢谢你的称赞？」

陌生同事顿了一秒，突然醒悟过来，胀红了脸，赶紧摆摆手，快速的逃离茶水间。

旻浩长叹口气，再次举杯喝绿茶，有些冷了，茶变得更加苦涩，他闭上眼，将思绪专注在呼吸。

吸，吐，吸，吐…….

半晌，

睁开眼，面前是一张可爱的脸庞，圆眼正直直的盯着他看。

「韩知城？」

他吓了一跳，却不动声色，忍住往后倒退的动作。

「旻浩哥，你，你长得真好看，鼻梁又直又挺，眼睫毛好长啊。」没头没脑的一句。

「啥？」他傻愣住了，知城也顿住了瞬间羞赧，「啊，忍不住说出来了。」下一秒就噘嘴理直气壮补充，「我就是说实话。」

他眨眨眼，他知道自己的外貌优势，但是成年后，从没有人这么直率在他面前用这么真挚的口气来夸赞。

可爱的男子及时转移话题，「旻浩哥，你最近这几个礼拜很常来找彰彬哥和灿哥，你们在忙什么？」

「我们下礼拜要海外出差，有很多事情要先协调安排。」

「哇喔，这么有趣？我还没有海外出差过。」圆眼充满着憧憬。

「你也做得到，」旻浩扬起嘴角，「当你的业务让你必须拜访合作的海外厂商时，你就得出差了。」

「我会做到的。」知城扬眉笃定的说着。

「我看你跟铉辰昨天很认真在讨论，在讨论什么？」

「我跟铉辰，嗯，我们太常互相讨论东西了，各式各样的，昨天吗？」知城歪着头回想，「应该是一批豆子的试味报告。」

「咖啡我不懂，」旻浩干脆直接地说，他不会不懂装懂，「咖啡口味的调酒可能还稍微有涉略。」

「咖啡调酒吗？」圆眼漾起了兴致，几乎是瞬间燃起火光。

「想看看有没有提案机会？」

「对！我马上要来去跟铉辰讨论。」知城兴奋的握拳，迫不及待转身几乎是立刻冲出茶水间，独留旻浩一人坐在椅上，手里仍拿着茶杯。

他眨眨眼，莓果妖精果然行踪迅速，来无影去无踪？

下一秒，娇小的身影突然又再次出现，上半身蹦现在门旁，笑靥灿烂，「嘿，旻浩哥，谢谢你给我灵感。」

海外出差颇为顺利，

照着预定周四的晚上风尘仆仆地回来，他回到公寓一沾床倒头熟睡。

隔日，星期五，

Blue Moon公司，

他从外贸进口部门的办公室走出，下一层楼梯，步入市场开发部的大办公室，他要来找彰彬与方灿来进行出差后的后续代办事项。

他习惯性的像是碰运气般往办公室一隅看去，娇小的身影独自坐在他与铉辰同组的办公桌，而那高挑的身影不在。

他忍不住走近，知城跟平时一样穿着拼贴衬衫，今天的是灰底衬衫，衣领与口袋用深蓝和浅蓝的组合拼贴，正低头双手并用对着手机快速打字，同时嘴角上扬发出嘻嘻的笑声。

他忍不住询问，「怎么啦？」

知城头也没抬，「旻浩哥，早上好，我在跟铉辰说话。」

他想要获得莓果妖精的注意。

「知城，明天，星期六跟我吃早餐？」

「嗯？」知城抬起头有些愣住了，双眼圆睁十分可爱，

SHIT，居然没有开场也没有引导，你当机了李旻浩。

「约我？」

「对。」他肯定的点头，换来可爱双颊颧骨肌高扬，笑容灿烂，「好！」

「我再把地点给你。」

「明天见。」

周六，

夏季，天气多云略有些阳光，有风吹拂，白云流涌。

城市一隅的购物娱乐中心，

美丽的阳光透过商场的天顶玻璃洒落在中庭，中庭莫约十来间时髦店家，从港式点心到豆花冰品，从Café到面包店都有，还有一小间花坊及文具店。

中庭一个喷水池，这时并没有喷水，观赏树及盆栽以及座椅沿着中庭中央走道延伸摆放，为中庭增添一抹舒适的自然绿意。

旻浩坐在靠近中庭走道的一张双人桌，桌旁一棵观景树，深褐树干枝桠，绿叶层层迭迭生意盎然。

他深靠着椅背，喝着玻璃水杯里的淡茶，远方有一鲜艳的娇小身影朝他走来，让人无法不注意到的存在，极度鲜亮对比的用色，宽松黄蓝印花上衣配红绿格纹长裤，荧光绿鞋袜，正红色的全罩式耳机。

鲜艳的娇小身影经过水池旁，刚好水花喷起，鲜艳的身影猛的跳起，惊吓的叫了一声，发现只是喷水池的花水飞溅，略有些尴尬的左顾右盼，哈哈哈干笑了几声，耸耸肩继续前进。

突然，鲜艳的身影发现了他，蹦跳着朝他挥挥手，快步走到他的面前。

可爱脸庞扬着笑容，头两侧艳红全罩耳机衬着一双圆眼格外晶亮，

「旻浩哥。」伸手将耳机取下挂在颈脖。

「知城，你假日穿着跟在公司时截然不同。」

「很奇怪吗？」口气似乎略有些担忧，歪头轻轻地问着。

你在意我的看法？

「我觉得顶好看。」

「真的？」

「真的，很适合你。」他点点头加强语气。

笑容更灿烂了些，知城坐落他对面的座位，「我肚子好饿，我们快来点餐。」

丰盛的早午餐端上桌，他点了烤鸡肉佐库斯库斯色拉，略带棕褐煎痕的粉嫩鸡肉佐黄小米粒般的库斯库斯与紫皮洋葱和深绿蔬菜们，知城在菜单里挑选了推荐菜色极致蛋早午餐，盘中浅褐蓬松的奥姆雷松饼，嫩黄色法式蛋卷，几片烤土司，盘旁一丛色彩鲜艳的色拉。

知城几乎是立刻开吃，双手并用餐具将食物放入口中，脸颊塞满食物而鼓起，瞇上眼像是全世界最幸福的模样。

「好吃吗？」

「嗯，嗯，sj;ihgw;eigs;eroihgw;e jqeri。」

食物还没有吞下去就急着说话，模糊不清，却百分之百可以感受到知城对美味的称赞。

旻浩忍不住嘴角上扬，勺了一匙库斯库斯放入嘴中，美味扩散口腔。

知城终于将嘴中的食物吞入，拿起一旁的咖啡，啜饮一口，他看见知城眉头略微蹙起却又立刻放松，放下咖啡，再次将蛋卷叉起放入嘴中，笑容再次扬起。

「咖啡不好喝？」

知城顿住了，餐叉仍含在嘴中，双颊膨鼓，歪头睁着圆眼看他。

他又再问了一次，「咖啡味道不行？」

知城放下餐叉瘪瘪嘴，却直率的点头。

「我的奶茶跟你交换？」他将茶杯推挪到知城伸手就可取用的位置。

「Arg;iahgjqaeigh;weirg。」知城鼓着脸颊模模糊糊的说着。

旻浩忍不住格格笑了起来，用手指戳了下几下那鼓起脸颊。

「呵呵，你这样好像松鼠，把食物藏在双颊里，科科科呵呵呵。」

圆眼眨了眨，胀红了，支支呜呜却讲不出话，努力的把嘴中的食物吞入。

「哎呀，旻浩哥～～」

旻浩叉起一块他预切好的烤鸡肉，放在知城的嘴前，「喏。」

可爱的男子瞬间僵住了，「喔？」

「烤鸡肉很好吃喔。」他轻晃了下烤鸡肉，粉嫩切口色泽外层是褐色酱汁与烤痕。

知城只犹豫了一秒，张开嘴一口将鸡肉吃掉。

「啊嗯。」

「好吃吗？」

换得瞇眼幸福的点头。

「呵呵呵，那吃吃看这个。」他勺了半匙库斯库斯色拉再将一块烤鸡肉放在其上，摆放在可爱男子的嘴前，这次知城毫不犹豫的张嘴吃下。

「Aligh;reig;reogj’erao;oigta a;rekgj。」知城双眼放光猛力点头，混和的滋味丰富美味加倍，幸福的像是要飞起来般。

旻浩轻笑着，忍不住伸手用拇指擦去可爱男子嘴角溢出的酱汁，知城眨眨眼，膨鼓的脸颊，愣眼八睁说不出话来。

他再次叉起一块烤鸡肉放在知城嘴前喂食，当那嘴再次张开，他立刻将收手，自己张口把鸡肉吃下，换来知城一脸错愕，下一秒圆眼含笑嘴角上扬又笑了起来。

「Ajr;gihaw;iega;eo，zkrgjha;igj;A。」

「呵呵呵呵呵。」

两人慢慢享受吃完早午餐，当餐盘收走，当两人喝掉最后一口饮料，旻浩明显可以感受到可爱男子情绪略微降低。

「你有想要去哪里玩吗？」旻浩拿出车钥匙在手指打转，再放在手掌心，扬眉提问兼邀请。

知城歪头噘嘴想了想，反问，「你呢？旻浩哥你有想去哪儿吗？」

他耸耸肩，「既然你刚刚觉得咖啡不好喝，那请你带我去品尝好喝的？」

知城眨眨眼，缓缓的点头，点开手机里的地图app查找。

「嗯，我知道几间很棒店，啊，太好了，有间离这不远，车程大概20分钟。」知城将手机转向递给他，「你觉得呢？」

「那就走吧。」

结果两人不只去咖啡馆，还去逛街，吃了甜品，直到夕阳西下，彩霞满天，黄昏的魔幻时刻。

旻浩开车送知城回公寓，

车驶过黄昏的城市街道，

鲜艳衣着的可爱男子坐在副驾驶座，时而看着窗外的景色流动，时而跟他讲话，放松的随着音乐哼歌，那可爱的笑容像是有感染力一般，他感觉到内心洋溢着喜悦。

夕阳已落，天色昏暗，街灯尚未亮起，

旻浩将车暂时停靠在知城公寓前，他正想要说些什么，「旻浩哥BYE~~」知城将车门推开，他试图伸手拉住，知城已跨步下车，站在车外将门关上。

他眨眨眼，看着车外的鲜艳身影隔着车窗正在对他挥手道别。

他降下车窗，将手伸起，娇小男子笑着轻点了下头，转身蹦跳快速离开。

身旁空荡荡的副驾驶座，只余一缕淡淡的莓果香气。


	3. Lee Know 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 轉折!!

平凡的周间工作日，

湛蓝的天空，阳光普照，

夏日的风拂过行道树枝桠扶疏浓绿树叶沙沙作响，人行步道上深浅阴影随之浮动。

BlueMoon的海外贸易部的中型办公室内，

旻浩仍忙着处理海外出差后的后续事项，业务风格的衬衫与西裤，外套早已脱去，衬衫袖口已解开钮扣反折一圈，正在自己的办公座位前认真的敲打键盘做报告。

「旻浩哥。」

「李旻浩！」

「嗯？」他仍专心地盯着眼前的事务，简单应了声，却没有转移视线。

他敲下最后几个键，将脑中的句子输出在报告，方才停下手指，抬起头。娇小的男子不知何时站在他的桌旁，可爱的脸庞圆眼正目不转睛直直地盯着他，有些傻愣着。

「知城？」

「啊。」圆眼眨了眨，瞬间醒过来，「旻浩哥，我跟你说，我刚刚回公司的途中，看见一间新开的芝士蛋糕专门店，」兴致高昂比手画脚说明着，「那崭新的招牌在阳光中闪闪发光，非常非常的吸引人。」

知城活泼动作让他忍不住也嘴角上扬，提议邀约着，「周六一起去？」

「不今天？」

「你晚餐吃芝士蛋糕？」

知城皱鼻噘嘴，「也不是不可以。」下一秒却又笑靥灿烂，「嗯，周六一起去，那我走啦。」

娇小的背影蹦跳的迅速离开，浅蓝衬衫手肘两片棕色拼贴，墨绿色的九分西裤，露出一小截的脚踝，旻浩现在才发现知城提着包，难不成是刚出差完刚进公司就先来找我？

周六，

风和日丽的好天气，

夏季的阳光照得人有些过晒，因为有风，屋檐树阴下則十分凉爽舒适。

城市一隅，一弯连结两个商务区的中间地带，有公园有学校有商家，大概是因为有学校的关系，行道绿树高大随风摇曳。

旻浩到地点时知城已经站在门旁的装饰盆栽前等待，莓果妖精与凡人截然不同的鲜艳休闲的穿著，亮眼的柠檬黄印花上衣配拼贴牛仔裤，头上戴着那只鲜红色的全罩耳机，那一旁装饰植栽绿长叶更凸显知城色彩浓丽生气勃勃，正低着头双手并用输入讯息，不知道在跟谁讲话，格格轻笑着。

「知城！」他走到男子的身前轻唤。

没有回应，他轻拍男子的肩，知城吓到往后退跳一步，圆眼眨了眨，下一秒认出来他，笑意泛起，可爱的男子拿下耳机，开心地招呼，「旻浩哥。」那笑容扬起灿烂得点亮旻浩的心。

「快，我们进去。」

刚开幕的芝士蛋糕专门店，其实是间老店换址，新装潢的店面，却也沿用了许多老店的物品，让气氛有种别样的朴实时间感。

各式口味的芝士蛋糕宛若宝物般展示在半圆弧的玻璃柜，柜台的菜单则可以点选饮料，以茶和咖啡为主冷热皆有。

知城点了一个重奶酪蛋糕，一个半熟乳酪蛋糕，一杯黑咖啡。

旻浩则选择个特别的栗子咸蛋黄芝士蛋糕，和最经典款的纽约芝士蛋糕佐热红茶。

窗边的双人方桌，年久的木桌与藤椅，窗外小庭院里绿植长叶在阳光中摇曳。旻浩看着眼前的纽约芝士蛋糕，米色蛋糕体最下方一层薄薄的棕褐饼干底，叉子下切质感扎实却不会太硬太软，入口甜与浓郁层次化开，还有一丝的咸味，味道平衡而丰富。

他很久没有吃过味道这么好的芝士蛋糕，他有些惊艳咋舌，抬起头，眼前的可爱男子正全神贯注的瞇着眼品尝，再睁开圆眼，满脸幸福灿烂的笑容，融化了他一切心中的烦忧与尖锐的嶙峋。

「旻浩哥，你的芝士蛋糕好吃吗？」

「嗯？」

「好吃吗？」莓果妖精张着圆眼歪头看着他，轻声问着。

他叉了一口递到知城的嘴前，「啊～」

知城立刻张口吃下，

「喔！天啊，哇喔，喔，嗯…..真是太好吃了！」

突然，在这个瞬间，

一道念头骤然诞生在他的脑海，像是电流窜过他的全身，

他想要守护这个笑容，竭尽所能守护这个充满幸福的可爱笑容。

吃完芝士蛋糕，两人在知城的提议下去漫画喫茶店，窝在软沙发里看连载漫画，有一搭没一搭的随意聊天吃着零食，平淡简单舒舒服服的度过了下午。

周二，

又是一天平凡的上班工作日，

旻浩下午到大办公室找彰彬和方灿哥，大办公室的玻璃窗外，白云衬着天空格外蔚蓝。他像是碰运气般远远的朝特定的角落看去，莓果妖精娇小可爱的身影正在座位做报告，拼贴的浅黄衬衫深蓝格纹领口与袖口，长袖已经卷推至肘，一副全力以赴全神贯注的专心模样。

他今天的运气不错，他忍住瞬间扬起的嘴角，一如往常的工作模式走近彰彬，拍了下那壮硕的肩臂，

「彬。」

理所当然的获得同期的一个单音回应。

「喔。」

「开会啦，灿哥呢？ 」

周三，

旻浩外贸部的会议结束后，回到自己的座位，拿出手机，发现知城先前传来的讯息。

JSung : 旻浩哥

JSung : …..

他觉得有些奇怪，迅速的输入回复，没想到知城也在在线。

LK: 怎么啦？

JSung: 没什么

LK: 工作遇到困难了？ 还是？

LK: 跟哥说说

他蹙眉，略有些担心。

JSung : 你上次说过的咖啡调酒

JSung : 带我去喝？

LK: 当然好

JSung : 今天？

LK: 今晚我妹休假，我已经跟她约好了

LK: 明晚？

LK: 下班后直接出发？

JSung : 好

晚上，

旻浩车驶入城市商业区边缘安静巷弄里，停妥，从后门步入”红豆杏仁甜品屋”。

他还没将门关上，一只巨大的花猫沿走廊朝他走来。

「喵～～～～呜～～～～」

花猫大声地叫着，磨蹭他的小腿，他蹲下来摸了摸胖猫，胖猫撒娇喉咙发出呼噜呼噜声响，另有一脚步声沿着走廊而来。

「哥，听到果酱的叫声就知道你来了，吃晚餐了吗？」

「嗯，刚随意填了点胃。」

「那快点来帮我试吃，我刚又试了另外一种配方，马上就要出炉了。」

长发的女子边关门边顺手将长发束在颈后，招呼着他快步走到厨房。

厨房，

妹妹拿出试作品们，盘子里红豆泥用薄派皮包覆，一圆一方显示两种口味，有着朴质的手作感棕褐色的外观温厚的香气。旻浩叉起一口放入口中，红豆绵密香甜派皮香酥两者各有特色却似乎有些隔阂。

「我周末吃了芝士蛋糕，是栗子咸蛋黄口味，混合融洽，咸甜浓郁滋味层次丰富，我觉得你的这个红豆派还差了些什么，或许加水果？加地瓜或是芋头？」

旻浩看妹妹直直盯着他看没有回话，觉得有些奇怪，「怎？」

「哥你不是一个会自己周末跑去吃蛋糕的人，跟朋友去？ 」

旻浩眨眨眼。

「Omega？Beta？」

「Omega。」

「哥...... 」妹妹仔细看着哥哥的表情，扬眉，「你喜欢他？」

旻浩原本冷淡平静的表情有些变化。

我喜欢他吗？

娇小男子浮现在他的脑海，鲜艳活泼的莓果妖精，总是突然蹦跳出现又骤然消失，可爱的圆眼双颊，绽放幸福的笑容。

喜欢吗？

旻浩耸耸肩，「我也不知道，我只是出现了想要好好保护那可爱幸福笑容的想法。」

「你喜欢啊，真好，太好了。」妹妹轻笑，「我本来很担心你自从上次被那糟糕omega劈腿后，再也无法对人心动了。」

「谁能控制心动这种感觉？」

妹妹瘪嘴，「他不是还散布了谣言，让人们觉得你只是享受肉欲的角色，但是你对感情分明就是全心投入非常认真。」

妹妹讲到有些生气了。

「我这个当事人都已经释怀了，你怎么还纠结？ 」

「我就是气不过，哼。」

“““”” 叮-----------！ ” ” ””

烤箱发出声响，打断了两人的对话。

「啊，烤好啦，快来试试。」

妹妹兴奋的戴上隔热手套，小心的将烤炉里的试作品三号取出，带出一阵馥郁的香味。

知城喜欢甜食，可爱的莓果妖精应该会很乐意来帮忙试吃妹妹新作，今天知城有些心事，我应该要邀他一起来的？

如果知城来试吃红豆派或许会建议天马行空却融洽无比的素材？像是苹果、年糕或珍珠…？

「哥你在想什么？」

「你要不要试试看完全没有关联性的素材来搭看看？像是苹果，或是年糕珍珠之类的？」

「哇喔，听起来很有趣，我要试试。」

周四，

为了准时下班，旻浩条紧了发条迅速的处理当日必须要完成的事务。

接近下班时分的黄昏，天边乌云拢聚，豆大雨滴坠落水气奔腾，白光闪电突然一道在云里飞窜。

旻浩踩着下班点走到停车场，娇小可爱的身影刚好也朝他走来，今天居然是素灰的衬衫和墨蓝西裤，没有拼贴也不跳色。

旻浩在心里暗自揣测，不知道发生了什么事，工作遇到困难？

昨天他有问，但是知城把话题转开，直接邀约喝咖啡调酒。

如果知城不想说，他该怎么关心呢？

夜幕笼罩，雨丝坠落城市光线朦胧，

驾车从Blue Moon公司前往目的地莫约二十分钟左右的车程，一路上知城一反常态异常静默，只有雨声奔腾。

车驶入城市商业区边缘街道的巷弄里，停车位停妥。

旻浩从后座拿出一把长柄伞，打开，雨水点滴打在伞面，他绕过车身走到另一侧的副驾驶座，打开车门，让娇小的男子一起进入伞下，两人靠的有些近，莓果香气瞬间涌来，他不动声色往旁站了些让两人保持一定的距离，任由雨水略为溅湿他的肩膀，知城扬起脸，圆眼眨了眨有些欲言又止，他扬起眉，等待知城开口。

「旻浩哥，我肚子饿。」

「我们先吃晚餐，你想吃汤饭吗？ 」

知城耸耸肩，「好。」

两人无语静默的吃着汤饭，只有汤匙轻敲碗的细小声音。

旻浩静静地陪伴带着心事的男子。

吃完汤饭，两人走出店家，旻浩撑开伞用右手举起，伞面其实颇大，知城站在他右侧与他并肩而行走在大楼边，雨水滴落伞面发出声响，雨水略微溅湿他的肩膀，感觉有些潮湿的水气。

昏黄街灯透着雨丝照亮人行道，雨夜里安静的巷弄，行人异常稀少，时有车驶过，车灯从后方模糊光线逐渐靠近照亮他们，超越他们后黑暗又再度将他们包围，车再又往前方离去化为小小的亮点。

知城很安静少见若有所思的侧脸，在水气弥漫的夜里令旻浩心头柔软。

是什么困扰着你呢？

他忍不住將右手肘轻靠在知城的肩。

「嗯？」知城转过脸来圆眼看着他眨了眨，

「哥手酸了，借肩膀歇会儿。」

「换我拿伞？」圆眼终于出现了一点兴味，太好了。

「行，给你试试，就是有点沉。」旻浩将伞柄交到知城手中。

知城不一会儿就有些乏力伞越举越低，仍咬着牙坚持。

「好沉啊。」

「换手？」

「应该快到了？」

「嗯，过前面这路口就是。」

「那我要继续拿着，你怎么没有两把伞。」知城噘嘴，「一把大伞太重了。」

「谁知道今天会下雨，」旻浩耸耸肩，「这把就是放车上给临时需要时用的。」

「原来如此，倒是还好有伞，不然我们两个就要淋雨了。」

「是吧。」旻浩伸手撑扶知城的肘，「给你点助力。」

「哎呀，旻浩哥，这样不就是你拿？」

「没有，你手里正握着伞柄，我可没碰到伞。」

酒吧，

极度极简低调的招牌与装潢，隐身在巷弄中。

进门，店内照明度很低，几乎跟店外的雨夜差不多，只有吧台区有较亮的光线照亮调酒师的工作区域，吧台座位几乎全满，有几盏较亮的大马灯点亮走道区，客桌区无天花板照明，只有桌上摆着小灯晕出人影轮廓。

旻浩和知城随着服务员带领进入独立的双人座位区，实墙装饰墙和绿植三面，只有对走道的开口，一张双人沙发椅靠着实墙面对走道，走道更外是窗，玻璃窗外雨丝滑落街景灯光朦胧。

小圆桌上一盏灯，装饰墙也镶嵌一盏，旻浩直接跟服务员点酒，然后才座落知城身旁。

略窄的双人沙发舒适，清冷的空气，窗外潮湿的雨声，慵懒的爵士乐，让人放松。

他发现周围的光线昏暗，几乎只看得见身旁的知城，像是整个世界只剩下他们两人，那可爱的脸庞迷离在昏黄的光线中，娇小的身躯就在他的身旁，令旻浩有些悸动。

他深吸口气缓缓呼出，稳住突然间有些加快的心跳，「没想到这间店有这种双人位。」他才发现自己的声音略有些沙哑，「我之前来都是坐吧台。」 ~~~~

「一个人喝酒？」

「我还蛮喜欢下班后自己小酌，你先前不是有在Blue Moon附近的酒吧解救我一次。」

「啊。」知城眨眨眼，「我以为你是跟TE一起。」

「没，TE喝醉了跑来找我大吐苦水。」

服务员将酒送来了，三杯形状各异的玻璃杯，长筒玻璃杯是他的纯苏打水，透明液体冒着气泡。另外两杯，一杯白奶茶般的颜色，另一杯则是深咖啡液体上浮着一层雪白的泡沫缀着几颗咖啡豆。

「White Russian(白色俄罗斯)，另外一杯是Espresso Martini(浓缩咖啡马丁尼)。」

「颜色好咖啡啊，白拿铁和黑咖啡，你这杯呢？ 」

「就是普通的苏打水，不含酒精，我开车。」

知城端起那杯棕褐液体，尝了口Espresso Martini，眉头微蹙歪头思索着。

「觉得如何？」

「是调酒。不是咖啡。」

再啜饮一口，头歪另外一侧，再喝，圆眼眨又眨又眨。

「我用品咖啡的方法来分析，到一半会卡住。」

「因为是调酒。」旻浩用手搓揉了一下男子的发，知城扬起脸有些略有些惊讶的看着他，「换另外一杯试试？」

知城喝了一口奶棕色饮料，蹙眉，「有酒味的拿铁？但又不像。」

「我尝尝，」旻浩拿起酒杯啜了一口，绵密的口感丰润的滋味，「这个是传统配方咖啡利口酒与鲜奶油，我有喝过用浓缩咖啡与甜奶酒的白色俄罗斯，这种可能才会更符合你想要尝试的咖啡调酒。」

知城圆眼睁着直直看着他，可爱的脸庞在昏黄光线中朦胧，若有所思的表情。

「怎么啦？」

知城急忙摇摇头，「没什么。」耸耸肩，低头自顾个儿啜饮起Espresso Martini。

一时两人无语，只有窗外雨声混着松软的爵士音符。

旻浩缓缓的喝着苏打水，看着身旁娇小男子低头若有所思的侧脸，心中再次多方揣测知城心情不佳的原因，却没有答案。

那冒着气泡的液体消失了一半，知城手里的那杯棕褐液体也仅最后几口。

他深吸口气轻轻说，「知城，你有心事，在烦恼什么可以告诉哥吗？ 」

知城终于抬起脸，瘪嘴摇摇头。

看来我大概还不足以成为知城倾诉烦恼的对象。

「也是，我们也才刚没认识多久，你不想说出来也没关系。」

他推开心中的郁闷，伸手搓揉知城的短发，「工作上有什么不顺心的事情慢慢来就好，咖啡调酒如果不适合提案，就再想想别的，别往心里去。」

「跟工作没关系！」知城从喉咙里挤出一句，急促而低哑，扭头躲开旻浩搓揉的手掌，伸手推开，「别再管工作了！」

他的手顿在空中，圆眼也怔住了，略有些尴尬过度激烈的反应，噘着嘴默不作声。

旻浩默默地收回手，在随身提包里摸索，掏出一小金属扁盒，打开盒盖，取出一片扁方形物，放在知城嘴前，「啊～」

「这是什么？ 」

「巧克力，吃吃看，啊～」

知城张嘴含住，嘴唇轻滑过他的手指，非常细小的触感。

知城原本有些不悦的表情融化了，眼微瞇，那颧骨肌缓缓上升。

「好吃吗？」

瘪嘴却点点头，「好吃。」

「再一个，啊。」

知城再次瞇上眼，像是融化在巧克力浓郁甜美的风味中。

「好好吃。」

「心情有没有好点？ 」

知城又再次瘪瘪嘴，「没有！」

「那再吃一个？ 」

知城推开他的手，歪头看着他，脸庞在昏黄的光线中，唇噘起又放松又再次噘起，「旻浩哥，你为什么要对我这么好？ 」

他摇头否认，「我没有对你好。」

圆眼直视着他，缓缓的靠近，偎入他的怀中，温暖娇小身躯，略窄的肩膀，将下巴靠在他的肩膀，莓果omega香气瞬间勾起他alpha原始的欲求。

「带我回家。」轻轻的在他耳边说。

他伸手搓揉怀中的短发，「知城你醉了。」

知城瞬间扬起脸，两人脸靠得很近，旻浩可以感觉到知城的鼻息。

知城伸手往后搂住他的颈，「我才没醉，而且，就算喝醉了又怎样，哼哼哼哼。」

唇贴了上来，柔软潮湿，像是莓果红酒让他沉醉。

「旻浩哥，带我回你家。」在他唇角边低声邀请，用唇瓣磨蹭他的唇，再热切的吸吮。

「知城。」他押住急速上扬的欲望，轻轻捧住知城的脸庞，缓缓的制止亲吻的动作，「你知不知道你在做什么？」

「知道。」圆眼认真点点头。

他傻顿住了，说他从来没想过亲吻莓果妖精绝对是骗人，但是在他的想象里，那些虔诚祝福般的亲吻，在阳光微风中落在莓果妖精轻扬的发梢，落在充满活力的圆圆眼眉，落在那澎鼓的可爱双颊，或许某天会更进一步轻轻地亲吻笑容灿烂的唇角。

他还没有想过这样激情热切的……

唇又再次贴上来，吻断他的思绪，更热情吻着他，湿润的舌试图探入口腔。

他低喃在两人的唇间，捧住脸庞的手往后滑抵住知城的后颈，加深这个吻，吸吮探入他口中滑腻的小舌，换来一声略促的抽气，另一手搂腰让两人贴得更紧，娇小温热的身躯几乎是立刻融化般依偎在他的怀中，细小的嘤咛溢出嘴角，敏感的反应着他的给予，充盈他内在alpha的掌控欲，让他喜悦，让他想要给予更多，尽可能取悦怀中的omega。

热切的吻着品尝彼此的味道，吞咽着彼此的气息。

唇分开时，两人都急促喘着气，他怀中的知城已经侧坐在他的大腿上，感觉到那屁股隔着长裤布料挤压着他勃发的欲望，感觉到知城胸膛略快速的起伏着，紧搂着他的后颈，头靠在他的肩窝喘息，温热的呼吸喷在他的耳畔。

他试图平顺呼吸，开口轻唤，「知城…」

「哇….感觉真好。」直率的赞叹。

不愧是莓果妖精敏感反应着感官，不论是美食还是性吗？

知城松开勾颈的胳臂，移动身体坐落回沙发，扬起脸可爱的圆眼望入他的眼眸，像是看见他体内盘旋的欲望，直率热切的渴求着，邀请着。

「旻浩哥，带我回家，我想要继续。」

他忍不住扬起笑，再次吻了一下那翘噘的唇瓣。

「好。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 耶，我把HAN的部分刪掉了，有點爽快!  
> 回頭看覺得角色內心揣摩寫得不滿意，就刪了。  
> 反正劇情是一樣的啊!
> 
> =======  
> 嗯....  
> 我重新鼓起勇氣把Han的部分重新再次呈現出來.....


	4. Han 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 莓果妖精不是妖精，是韓知城。

夜晚，华灯初上，

城市一隅，霓虹灯闪耀的餐厅街，

烧肉店，白烟氤氲，满室炭烧气与浓郁肉香。

窗边的双人座位，娇小的男子正坐在摆满待烤肉片与蔬菜的桌前，轻哼着用烤夹将炉火上的肉翻面，肉片上美丽的深褐烤痕诱人的色泽。

「知城。」

优雅的男子轻唤他的名，朝他走来，浅灰色的衬衫与西裤，提着扁包，一副刚从公司下班的模样。

「铉辰，来快来吃，肉烤好了。」他口气轻快的招呼。

「韩知城，」他的好友拉开座椅，放下提包，坐落在他身前，眉毛高高扬起，「你甩了KI？」

「你怎么知道？」

「KI传讯要我安慰你，然后我就突然接到你要我来吃烤肉的电话。」铉辰伸手拿起空杯与壶，帮自己盛了杯凉茶，「稍微用脑推理一下，得到此结果。」

知城瘪瘪嘴，将烤好的肉夹入盘中。

铉辰喝了口茶才开口，「知城，撇除一夜情，光算最近这两年，KI是你甩掉的第几个了？」放下茶杯，「下次谈恋爱找个喜欢的人吧。」

「我喜欢KI啊。」

铉辰翻了个白眼，「对感情认真一点，不要只是因为怕寂寞，或是肉体需要慰藉。」

「STOP！」

把烤夹伸挡在铉辰面前，「盘子拿来。」铉辰拿起小空盘，让知城把烤肉放入。「快趁热吃。」

铉辰摇摇头，却没有动口，看着好友运筷将烤肉放入口中可爱的双颊澎鼓。

「说吧，好歹我也看着你们交往了半年，至少让我这个看戏的人追完全剧，告诉我分手的原因。

知城噘嘴，「其实也没什么，你也知道我就是怕寂寞，我跟KI交往很重要的一个原因，KI的工作室刚好跟我们办公室同一栋楼，需要的时候可以一起回家一起上班。」

铉辰放下手中的筷子，认真的望着他，听他说。

「而且，我只是在扮演KI喜欢的omega罢了，清纯温驯友善，在床上还得装害羞。」

人们总是因为他的娇小可爱的外表，认为他友善活泼天真纯洁。

他耸耸肩，「我本质好强任性又尖锐，吵架绝不退让，对性爱需求度又高。」

铉辰眨眨眼，顿了一秒，轻叹口气，「你这样伪装自己谈恋爱也太累了。」

他瘪嘴干笑几声，「至今KI还没看过我真正鲜艳的休闲装扮呢。」

铉辰摇摇头，「你为难自己，唉，你也真太厉害了。」

知城将牛肉放入烤架，生肉片接触热烫的金属发出滋滋声响，一会儿香气溢出。

「既然公司被并购，一个月后就到新地点上班，恰好趁这时间点跟KI分手，就是这样。欸，你干嘛？」知城看见好友站起身朝他走来，有些奇怪。

「黄铉辰，你想做什么？」

他落入一个温暖的怀抱，他高挑优雅的好友展开双臂将他搂入怀中。

他手上还拿着烤夹，顿住了有些不知道该如何是好，感觉到好友轻拍他的背。

「知城，给你关心，给你安慰。」

他感觉些许水气朦胧视线，「嗯，KI值得更好的人，我也不用再假装了。」他的声音闷再好友温暖的胸前，溢出眼框的水雾沾染了那灰色的衬衫。

他叹了口气，听见铉辰声音缓缓说，「知城，你也值得一个喜欢你真正模样的人。」

真的吗？

我值得吗？

是说，会有这样的人存在吗？

「喜欢你鲜艳色彩的穿著，恣意妄为的脾气，倔强胆小内向的个性…..」

「呀，黄铉辰！」

「韩知城最~~可爱！最~棒了~！」铉辰搓揉他的头发。

「呀！呀！呀！得寸进尺了啊你！」知城奋力把高挑的好友推开，「今晚大爷我请的烤肉，你只准许吃三口。」

铉辰挑眉，「我吃超过怎么办？」

「就绝交，哼哼。」知城立刻掏出手机摇晃，瞪大圆眼，「马上删号！」

「哈呵呵呵呵呵，那你今晚不要来我家跟我窝？」

圆眼眨了眨。

「我猜你原本打算吃完烤肉去酒吧挑个看起来顺眼的。」

「你怎么知道！」

铉辰翻了个白眼，摇摇头，「引鸩止渴。」

「至少我可以获得alpha的气味来抚平我内在的omega。」知城耸耸肩，「你情我愿。」

「我不是鸩，也没有毒，那你来不来？」

「当然要！」知城猛点头。

铉辰笑了起来走回他对面的座位，摇摇头坐落。

「来吃烤肉，这牛肉超级超级超级美味。」

他运筷将烤肉放入嘴中，有些凉了，却异常美味。

知城瞇上眼，感受肉汁扩散在口腔。

五月，

蓝天白云的好天气，风吹起来让人心旷神怡，舒爽的像是漂浮在美好的季节里。

韩知城走出地铁站，脚步轻快的走在春风中，阳光轻洒落因为蹦跳脚步而浮动的棕色发丝。

他正要走到宴会场地，参加BlueMoon公司的年度宴会，今天应该就会正式宣布他被纳为这间公司的一员。

他故意选了这个较远的地铁站，这附近路段是较高坡地，转弯区段充满时髦的咖啡馆和甜品店可以眺望远方的风景。

他抽动小巧的鼻翼嗅着空气里的香气，咖啡混着香甜的糕饼味，真好，像是漂浮在幸福里，他喜欢咖啡也喜欢甜点，喜欢尝起来的味道，也喜欢它们的香气。

再一个弯，经过一家便利店，十字路口人行穿越道。

运气真好，刚好绿灯！

他蹦跳踏步向前，穿越马路。

＂＂＂叽！！！＂＂＂

黑影朝他疾驶而来。

？！！

越来越近，越来越近！！！

啊！！！！

他紧闭双眼，

黑暗中，没有预期的碰撞与疼痛。

「你还好吗？」温和的男声从黑暗中传来。

发生什么事了？？

没有痛的感觉，难道我死了吗？

他缓缓睁开眼，阳光射入眼帘，光晕眼前的黑影。

他眨眨眼抬起头，一张美丽的脸孔浮在蓝天中，阳光照射让立体的五官落下鲜明的阴影轮廓，浓密睫毛框住眼眸，挺立的鼻梁，美好的嘴唇正一张一合似乎在说些什么？

这也太美了，没想到现实中还有比铉辰长得更好看的人。

不对，说不定这不是现实世界！！

难不成我已经死了，是天使？！

「嘿。」美丽的男子轻拍他的肩膀，感觉很确实，难道我还活着？

「「吓死我了！！！」」

他松了一口气，先前的紧绷化为惊叫出声。

「抱歉，对不起，我一时没有注意，都是我的错。」男子快速的道歉着。

原来你不是天使是肇事者！！

「当然是你的错。」他感觉到胸膛砰然乱跳吓得乱七八糟的心脏，还好差点没有吓死。

他努力的想要站起身，才站起跨出一步就又软脚跌坐在地。

What the fuck！

男子缓步蹲在他面前，「抱歉，请让我扶你，好吗？」语调温柔低声轻问，伸出手掌朝上像是虔诚的请求。

他才发现这男子穿着业务风格的海蓝正装，白条纹衬衫，黑发在阳光中被春风吹拂衬着美丽的容颜，正忍着轻微上扬的嘴角，他闻到从男子身上传来的alpha气息，像是草药味？他分辨不出来，很淡很确实。

啧，alpha的保护本能吗？

罢了，这也没有什么不好，我总不能一直软倒在路中央。

「嗯。」他轻哼一声，将手放入那朝上的掌心，掌心很热没有握上，仅提供他起身的力量，扶他到路旁的人行道。

「请问你要去哪里，让我送一程聊表歉意？」男子拉开车门说。

「谁会搭上陌生人的车，你不是傻了吧？」知城翻了个白眼，「看到惊慌的omega，身为alpha自然而然原始的保护本能出现？」他摇摇头，甩头就走。

「等等。」

他手臂被抓住。

「你干什么？」知城回过头蹙眉怒视，美丽的男子赶紧将松手，表情却没什么改变。

「嘿，我真的颇会看人，我猜你要去参加Blue Moon公司年度宴会。」

「你怎么知道？」

美丽的男子带着自信的轻扬唇角，「这条路下去就是宴会场地，你穿得不像要去参加婚宴，反而像是上班服，而且….」

男子首次真的笑了出来，软化了有些过度艳丽的五官，瞬间柔和起来，非常的美，令他心跳漏跳一拍。

「而且我也要去。」

「WHAT？」

「你是刚被并入的那间咖啡进口公司的成员吧？」

男子拉开副驾驶座的车门，做了个邀请手势，「我是外贸的李旻浩。」

Lee Min Ho？

男子从钱包里掏出证件递给过来，「喏。」

知城眨眨眼，低头看掌心那扁方形卡片，上面有” 李旻浩”的大头照与个资讯息号码，再抬头看男子扬眉带着邀请的表情，绕过车头走到驾驶区，拉开车门坐入。

知城蹙眉犹豫，再次低头读卡片，又再次抬头看着眼正在驾驶座等待的男子，他瘪瘪嘴。

这家伙凭着杰出的外貌与气质大概没有omega能拒绝他的请求？

他略带犹豫的跨坐入副驾驶座，将车门关上。

车内若有似无的alpha气息缓缓的将他包覆，知城感觉到他内在的omega有些襟情动摇，他有些无奈。

男子笔挺的坐直着，轻松地驾驶车辆行驶在蓝天白云的街道，带着一副我是菁英的气息，俨然一副受过良好的教育道貌岸然的模样。

哼哼哼，这种类型的alpha不是有奇怪的癖好，就是表现出来的都是伪装，伪装！

车一停妥，知城用最快的速度打开车门急速离开，他不能在跟李旻浩待在同一个狭小的空间。

再多一分一秒都不行。

城市一隅

BlueMoon公司的大办公室内，

大办公室面积颇广，环绕玻璃窗采光佳，景观优，近景可见邻近的商办大楼，中远景则可见一处城市水泥丛林里的公园绿地，更远一点有一抹蓝天。

新办公室上班的第一天，

知城和铉辰被部门经理介绍给同事后，被引到新的办公座位，两张桌并排成为一组，铉辰将怀中的纸箱放在桌上，开始整顿。

知城坐在新座位上缓缓地将物品从纸箱里拿出放在桌上，他有些无聊，忍不住抬头看着新同事们正在忙碌，办公室另外一侧一个全黑身影肩膀极宽正在与一名矮小壮硕的男子讨论，这两人气势颇强，很容易让人一眼就看到他们。

他转过头询问身旁的优雅好友，「铉辰，那全黑的是方灿，然后旁边的那个穿着铁灰衬衫的是？」

铉辰正在整理办公桌，闻声抬头瞥了一眼，「徐彰彬。」

「嗯…我记得他们，灿哥和彰彬哥这个团队主要负责开发葡萄酒…..等等，彰彬不就是在年会时突然邀请你的alpha？」

铉辰点点头，「那时我瞬间吓傻，根本不知道该如何是好。」

「答应啊！第一次见面就邀请你，一定是你内在的omega呼唤着他，让他情不自禁。」

「所以？」

「所以~」知城挑眉用手指做重点，「你们的”身体”会很契合。」

铉辰翻了个白眼，「你这个鬼理论没有任何科学根据，我当下就严正拒绝了，用不着你操心。」

「真可惜，他壮硕的臂膀看起来触感不错。」

「韩知城，11点有公司专门为我们这些新并入的同事的新训。」铉辰轻敲了一下他仍是满桌物品的办公桌，「趁新训开始前这段时间整顿一下，不然你下午要怎么开始工作？」

知城噘嘴，「我最~喜~欢~整理了。」

「要我帮忙的话。」铉辰忍着笑，「求我啊。」

「求你，亲爱的铉辰。」

「帮你帮你。」

下午，

新训结束后，市场开发部门的同仁YU，带着铉辰和知城快速走访各个部门。

Blue Moon公司相较他之前的小咖啡贸易商公司要来得有规模，不同楼层间不同的办公室许多陌生的脸孔客套礼貌的笑容，互相打着招呼。

他们进到某一间中型的办公室，

一进门，一位深蓝业务风格正装的身影，正在站走道中央，梳整流顺的黑发，正在跟人讲电话商讨，听见声响转过头来，美丽五官高挺的鼻梁，略抿着嘴，认真严肃的表情，是李旻浩。

旻浩看见他们只轻扬起眉，往旁侧几步将走道让开空间，注意力仍全放在通话中。

YU迅速帮他们介绍外贸的同仁们，他与铉辰礼貌地一一点头问候。

旻浩结束电话将话筒放下，「午安，YU。」

「旻浩，请问泰瑞在吗？」

「在小间里跟人视讯。」

「旻浩，这位是韩知城和黄铉辰。」同仁为他们互相介绍，「这位是李旻浩。」

美丽的男子神色如常，嘴角轻扬礼貌的点头，「两位你们好。」

知城眨眨眼，这哥居然装做一副从来没有见过他的模样。

「旻浩也是葡萄酒进出口的一员，目前我没记错的话，旻浩大部分的业务是跟方灿和彰彬一起。」

「是的，您记性真好。」美丽的男子噙着笑称赞着。

「YU！这两位就是你们部门新纳入的同事？」清冷果决的女声。

一位短发女性干练衣着，硬挺的白条纹衬衫过膝黑窄裙，从后方小办公室走出来，朝他们问候，「你们好，我是林泰瑞。」

「泰瑞姊，这是黄铉辰和韩知城。」

女子扬起眉，锐利眼眸泛起兴味，「黄铉辰，我记得你之前也是在进出口部门后来才转市场开发？」

铉辰眨眨眼还没有来得及接话，YU连忙阻止，「泰瑞姊，你挖人的意图太明显。」

女子眼神仍凌厉却笑起来缓颊，「喔，我只是友好的随口问问，你们互相认识认识，我去忙了。」窈窕的背影穿过他们离开办公室。

知城听见有人在他耳边轻声说，「公司将会在外贸部为咖啡成立新的团队，泰瑞是队长候选人之一。」

他转过头发现不知何时旻浩站到他身旁，不动声色的低声告诉他消息。

知城看着那深邃双眸，那嘴角上扬一个好看的弧度，眨眨眼瞬间不知道该怎么回话。

「知城，铉辰，我们得去下个部门了。」YU出声招呼，他赶紧跟上。

新的办公室，新的公司环境，新的操作系统，认识了许多新的同事。

知城在全新的工作状态中有些混乱的团团转，试图搞清楚熟悉每一件事情，就这样过了一个月多。

他偶尔会看见李旻浩正装笔挺的来找灿哥跟彰彬讨论事情，帅气的身影美丽的容颜，但是他们业务没有交集，他也再也没有机会跟李旻浩说过话。

周间的工作日，初夏阳光洒落整个城市。

大办公室一隅，娇小的男子，正手握着笔与报告奋斗，拼贴跳色的衬衫，领口与袖口深棕格纹拼贴浅蓝色的衬衫，原本棕色短发已经重新染深，略为剪短修整过。

「知城，晚上想去公司附近的酒吧吗？」

「嗯？」知城将视线拉离眼前的报告，转过头看身旁优雅的男子，铉辰今天一如往常番定上班浮浅灰衬衫黑长裤，非常朴实，但是铉辰的时尚是靠脸来完成的，简约的穿著更显得他好友气质优雅。

「YU告诉我Blue Moon附近，走路十几分钟就会到，有一间比较安静的，今晚一起？」

「这么难得，周间日呢。」他扬起眉， 「啊，明天是你跟精寅的双周五晚餐约，所以今晚吗？没问题！」他热切的点头答应。

「小酌一下，明天还要上班，不可以太醉啊。」

「黄铉辰，你要真能把我灌醉……」他扬起眉，「那你得把我拖回去你公寓睡一晚。」

换来好友轻笑点头答应，「没问题。」

黄昏已逝，夜色弥漫，华灯初上。

Blue Moon公司附近商业办公大楼群一区，有三间酒吧，这附近公司的上班族们若想要节省路途时间就会直接到这里。

Lily Green是间安静的调酒吧，调酒品项不多，价位也较高，当人们想要安静的聊天或是一个人独自品酒会来此。

夏季白昼的蒸溽仍残留在空气里，今晚没有风，特别的闷热。

「今天好热。」

「又闷又黏。」

两人稍微在户外走了一会儿，流了不少汗水，坐在有着空调的酒吧里，却仍是热气未消，铉辰解开领口的钮扣搧风，知城则将袖口卷起推至肘，拿着手帕擦拭脸与颈脖。

「知城，你的气味封膏有些被汗水抹去了。」

「没办法。」娇小的男子耸耸肩，他也闻到自己酸甜的莓果香气缓缓袅绕，扬眉挤眼，「诱人吗？心动吗？」

换得好友笑着拐他一肘。

「借我气味中和剂，我去洗手间处理。」

知城用清水洗脸降温，将汗擦干，喷上气味中和喷雾后，从洗手间走出，走回座位的途中，发现原本窗边空着的小圆桌，现在已有人正坐在那儿。

美丽的男子正拿起桌上粉色的冰沙调酒就口啜饮，那喉结起落，再缓缓放下酒杯，松开衬衫钮扣，转转颈子，用掌刷过头发，原本梳整的黑发变得蓬松，轻叹了口气，双肩缓缓的下降，溢出些许的疲倦与不耐烦。

原来旻浩哥你也是有情绪低落的时候啊？

还以为永远会保持着自信隽朗的模样呢。

知城眨眨眼，深吸口气，正想上前搭话。

突然有人上前走到旻浩的小圆桌，拉椅子坐落，是业务部门的TE，穿着白衬衫鲑鱼粉色的领带蓝条纹西装外套。

知城看见旻浩愣了一下，下一秒就推开有些溢出的疲倦，换回客套冷静的工作模式。

两人交谈了起来，或者是说TE滔滔不绝讲着，旻浩只是偶尔搭几句话，知城站在走道旁远远的望着，看着旻浩客套冷静的面具越来越松脱，耐心逐渐消失。

哼哼哼，让我来解救王子脱离困境。

「嘿嘿嘿，猜猜我是谁？」

他意识到时，自己已经快步上前，从背后摀住旻浩的双眼，非常刻意地打断两人的对话。

「韩知城。」

喔？这样怪声怪调你也猜得出来？

你居然…记得我？

知城心中泛起欣喜，无法克制地笑容绽放。

旻浩握住他的手腕，掌心很热，令他心不由自主抽了一下。

「猜对了！」

旻浩轻轻移开他摀住眼的手，转过头，看见他的脸时那美丽的眼眸眨了眨，漾起了些喜悦。

见到我你高兴吗？

知城忍不住往前将手肘靠在旻浩肩上，头略为贴近他，可以感觉到散发男子出来的体温，若有似无的气味窜入鼻腔，令他有些心跳加速。

他想要单独跟旻浩在一起。

「TE哥，我跟旻浩哥有约，可以请你把他还给我吗？」

TE眨眨眼，仍有些不愿离开，眼神在他两人身上游移，「你们两人？」

赶不走？哼，只好来稍微刺激的？

他扭过头，噘唇迅速轻触一下旻浩的脸颊。

眼前的TE瞬间尴尬的眨眼顿在原地。

哼哼，看懂了没，快点走，我想要跟旻浩独处。

「抱歉了TE，我跟知城有约。」旻浩平静语气。

TE赶紧站起身，随口缓解几句快速离开。

旻浩转过头来看他神色平淡，握住他的掌却收紧了些。

糟糕！我刚做了什么？

SHIT！

韩知城，你在想之前就先动作了！！

SHIT！

他赶紧把手抽回，感觉热气直冲脸庞，心脏急速砰跳，羞窘得有些手足无措。

「啊，我，我刚才看你被TE缠住很困扰，所以才贸然有刚刚的举动，你，旻浩哥，嗯，抱歉，我….. 」

可爱的男子耳朵几乎全红，慌乱的努力解释。

旻浩神色如常，似乎一点都不受影响，勾起嘴角，轻轻地说，「谢谢。」

太好了，旻浩哥没有生气。

「那我走啦。」

知城快速蹦跳逃离，冲回铉辰旁边的座位。

他高挑优雅的好友看见他慌张的模样，歪头好奇的问着。

「怎么啦？知城，你去好久啊。」

「没事。」他发现自己位子桌上已摆着酒杯，赶紧转移话题，「喔，我的酒来了。」

「你脸好红。」铉辰伸出手指戳了一下他的脸颊。

「太热了，没办法。」知城尽可能装若无其事地耸耸肩。

他胸腔里的心脏似乎终于意识到刚刚做了什么急速狂跳，内在的omega欣喜转圈，他的内心正在尖叫。

我刚居然亲了旻浩？！！

亲了亲了亲了亲了！！！

「欸，知城我的气味中和喷剂呢？」

「啊，我忘了，放在洗手间里。」

「韩知城，你有点怪。」铉辰一脸狐疑。

「我现在去拿回来！」

他担心好友会看出自己的异常，趁机赶紧跳离座位。


	5. Han 2

周六，

夏季，天气多云略有些阳光，有风吹拂，白云流涌。

城市一隅，一间小单身套房里，一个娇小的身影站在衣柜前的全身镜前，脚边床铺散落的许多衣物，从鲜艳的正红、五彩缤纷的混彩到极简的纯白，各式各样的布料，显现出男子烦恼的状态。

旻浩邀知城吃早餐，他正在挑衣服，蹙眉犹豫思索。

镜中娇小的男子正噘嘴歪头，左手拿起素白上衣在身前比画，简约好看但是太朴素，再换右手的鲜艳黄蓝，衬得脸庞明亮活泼。

到底要勉强自己穿上普通的打扮，还是自己真正的假日鲜艳的模样？

旻浩哥会喜欢我穿什么呢？

等等，我为什么要在乎他喜欢什么。

韩知城你烦恼个啥，就只是个普通的同事约出去玩，并没有要交往又何须伪装。他喜欢也好，讨厌也罢，关我屁事。

也对！

知城想通了，原本有些纠结的五官放松，可爱双颊颧骨肌上升笑靥扬起，穿上宽松黄蓝印花上衣，穿上红绿格纹长裤，套上荧光绿鞋袜，正红色的全罩式耳机挂在颈间。

知城将背包甩上肩，又再次站在全身镜前确认，镜中鲜艳娇小的身影正鼓着腮帮子轻哼着歌。

Good～

出门。

购物娱乐中心，

美丽的阳光透过商场的天顶玻璃洒落在中庭，

知城漫步在走道中穿过许多时髦的店家，空气里漫着舒适的气味，他脚步轻盈，内心雀跃跟着耳畔的音乐旋律歌唱。

突然冰凉触感落在手臂肌肤，他忍不住惊叫，环顾左右无人，才发现是中庭巨大的喷水池，原来是水花，那池水喷高再化为细小的水滴飞洒溅湿他的手臂，他尴尬地抓了抓头发，还好没有人看到。

观赏树及盆栽以及座椅沿着中庭中央走道延伸摆放，为中庭增添一抹舒适的自然绿意，再往前一点，一棵绿树下，美丽的男子正在树下的座位，冷峻清朗神态自若，阳光和树叶阴影让美丽的面容在光影中忽明忽灭。

是旻浩哥！

男子穿着简单的浅色上衣佐深蓝牛仔裤，休闲放松的模样。

他忍不住挥挥手，加快脚步朝男子走去。

「旻浩哥。」他站在桌旁，伸手将耳机取下挂在颈脖。

男子噙着笑意，「知城，你假日穿着跟在公司时截然不同。」

啊，吓到你了吗？

「很….奇怪吗？」知城噘起嘴，轻轻地问。

「我觉得顶好看。」旻浩认真的望着他的眼说。

「真的？」太好了。

「真的，很适合你。」

他忍不住扬起笑容，坐落他对面的座位，「我肚子好饿，旻浩哥，快，我们来点餐。」

食物非常美味，就是咖啡不够好，或是说搭配起来很怪。但是没有事情是完美的，他吃得心满意足。

两人很开心的分食美味的早午餐，但是不论如何早餐总有吃完的时候。

桌上用完的餐盘已被收走，只剩下饮料杯，杯中仅存几口喝剩的奶茶。

吃完就得要回去了，回去他孤单一人的小套房，

他喜欢他的小房间，也很擅长独处，但是….

知城心情逐渐地往下沉。

今天，我不想要一个人…..。

旻浩拿出车钥匙在手指打转，钥匙们互相撞击发出清脆的金属声响，再放在手掌心，「你有想要去哪里玩吗？」扬眉提问兼邀请。

真的吗？

知城眨眨眼，感觉到原本下沉的心情立刻上扬雀跃起来。

他歪头噘嘴想了想，反问，「你呢？旻浩哥你有想去哪儿吗？」

两人去喝咖啡，去吃甜点，直到太阳西斜，直到晚霞满天。

美丽的梦幻时刻，旻浩开车送知城回公寓，车驶过黄昏的城市街道。

知城坐在副驾驶座，眼前城市街景远方天空橙蓝渐层。

他这时才发现，今天时间居然过得这么快，他居然这么轻松自在，又舒适又愉快。

他今天有很任性吗？他今天有很别扭吗？

他几乎不记得自己说了什么话也不记得做了哪些事情，他只记得自己很开心的跟旻浩哥一起玩耍。

他转过头看身边正专心驾驶的男子，美丽的侧脸高挺的鼻梁。

「旻浩哥，我今天很开心。」

「嗯？我也是。」

知城噘起嘴，感觉旻浩只是顺着他的话覆答，一点也不走心。

罢了，走不走心不重要，知城皱鼻瘪嘴。

夕阳已落，天色昏暗，街灯尚未亮起，车停在他的公寓大楼前。

「旻浩哥BYE～」

他快速蹦跳下车。

他果然，绝对～不能跟旻浩在同一个狭窄的空间待太久，再多一分一秒都不行。

平凡的周间工作日，

湛蓝的天空，阳光普照，

夏日的风拂过行道树枝桠扶疏浓绿树叶沙沙作响，人行步道上深浅阴影随之浮动。

知城出差回公司的途中，娇小的男子坐在出租车里，浅蓝衬衫拼贴浅棕色块，墨绿色的九分西裤，扁包放在腿上，正看着窗外街景流动。

车辆穿过一弯连结两个商务区的中间地带，有公园有学校有商家，大概是因为有学校的关系，行道绿树高大随风摇曳。

他前一阵子也曾出差到这附近拜访客户，今天这条略为熟悉的路线上突然出现一间崭新店家招牌”芝士蛋糕专卖店”在阳光中闪闪发光，非常非常吸引人。

一回到公司大楼，知城立刻蹦跳去找旻浩。

Blue Moon的海外贸易部的中型办公室内，

美丽的男子业务风格的衬衫与西裤，外套早已脱去，衬衫袖口已解开钮扣反折一圈，正在座位前认真的敲打键盘做报告。

「旻浩哥。」没有反应。

他瘪瘪嘴，加强语气，「李旻浩！」

「嗯？」男子简单应了声，却没有转移视线，仍专心地盯着眼前的工作。

这哥的眼睫毛真的好长啊，看起来好像可以放根棉棒不会掉下来。

认真的专注的模样非常的帅气，他好像可以一直这样看下去。

旻浩敲下最后几个键，抬转扬起脸，看见他美丽的大眼眨了眨。

真好看。

「知城？」

「啊，旻浩哥，我跟你说，我刚刚回公司的途中，看见一间新开的芝士蛋糕专门店，」他兴致高昂比手画脚说明着，「那崭新的招牌在阳光中闪闪发光，非常非常的吸引人。」

旻浩扬起笑容，「周六一起去？」

他噘嘴，「不今天？」

「你晚餐吃芝士蛋糕？」

知城皱鼻噘嘴，「也不是不可以。」下一秒却又笑靥灿烂，「嗯，周六一起去，那我走啦。」

周六，

风和日丽的好天气，

夏季的阳光照得人有些过晒，因为有风，屋檐树阴下却十分凉爽舒适。

知城站在店家门口的绿植盆栽旁，感觉到手机震动，掏出来看发现是铉辰的讯息。

HJ: 豆子新到货！

HJ: 冠军豆艺妓

HJ: <照片> 铉辰与彰彬和咖啡师Lee

JSung: 疑，彰彬哥？

HJ: 刚好遇到，他跟朋友来吃早餐

JSung: <照片>半身自拍照，鲜艳亮黄上衣，头戴正红耳机，站在芝士蛋糕专门店的门口

JSung: 等旻浩哥中

HJ: 你跟旻浩？

HJ: 约会？

约会？

娇小的男子眨眨眼，歪头停顿了一秒，又手指重新开始按键。

JSung: 不！

JSung: 就是朋友一起吃蛋糕

HJ: 这样很好，你喜欢眼睛跟舌头都享用美食

JSung: 黄铉辰！你…..

HJ: (挑眉眨眼图示)

JSung: 你…..真懂我，旻浩哥正脸美艳，侧颜超绝

HJ: 我就知道你喜欢

JSung: 才不喜欢，纯欣赏外表

JSung: 像李旻浩这种类型的alpha，一定有什么怪癖，不然就是表现出来的都只是虚假的伪装！！

HJ: (黑人问号疑惑图示)

JSung: 伪装！！

JSung: 都是假的！

突然有人轻拍他的肩，

他抬起头，眼前正是旻浩那美丽的容颜，他吓了好大一跳，眨眨眼，前一秒那占据脑海中的吶喊立刻被眼前的男子置换。

旻浩跟上个周末的穿著差不多浅蓝印花上衣深色长裤，写意自在放松的站在他面前，对着他笑。

「旻浩哥。」他笑容绽放，心中雀跃，「快，我们进去。」

蛋糕好吃得像是天使在欢唱，搭配的咖啡互衬互托，更是让芝士味道更上层楼。

当盘中的蛋糕全消失再肚子里，「知城你有想要去哪里吗？」旻浩问着。

知城噘嘴，他有点疲倦不想要逛街，想要懒散的窝着悠闲的放松。

「嗯…..漫画房？」他有些犹豫，「可以吗？你看漫画吗？」

旻浩眨眨眼，下一秒就答应了。

漫画房，

有种莫名安逸放松的气氛，漫画在架上环绕等待人们翻阅，有一区许多像是蜂巢般的独立半开放小隔间，松软的枕头棉被，让人们可以窝在其中看漫画或是上网打电动，还有供餐柜台，供应简单的食物。

知城在众多漫画中烦恼，左挑右捡最后选了一部过往他很喜欢的长篇，一口气搬了十本到他和旻浩的小隔间，当他爬上梯子，看见旻浩已经倚墙靠着枕头，正在看手里的漫画，发出轻笑。

「你居然看这个？！」完全出乎意料他意料的搞笑漫画。

「很有趣，很舒压。」

「真的？那我等等也要看。」

旻浩轻哼着答应，笑着搓揉他的发，舒服的触感流窜在他身体，他觉得自己总有一天会融化在旻浩哥的这个动作里，让他全身都轻飘飘宛若漂浮在美好里。

他扬起笑容，挪动身体与旻浩并肩靠枕倚墙，开始阅读他刚捧来的那堆漫画，他翻着有些年久的纸张，沉浸在剧情中，有趣桥段让他他忍不住笑出声，主角遇到困难他跟着紧张，角色难过他跟着伤心。熟悉的剧情总是让人安心，他喜欢的桥段可以反复的翻阅，身旁若有似无的气息闻起来像是旻浩哥，舒适安心放松。

「知城。」有人轻柔的呼唤他。

「嗯？」他从剧情里抬起头，眼前美丽双眸含笑。

「你好有趣。」

「啊？」

他蹙眉瘪嘴，这是称赞？

旻浩笑着转移话题，「想吃点心吗？」

我正好肚子有点空。

「想吃！」知城猛点头。

旻浩笑容更盛，「那我去点。」男子挪动身体要离开小隔间，「啊，知城你可以看我刚看的漫画，前几集我已经看完了。」

他放下手中的漫画，拿起旻浩搞笑漫画的第一集，一下子就陷入那无俚头的爆笑，格格笑出声来。

「知城，啊～」不知何时旻浩已回到他身旁，勺了什么放在他的嘴边。

他张嘴含入，香甜冰凉在嘴里融化，滋味扩散。

香草ice cream！

知城眨眨眼，好好吃啊。他扭头看眼前的男子美丽的笑靥，他感觉胸臆中有什么无以形状之物不停的膨胀。

DAMN！

他心跳加速，幸福感充斥全身。

「知城，怎么啦？」旻浩扬起眉。

他很久很久很久没有这种感觉….

不可能！

怎么可能！

「没…..没怎么，没事。」他赶紧摇头回答，伸手摸上胸口，想要压住扬起的心跳。

旻浩美丽双眼含笑，「再一口，啊～」

冰凉甜美的滋味再次在舌绽放，

他觉得心也跟着在这甜美的滋味里缓缓地融化。


	6. Han 3

周日，

知城窝在自己的小套房，把自己塞在舒适的被窝，只剩手指活着，整天泡在剧里让剧情占据全部的思绪，对外界不闻不问。

在戏剧马拉松后，任由剧情不停冲刷他的脑袋整整一天后，他疲倦的侧躺在床上，揉了揉两侧太阳穴胀痛的混乱脑袋。

跟旻浩哥相处很自在愉悦，单纯美好的放松，这样就是喜欢吗？

“”喜欢””这种清纯美好的情愫，离开校园开始工作后就再也没有过了吧？

罢了，

只是一种突然涌上心头的感觉，虚无飘渺，有什么避之唯恐不及的？又不会咬人。

不过就是自我感觉的臆测。

他拍拍脸颊，深吸口气坐起身，打开手机点选网页浏览器，键入”如何判断自己喜欢一个人”。

网页搜索出来众多搜索结果，点选的第一项，页面转换出现测验画面，标题”检测你是否喜欢他？”。

他扬起眉，开始往下浏览条列的项目。

没有，不符合，不是，No….都不是。

娇小的男子坐在床中央看着手机歪头思索。

第八，喜欢吃的东西一样…..应该部分符合？

九，觉得对方是可以信任的？他眨眨眼，大概？

第十，看到他就会开心，符合。

11感到对方非常有吸引力，YES…..

12无意识的关注在对方身上，知城歪头回想，有吗？没有吧…

总共符合的有，嗯，算是3.5个。

手指滑动下拉网页。

结果是，只要低于4个选项表示你还不太喜欢他。

太好了！！！！

知城松了好大一口气，昨日那突然涌现心头的感觉，应该单纯的甜食效应ice cream effect？

他上身往后倒躺在床铺上，感觉乱七八糟的思绪瞬间规整了，看着天花板长吁一口气。

周一，

知城坐在座位敲打头侧，熬夜导致脑子仍混沌无法思考。

他无视铉辰偶尔飘来担忧的目光，一整天都尽可能待再大办公室，低头埋首工作。

周二，

旻浩哥没有出现。

周三，

知城经过茶水间时听见人们正在闲聊。

上班族总喜欢在茶水间闲话家常，时不时捡漏般的听到些风声讯息或是流言蜚语是办公室生态的重要一环。

知城听声音应该是三个人正在聊天，让我们在此称他们为ABC。

A: 外贸的李旻浩真的好帅，工作认真的模样完全击中我的心，你们觉得我约他有机会吗？

B: 我直接劝你放弃。

C: 拜托，你冷静想想，这样优秀的alpha，外貌绝佳，工作能力强，为什么会单身？

知城眨眨眼，他倒是从没往这方面思考过。

A: 喔，啊，眼光太高？

B: 他社交手腕高，擅长观察人们的需求与反应。

A: 啥？？

B: 旻浩在工作上，见人说人话，见鬼说鬼话。在感情上，就是夜王，肉欲飨宴，拔屌无情。

C: 玩爽可以，没有真感情，李旻浩就会像是你梦中才会出现的完美对象，可惜隔天梦就碎了。

A: 一晌贪欢，只爽一晚，听起来….好棒啊。

B: 你脑坏了。

C: 无可救药

三人脚步声朝出口走来，他赶紧放轻脚步快速离开，方才的对话在他脑海里打转。

所以，难道？

就像是我对KI做的一样，伪装成对方需要的模样，让相处时的表现全都符合KI的心意。

旻浩哥也就是这样对我吗？

果然都是伪装，一切都是假象，一点也不走心，毫无真情真意？！

但是为什么呢？

为什么要对我好？

他掏出手机，快速输入讯息。

JSung : 旻浩哥

JSung: …..

不，我要亲自找旻浩哥问。

知城快步踏楼梯，冲入外贸部门的办公室，没想到却是空荡荡的办公室，空无一人。

部门会议吗？

「疑？韩知城？」清冷的女声。

他回过头是短发干练的女性朝他走来，是林泰瑞，笔挺粉色衬衫墨褐长窄裙从门口走入，后头还跟着许多同仁陆陆续续步入办公室。

「请问有什么事吗？我们刚会议结束。」泰瑞扬眉询问。

「没什么。」他赶紧摇摇头。

泰瑞锐长眼睛像是看破一切，缓缓开口，「知城，你来找旻浩？」

他在那锐利的眼神下不由自主的点头。

「跟我聊一下好吗？」

他跟着泰瑞离开办公室至走廊边角。

干练女子直视着他，带着些审视的目光。

「我上个星期看到你兴致冲冲的跑来找旻浩，一起去吃蛋糕了？」

「嗯。」

「你知道关于旻浩的传言？」泰瑞的口气像是肯定句又像是问句。

他眨眨眼。

所以旻浩是夜王的事只有我不知道？

「知道。」

泰瑞双眸里的审视感消失泛起了点兴味，「旻浩工作上很懂得看人们的反应，却对自己情感却颇迟钝。」

泰瑞嘴角上扬，不只是平时那客套的工作表情，而是带着点友好的笑容。

「韩知城，旻浩是好人。」

他歪头有些疑惑。

「呵，我似乎有点捞过界，说太多了，走啦。」泰瑞踩着高跟发出清脆的声响离开。

知城脑袋里的思绪更加混乱，暴躁的抓乱了头发。

胸臆方萌芽他仍然无法确定的情愫，茶水间里旁听到的流言蜚语，泰瑞姊那带着审视的目光换成友好的笑容与对旻浩哥的描述，全都纠缠在他脑中纷乱不堪。

他几乎无法负荷，觉得快要爆炸。

手机震动，讯息跳入眼帘。

LK: 怎么啦？

他深吸口气，缓缓呼出。

JSung: 没什么

LK: 工作遇到困难了？还是？

LK: 跟哥说说

也是，他跟旻浩之间，实质上就是工作上有交集。

娇小的男子独自站在走廊边，嘴唇紧抿，低头快速输入话语。

JSung: 你上次说过的咖啡调酒

JSung: 带我去喝？

LK: 当然好

JSung: 今天？

LK: 今晚我妹休假，我已经跟她约好了

LK: 明晚？

LK: 下班后直接出发？

JSung: 好

明天吗？

知城叹了一口气，不知道该如何思考。

暴躁的抓乱一头短发。

周四，

知城上班时几乎魂不守舍，思绪翻涌，他也搞不清处自己到底在想什么。

多次都是铉辰提醒他，他看好友一脸疑惑混着担心，却贴心的一句都没有多问。

接近下班时分的黄昏，天边乌云拢聚，豆大雨滴坠落水气奔腾，白光闪电突然一道在云里飞窜。

「嘿，知城，下班时间就要到了。」铉辰唤醒了发呆看窗外的知城。

他眨眨眼，视线拉回身旁的好友，铉辰轻拍他的肩，「你东西收收快回去休息吧。」

「嗯，你说什么？」

「下班啦，韩知城。」铉辰摇摇头，轻推了他一把，「在这里的你也只是空壳，完全陷入自己思绪啦，等你哪天愿意说再告诉我，现在快点离开办公室。」

知城点点头，将随身物品放入提包。

铉辰看着娇小的背影拿起提包离开的背影，轻笑着摇摇头。

「铉辰，在看什么？」

他闻声回过头，壮硕的男子朝他走来，是彰彬。

「在看知城，这几天他失魂落魄，自从我认识知城以来这是第一次。」

「喔？」

「我上周不是在咖啡店遇到你和昇玟。」

「对。」彰彬点头。

「那个时候知城发照片给我，他跟你的同期李旻浩去吃蛋糕。」

铉辰滑开手机给彰彬看照片，可爱男子鲜艳衣着，笑靥开朗，桌上摆着蛋糕和咖啡，对坐则是休闲打扮的旻浩轻笑着。

「我猜知城这几天魂不守舍的原因是旻浩。」

「喔。」

彰彬扬起嘴角，「旻浩很好，我不懂你担心什么。」

「跟旻浩没关系。」

铉辰蹙眉，轻叹了口气，「我担心的是知城。」

彰彬有些疑惑。

铉辰摇摇头，「知城他不太懂得什么是恋爱。」

知城走到地下室停车场时，刚好旻浩哥朝他走来，一贯的笔挺业务风格上班装，今天是铁灰色的西裤与外套与条纹衬衫。

「旻浩哥。」

「知城，上车吧。」温和的男声，美丽的眼眸深邃，令他心一紧。

夜幕笼罩，雨丝坠落城市光线朦胧，

从Blue Moon公司到目的地莫约二十分钟左右的车程，旻浩没有拨放音乐，一路无语，只有车外雨声奔腾，alpha若有似无的气息，将他包围。

知城真得搞不懂自己在想什么，单独跟旻浩在车内他内心翻搅混乱，想要更靠近却又被自己这个念头吓到想要逃跑。

下车后旻浩撑伞站在车门前让他进入伞面中，雨丝环绕他们，他一度以为旻浩会搂住他的肩，没想到却往旁边侧一步让两人保持距离，任由雨水喷溅在肩膀外缘，溅湿铁灰西套布料留下深色的水渍湿痕。

他不懂，不懂旻浩的动作，也不懂自己在想什么。

雨水点滴打在伞面，雨声覆盖了凡间的繁杂。

商业区边缘的寂静巷弄行人车辆稀少异常，他们走在其中，步入极简低调的调酒吧。

酒吧内照明度极低，用马灯来作为照明来源，吧台看起来很专业又时尚，却已经几乎坐满，服务员引领他们到双人区，略窄的双人沙发舒适，清冷的空气，窗外潮湿的雨声，慵懒的爵士乐，让人放松。

知城轻叹了口气，放松略为紧绷的肌肉任由沙发包围身躯，看着走道外的玻璃窗，窗外雨丝滑落让灯光朦胧。

不一会儿，服务员送来三杯形状各异的玻璃杯，旻浩将两杯轻推至他的桌前，一杯白奶茶般的颜色，另一杯则是深咖啡液体上浮着一层雪白的泡沫缀着几颗咖啡豆。

旻浩放低音量轻声为他介绍，「知城，你想要尝试的咖啡调酒试试看吧，白色的是White Russian(白色俄罗斯)，另外一杯是Espresso Martini(浓缩咖啡马丁尼)。」

知城眨眨眼，他都忘记自己原本约旻浩今夜的目的，他端起那杯深棕色的饮料，就口品尝。

「觉得如何？」

「是调酒。不是咖啡。」

再啜饮一口，头歪另外一侧，再喝，圆眼眨又眨又眨。

「我用品咖啡的方法来分析，到一半会卡住。」

「因为是调酒。」旻浩用手搓揉了一下他的发，令他瞬间融化般的美妙触感。

我不懂，为什么你对我的小小肢体接触都会影响我这么大。

「换另外一杯试试？」

他喝了一口奶棕色饮料，蹙眉，「有酒味的拿铁？但又不像。」

「我尝尝，」旻浩拿起酒杯啜了一口，「这个是传统配方咖啡利口酒与鲜奶油，我有喝过用浓缩咖啡与甜奶酒的白色俄罗斯，这种可能才会更符合你想要尝试的咖啡调酒。」

那认真的侧脸，在昏暗的光线中像是一簇火焰吸引着他，知城感觉到胸腔里的心跳加速。

如果他是飞蛾现在一定已经扑火燃烧而死。

「怎么啦？」

他急忙摇摇头，「没什么。」耸耸肩，低头自顾个儿啜饮起Espresso Martini。

一时两人无语，只有窗外雨声混着松软的爵士音符。

知城内心纠葛，有太多的问号充斥他的脑海。

旻浩哥，公司里的传言，是真的吗？

对我一切都只是虚假的客套，都只是习惯性展现出来的交际手腕？

还是？

你跟我之前对前男友做的一样，伪装成对方喜欢的模样？

但是为什么呢？

身体需求渴望陪伴？

这个我懂，

这也就是我为什么跟KI交往，然后把在不需要的时候甩掉他。

但是如果是这个原因，你为什么却不搂着我，却这么认真的跟我谈工作？

「知城，你有心事，在烦恼什么可以告诉哥吗？ 」旻浩温柔轻轻地说着。

知城抬起脸，那美丽的容颜在昏暗光线中满是关心，他瘪嘴摇摇头。

「也是，我们也才刚没认识多久，你不想说出来也没关系。工作上有什么不顺心的事情慢慢来就好，咖啡调酒如果不适合提案，就再想想别的」

旻浩伸出手搓揉知城的短发，

美好的触感扩散开来，像是关心，像是……

「跟工作没关系！」

他从喉咙里挤出一句，急促而低哑，扭头躲开旻浩搓揉的手掌，伸手推开，「别再管工作了！」

旻浩手顿在空中，怔住了，长睫毛眨了眨，神情似乎有些受伤。

知城紧咬下唇，默不作声。

旻浩默默地收回手，在随身提包里摸索，掏出一小金属扁盒，打开盒盖，取出一片扁方形物，放在他嘴前，「啊～」

「这是什么？」

「巧克力，吃吃看，啊～」

他张嘴含住，巧克力融化在舌，甜蜜浓郁滋味扩散。

「好吃吗？」旻浩扬起笑容，轻声地问。

他瘪嘴却点点头，「好吃。」

「再一个，啊。」

知城又再次融化在巧克力浓郁甜美的风味中，美味快速冲刷着他的混乱思绪。

「好好吃。」

「心情有没有好点？」旻浩带着点关心的问着。

他又再次瘪瘪嘴，「没有！」

「那再吃一个？」巧克力又再次放在他的嘴前。

他推开旻浩的手，美丽的男子在昏暗光线中，眨眨眼，深邃眼眸望着他。

你为什么对我这么好？

你关心我？

你喜欢我？

怎么可能会有人会喜欢真正的我呢？

不要再自我欺骗了！

韩知城，享受当下，你情我愿才是真谛！！

这不也是你多年来悟出的道理？

「旻浩哥，你为什么要对我这么好？ 」

旻浩摇头否认，「我没有对你好。」

你对我不好也没关系，我知道我内在的omega现在正呼喊着需要你。

你情我愿，各取所需。

公司里的传言是真也好，你对我是伪装也罢，一点都不重要。

知城深吸口气，放开费力压制了一整晚内在omega的渴望。

他倾身缓缓靠近偎入旻浩的怀中，嗅着那温热的气息那若有似无的香气，「带我回家。」轻轻的在旻浩耳边说。

旻浩搓揉他的短发，舒服的触感扩散，令他有些晕眩。

「知城你醉了。」

他伸手往后搂住旻浩的颈，感觉到旻浩的呼吸变得急促，原来我对你是有影响的？

「我才没醉，而且，就算喝醉了又怎样，哼哼哼哼。」

旻浩眨眨眼，愣住了，嘴惊讶的略为张开。

唇贴上唇，嘴唇柔软的触感，「旻浩哥，带我回你家。」在唇角边低声邀请，用唇瓣磨蹭，再热切的吸吮，欲望与渴求呼唤着他，他期待着旻浩的响应。

「知城。」旻浩低哑的声音里混着情欲，轻轻捧住他的脸庞，缓缓的制止亲吻的动作，他忍不住噘嘴。

「你知不知道你在做什么？」

「知道。」

他认真点点头，味道真好，想要继续，再次贴上唇，舌尖滑过嘴角，轻舔唇瓣，试图探入口腔。

他听见旻浩低喃着，伸手抵住他的后颈，加深这个吻。

柔软湿热，啊，好棒。

他抽气着任由旻浩吸吮他的舌，感觉到旻浩手搂住他的腰让两人贴得更紧，紧实温热的胸膛，气息将他环抱，他感觉到自己几乎是立刻融化在旻浩的唇舌与胸怀中，美妙的感觉像是天堂，让他醺醉的不是酒精是旻浩哥。

热切的吻着品尝彼此的味道，吞咽着彼此的气息。

在旻浩的唇舌拥抱与气息中，他脑海里的千头万绪全都一一消散，

那些纠缠翻覆好几天的想法全都消失了，只剩下纯粹的感官美好的感觉，

只剩下旻浩哥。

唇分开时，两人都急促喘着气，他才发现不知何时他已经坐在旻浩的大腿上，感觉到旻浩勃发的欲望隔着布料紧抵着他的腿臀，他喘着气紧搂着旻浩哥的后颈头靠在肩窝喘息，试图平顺呼吸，

「知城…」旻浩轻轻的唤他。

「哇….感觉真好。」他忍不住说出脑中唯一的想法。

他松开勾颈的胳臂，移动身体坐落回沙发，扬起脸望入旻浩深邃眼眸，直率热切的渴求着，邀请着，期待着。

「旻浩哥，带我回家，我想要继续。」

旻浩扬起笑，再次贴上唇。

「好。」


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARN!  
> Explicit sexual content.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I try my best.  
> I hope you enjoy it.

两人出酒吧时，雨仅剩毛毛细雨，没有撑伞，快步在黑夜中并肩而行。

旻浩惊讶自己仍可以平静的开车回家，两人在车上在公寓的电梯中保持着距离。

公寓门开，昏暗的公寓，清冷的房间，潮湿的水气与细碎的声响，随着他们开门一起冲入。

雨水的潮气与彼此的气息蒸腾在空气里缠绕。

当旻浩一将门关上，知城几乎是立刻贴上来，比先前更热情的吻，柔软的唇瓣，潮湿而甜美。

旻浩反推将把娇小的男子抵在门上热切的亲吻，细小的惊呼与喟叹溢出嘴角，随着他的吻，知城身上莓果酸甜的气味越来越香甜，他知道是知城的omega的费洛蒙诱发他内在的alpha几乎要发狂。

知城臂膀环住他的后颈，一手抓着他的发，一手紧抓着他的肩膀喘息着，在他舔舐耳垂时软软的呻吟，他伸出舌头缓缓往下舔舐吸吮颈项，品尝柔嫩肌肤带着点淡淡汗水的咸味，若有似无的抽气着令他渴求更多，

他松开嘴，知城双眼微瞇恍惚看着他。

他脱口而出，「知城你好可爱。」

知城感觉到内在的omega第一次这么欣喜若狂，这么渴求，旻浩这样的小小的称赞都让他全身喜悦近乎晕眩。

他松开搂住旻浩的胳臂，背靠着门板，深吸口气，开始解浅灰色的衬衫钮扣，由领口一颗一颗逐渐往下，一点一点裸露出光洁的肌肤，圆眼含笑，天真无邪又无比撩人。

旻浩看得有些痴了，莓果妖精充满着诱惑邀请着，他深吸口气刷的将娇小的身躯打横抱起，知城衬衫正脱到一半仍挂在裸肩上惊慌的挣扎着。

「呀，旻浩哥，放我下来。」

「放哪里？沙发还是床？」

「床床床床床，放我下来。」

「呵呵呵。」他忍不住轻笑，感觉到怀中知城的窘迫紧张，故意在原地转了几圈再将他放下来。

知城瘪嘴不悦，他侧头吻上，唇紧挤压着唇，感觉到知城又立刻融化在他的吻里，他轻轻地吸吮柔软的唇瓣，在唇齿间轻笑，松开嘴。

「旻浩哥，你唇尝起来味道真好。」知城圆眼望着他直率赞叹，他忍不住搓揉知城的发，伸手握住知城手腕，往卧房拉去。

卧房，他熟悉的最私人的空间，莓果妖精正站在其中，他打开床头的灯光。

知城衬衫已敞开仍挂在身上，咬着下唇，手掌缓缓至腰间解开西裤钮扣拉下拉链，缓缓褪下长裤，大腿肌肤逐渐裸露，膝盖，小腿，脚踝，脱去长裤。

FUCK！

旻浩觉得自己一定是落入标题为莓果妖精的春梦，半裸的娇小男子，可爱的双颊泛着红晕，圆眼湿润，咬着下唇，衬衫间的半隐半裸的肌肤，纯白蕾丝包覆着双腿间隐密的部位，纯洁又诱惑，知城手掌一手探入衬衫敞开的衣襟，手掌从腹往上抚摸滑到胸再滑至颈，轻哼着，另一手掌往下滑至腿间，抚摸纯白的蕾丝，用手指滑绕被束缚着硬挺阴茎的形状。

「旻浩哥。」甜腻的呼唤。

旻浩内在的alpha几乎失去控制，他听见自己从喉咙深处发出一声低吼，急切地扑上，抓住那诱人紧实的臀，换来知城惊呼混着轻笑，纯白纤细的蕾丝裹着臀瓣混和异样触感，他深吸口气，莓果omega香气袅袅令他疯狂，内在alpha叫嚣着占有，他推开内在的欲求，他想要给予更多，尽可能取悦身下的omega。

床上，可爱的莓果妖精在他的身下，软软呻吟着扭着臀胯，手掌从腰部肌肤顺着曲线滑过臀刷过蕾丝再缓缓往下到大腿肌肤，抚摸柔嫩的大腿内侧，手掌往前滑，朝上摸到蕾丝没想到居然摸到裸露硬挺的阴茎，似乎已从蕾丝内裤特制的洞口探出，又热又硬，他用指尖感受茎面的起伏，再往上略为膨大的头端已满是湿润黏滑。

「旻浩哥….. 」难耐的抗议嘟哝。

他轻笑着收回手，撑起上身，将知城翻过身，掰开臀瓣，急切的近乎粗暴，将白色蕾丝往旁拉开，露出臀股中央深处那隐密地穴口，粉红皱折泛着湿润的水光，他俯低凑头伸出舌头舔舐品尝，特殊的气味，肌肤的触感，越来越浓烈的莓果香，混着知城软软的呻吟与抽气，令他晕眩。

他深吸口气，再次无视内在alpha的叫嚣，放缓节奏，舔舐入口皱褶，啮咬周围肌肤，用舌尖绕着穴口打转，滑过每一瓣皱折，再缓缓的往穴口探入，知城扭动着臀，原本软软的呻吟混着抽气越来越激昂，双腿无法控制细微的颤抖着。

突然知城回过头伸手紧抓住他的掌，

「旻浩哥…..太….嗯….！ 」

肌肉绷紧，

「啊！！」高亢又甜腻的叫声。

知城全身发软侧倒在床上，胸膛剧烈起伏。

他放开手，躺倒在知城身前，那圆眼微瞇恍惚，嘴唇微张喘着气。

「射了？敏感的小东西。」

「呀。」知城抗议着，软软的推了他一下。

他亲吻那仍在喘气的唇，「你真可爱。」

知城噘嘴缓缓爬起身，呼吸仍不稳断断续续说着，「旻浩哥，你对我造成的感觉太强烈了。」

他扶搂着知城坐起来，忍不住骄傲而满足的勾起嘴角。

「哥，我需要阴茎环，不然我根本坚持不了太久。」知城坐在床上脱去敞开的衬衫，腹部光洁的肌肤沾染着刚喷出的精液泛着潮湿的白浊水光，腿间的阴茎从白色蕾丝的洞口探出挺立，头端溢着湿润的汁液，纯洁又色情诱惑，他感觉到裤中的勃发的欲望更硬更强烈，内在的alpha欲火熊熊燃烧。

「你居然还穿着衣服？」知城噘嘴，开始伸手解他的衬衫钮扣。

「你太诱人了，我迫不及待。」

他解开腰间的皮带，往床下扔皮带金属扣坠地发出细微的声响，

「阴茎环，旻浩哥你有吗？」

他眨眨眼，爬离床铺。

知城有些恍惚，看着强壮而美艳的男子在衣柜角落的抽屉深处找到一个礼物盒，掏了掏最后拿出阴茎环，走到床边将环的递给他，扬眉问，「你真的要用？」

他瘪瘪嘴点头，「照刚刚那个状态，在你插进来前我就昏过去了。」

「让我帮你？」

知城点点头，往床缘挪动身体，旻浩的掌心很热，他轻喘着，任由旻浩帮自己脱去白色蕾丝内裤带上阴茎环。有些紧，但这就是用环束缚的目的。

他深吸口气，看着眼前的男子终于开始脱去身上的衣物，露出精壮的身躯，最后只剩下一条深灰色的内裤，站在他的面前，美丽的alpha像是头原始的野兽，胸膛随着呼吸起伏，轻扬着下巴，美丽的双眼深邃注视着他。

他深吸口气半跪在床上，让自己直视着旻浩，伸出手抚上那臂膀缓缓往上滑感受肌肉的起伏与肌肤的触感，滑至颈项，手指抚摸锁骨掌心往下坟起胸肌再往下，他被紧紧搂入怀中，热切的吻，饥渴的吻着他，他喘着手掌继续往下滑，探入仅存的布料与肌肤之间，旻浩握住他的手腕制止他的动作。

旻浩放开唇舌，用鼻尖磨蹭他的鼻，轻笑着，「这么着急？」

知城噘嘴，「没有，一点也不着急。」

「真的？」

旻浩侧脸前倾含住他的耳垂，嘴很热，知城不由自主地抽气，软热的唇舌再往下滑吸吮敏感的颈，又湿又热。

「嗯….」他软软的呻吟着，感觉到旻浩松开握住他手腕的掌，手往后滑，探入腿间潮湿的穴口，手指探入。

「啊。」突如其来的快感，令他瞬间就要软坐回床上，赶紧搂住身前强壮的躯体来平衡。

「不着急？」

「呜嗯……」

手指缓缓的进出，摩擦的快感，让娇小的男子只能倚在旻浩胸膛，低吟着。

不够，不够，他还想要更多。

可爱的男子抬起头，喘着气渴求着，「旻浩哥，停……不要手指了。」

「那你想要什么？」

他手往前握住旻浩硬烫的欲望。

「想要你插进来。」

「迫不及待？」

知城噘嘴，直率的点头，「嗯。」

旻浩笑着脱去最后一缕布料，握住阴茎将alpha专用的避孕套戴上。

知城躺在他床的中央，看着他轻笑着邀请。

他将知城双腿盘在腰间，吻上那唇，吞下喘息，将硬挺的阴茎对准黏滑的入口，掌抓腿根，狠狠一推到底，吞咽着知城的呜咽与闷哼，然后拉出，又紧又湿又热，omega的诱人香气缭绕，他几乎融化在这感官的冲击中。他深吸口气，压制住内在alpah疯狂的叫嚣，他徐缓的开始抽插，黏滑湿润的摩擦，快感而如涟漪般荡漾。

知城一手搂着他的颈，一手紧抓着他的臂膀，敏感的反应他的每一个动作。

他松开嘴，知城渴求难耐的呻吟声立刻回荡在公寓里，鼓励着他恳求着他，让他无法克制地加重力道，摆动臀胯猛力的顶撞，肌肤互相拍击声，原始快感剧烈宛若海浪冲击沿岸一波又一波。

甜美敏感性感诱人的莓果妖精，只有在特别的时候才会出现吗？

可以一直留下来吗？可以是我的吗？

知城漂浮在性爱欢愉中，旻浩几乎是喘着粗气，边在他耳畔低喃称赞着边抽插，发出不知是闷哼还是低哑的呻吟声音，舔咬着他的肌肤，不知道是痒痛还是酥麻爽快的触感，各种感觉不停互相迭加。

「嗯啊…..旻浩哥，感觉….好棒啊。」他的声音又柔软又放荡又是激昂，极致感官的飨宴，他头晕目眩，理智已消失，思考已碎裂，无须自我，失去控制，任由快感惊滔骇浪拍打着神经，回荡在身体内的每一寸角落，只剩下感觉。

多重感官感觉堆栈，他无法再承受更多，高潮汹涌冲击却怎么样也没有出口。

「哥，拿掉，帮我拿掉。」知城伸手往腿间急切的慌乱的想要拆去束缚着的阴茎环。

「啊….. 」

旻浩将阴茎环拆去的瞬间，知城高亢的呻吟回荡，白浊液体喷发，恍惚美妙的神情，美得毫不真实，宛若虚幻的梦境。

旻浩忍不住亲吻那可爱泛红双颊，亲吻知城泛着薄汗的前额，身下包覆他的温暖一阵阵收缩传来美妙的快感，让他忍不住继续挺动臀胯，黏腻湿滑的强烈的快感，他想要更多。

知城在高潮的余波中恍惚，他体内的阴茎又热又烫，紧抵着他的敏感点，不停的磨蹭着，顶撞着，越来越粗大，原本细微撕裂般疼痛与快感同时不停增强，越来越巨大，充斥每一颗细胞，像是一场风暴狂乱的身体内奔腾，要将他从内部撕成两半。

「好痛！旻…浩哥，太….太多了….呜…. 」

知城皱着眉，无法忍耐，不禁哀求。

旻浩在他耳边喘气低喃，「知城….要….我停下来吗？」

流窜在身体里的快感与痛苦交织，旻浩的声音和气味，他不想停。

「继续，继续….. 」娇小的男子喘着气，手指紧抓着旻浩的臂膀，用力到关节发白，从喉咙深处断断续续的呜咽。

他感觉要体内被撕裂般的灼烧，

「好热，好热，旻浩哥…. 」过度强烈的刺激，泪水迸出眼角，旻浩紧紧的搂住他，全身的肌肉紧绷颤抖着，喃喃喂叹，「知城我可爱的莓果妖精，好棒….. 」

体内又硬又烫的灼热磨蹭传来无可比拟的刺激快感，究竟是疼痛还是爽快他已经分不清楚了，层层迭加的感觉，他的在波涛汹涌的感官冲击中迷失。

旻浩头晕目眩，知城紧抓着他的肩膀，在他的怀中断断续续的抽气与呜咽，既是痛苦又是欢畅的美妙神情，omega莓果的香气缭绕，紧紧包覆着他的湿滑温暖的触感。

我的我的我的我的我的。

他往前倾吮吻知城柔软颈部，知城柔顺的低颚转头露出后颈肌肤。

Alpha本能呼唤着他，呼唤着占有。

他啮咬着柔软的肌肤。

我的我的我的我的我的。

莓果甜美香气邀请着。

我的莓果妖精，

我的omega，

我的我的我的……

不行！！！

旻浩突然咬住知城的肩膀，剧烈的疼痛扩散全身。

「啊！！！」

他在强烈的刺激下射了出来，激烈的高潮，全身肌肉绷紧，脚趾手指蜷缩，剧烈的喷射，像是要缴出一切，又痉挛收缩，像是想要攫取所有。

先前不停迭加的感觉一口气在脑海中爆炸，一片剧烈的白光后他失去意识。

不知道过了多久，早已丧失时间感，时间在这狂欢中也早已失去意义。

旻浩意识慢慢的聚拢，才发现自己窝在知城的颈窝喘着气，高潮欢愉余波鼓荡在身体，他缓缓用手撑起上身，怀中娇小的男子双眼紧闭。

「知城。」没有反应，昏过去了？

两人身体仍紧密的连结着，旻浩感觉到自己的阴茎紧卡在温暖中，他伸手环绕抱住娇小的身躯，另一手掌撑住知城的后脑勺贴在自己胸膛，侧转翻身，让知城躺在他的身上，莓果妖精仍没有醒来。

我居然成结了。从来只有在发情期自慰时结才会形成。这是第一次。

他轻轻搓揉胸口知城的发，低声呼唤。

「知城，你还好吗？」

「嗯……」几声嘟哝后，知城将脸转了另外一个方向。

令他忍不住轻笑，闭上双眼，感受知城的体温，嗅着甜美的莓果香气，感觉自己的呼吸慢慢的恢复，结慢慢地消退，他坠入梦乡。

旻浩再次醒来的时候，窗外天已微亮，他有些迷糊，缓缓爬起身，眨眨眼，空荡荡的卧室一如往常，但是散落在地的衣物和瞬间涌上的记忆，让他知道昨夜不是梦。

旻浩用手抓耙落在前额的发，深吸口气再缓缓呼出，床铺上只有他，空气里只余一缕莓果香气，莓果妖精又消失了。


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 從這CH8開始，  
> 混有Caffeine effects的內容，

翌日，

城市一隅，

Blue Moon公司的办公室，

娇小的男子穿着跳色拼贴衬衫，坐在位子上一手掌撑着下巴看窗外白云流涌，桌上的咖啡从热腾腾冒着丝烟逐渐降温变冷，到常温久放的异常苦涩。

知城脑海里千头万绪思绪翻涌。

_面容模糊的前任_ _A_ _，气味跟面容一样模糊，他却还记得那在交往半年后第一次见到他终于穿上原本鲜艳休闲服的态度，逛街时局促不安无法跟走在他身边的表现。_

_面容模糊的前任_ _B_ _，他还记得是个_ _Beta_ _，表面温和有礼，床第间则喜欢玩捆绑，某次刚好被他抓奸在床跟另一个_ _alpha_ _爽在当时两人合租的公寓里。_

_前任_ _KI_ _，他伪装成对方喜欢的模样，永远顺着对方的意，朴素纯洁天真无邪又善良柔顺，_ _KI_ _被他骗得团团转，他装累了也玩倦了，提出分手时_ _KI_ _难以置信的表情。_

_灯光昏暗的酒吧，酒精模糊关系边界，_ _C_ _与_ _DEF_ _，还是更多？试探性地握住他的手，他轻笑着接受，试探性的吻落在唇角。陌生的房间，醺醉晕眩，他紧闭双眼遮蔽视线，模糊的脸孔，肉体的欢愉，陌生的气味缭绕，混着自己的莓果酸甜突兀而尖锐。_

_白烟氤氲的烧烤店，_

_铉辰认真的对着他说，_ _「知城_ _下次谈恋爱找个喜欢的人吧。对感情认真一点，不要只是因为怕寂寞，或是肉体需要慰藉。_ _」_

_他瘪瘪嘴不将铉辰的话当一回事，莫名的伤心却涌上，水气朦胧视线，铉辰轻搂着他拍着他的背，_ _「_ _知城，你也值得一个喜欢你真正模样的人。喜欢你鲜艳色彩的穿著，恣意妄为的脾气，倔强胆小内向的个性_ _….._ _」_

_真的吗？我值得吗？_

_是说，会有这样的人存在吗？_

_旻浩哥美丽的双眼深邃注视着他。_

_旻浩哥温暖手掌搓揉他的头发。_

_旻浩哥将食物递在他的嘴前。_

_旻浩哥紧搂着他，在他耳畔低喃，_ _「_ _知城，你好可爱。_ _」_

「知城。」铉辰轻声呼唤。

「你还好吗？」

「嗯？」知城抬起头，看着铉辰正在收拾东西，啊，今夜又是铉辰与精寅的双周五晚餐约，正要准备下班了。

「你脸色很差，早上还顶正常的，下午三四点以后就表情就有些不对，现在更严重了些。」

知城感觉到体内不停扬起的躁动，像是狂风暴雨前的预告，他叹了口气，「帮我个忙，跟我来一下。」

铉辰跟着知城来到无人的小会议间，

「让我偎。」知城一关门就往铉辰身上靠去，铉辰那咖啡淡然的香气减轻了些他的不适。

「嗯，辰尼抱起来真好。」知城伸手环住铉辰的腰，感觉到自身莓果香气缓缓在小会议间里扩散缭绕。

铉辰轻搂他的肩，「Preheat？」

「应该是。」

铉辰眨眨眼，「没准备？这可不像你。」

「预定是下个礼拜，大概是昨天太兴奋了，让激素上冲导致周期提前…。」

「李旻浩？」

「嗯，旻浩哥与纯白蕾丝和阴茎环。」

「停，我不想听细节。」

「喔，真的吗？」他扬起眉，「但是我好想讲，非常非常非常精彩呢。」

「NO～～不想听。」

知城一把被铉辰推开，只得黏呼呼的哀鸣，想要立刻搂回去，让另外一位omega的气味缓解身体的燥热。

「知城怎么啦？老远就听见你的哀号啦。」彰彬正好推开小会议室的门，「我预约会议室六点…..。」

甜甜的香气缭绕，像是酸甜莓果类草莓蓝莓蔓越莓。

彰彬顿住了。

彰彬身后，方灿与旻浩正边交谈边走入小会议间，闻到香气的瞬间两人都愣住了。

旻浩脸上瞬间扬起了占有欲，快步向前，「知城？」

知城感觉到内在的omega激烈呼唤，他赶紧快速的躲至铉辰的背后。「你别过来！」

旻浩僵住了，脸色迅速变化，又试图往前再踏一步，轻声叫唤，「知城？」

铉辰护住知城，举手阻挡，「李旻浩，你别靠近！」

彰彬转身正面对着旻浩，站在铉辰之前。

旻浩没有后退，抿着唇双拳紧握。

「韩知城。」淡淡的口吻，像是把一切的躁动全都压抑住了，像是呼唤，像是询问，像是，一个请求。

「铉辰….铉辰拜托你送我回家。」知城快速地说着。

方灿将手掌放在旻浩的肩上，他从铉辰的背后看着旻浩冷着脸往缓缓后退，最终让开了小会议室的入口。

三人看着铉辰轻搂着知城快步离开。

旻浩沉着脸，双唇紧抿。

昨夜在他床上与他激烈交欢，可爱的莓果妖精，清纯诱人的omega，在即将要面对发情的preheat期拒绝他的靠近。

他内在的alpha错愕且愤怒，占有欲与失去的疼痛感冲击，他不知道该如何反应。

方灿轻拍拍他的肩，没有多说什么先离开了。

彰彬勾起单边嘴角，看着他，「晚上一起喝酒？」

知城坐在副驾驶座，头晕目眩，身体发热。

铉辰驾驶着车，奔驰在街道，车内充满了甜甜的香气。

「知城，你还好吗？」

「嗯，身体很热，意识有些模糊。」

「还可以跟我对话应该没有什么太大的问题，周期提早，你有没有备粮？要不要我晚点帮你带？」

「太好了，等等我把备用钥匙给你，你随便买个三天份，非常非常非常感谢。」

「不用谢，只是，」铉辰停顿了一秒再开口，「你不是正跟李旻浩翻云覆雨正是火热？他看起来非常乐意要提供帮助，怎么拒绝他？」

「没什么。」

「我跟旻浩哥之间只是身体欲望各取所需的欢愉。」

「喝，韩知城，你这个拔股无情的家伙。」

「靠，我哪有。」

「外表可爱清纯，骨子里超坏。」铉辰摇摇头。

他头晕目眩，闭上眼，摀住脸，不愿意再多说。

BlueMoon公司附近的酒吧Lily Green，

旻浩松开紧绷的衬衫领口，拿起刚端上来的玻璃杯，就口饮入，whisky sour冰凉入喉，似乎应该点更烈的酒才对。

彰彬轻拍他的肩，「喝慢点。」

旻浩冷着脸，没有反应。

「很少见你失去冷静。」

他听此倒是将手中的酒放下，冷淡夹着不甘心，「我被拒绝了。」

可爱的莓果妖精拒绝了他。

彰彬勾起单边嘴角，「你很少被拒绝所以才会这么难过，我倒是颇习惯。」

他倒是没想到彰彬会这么说，怔了一下。

「抱歉，我没有这个意思。」

「无往不利的alpha魅力初败，哇喔，怎么可能？！！」挖苦的口吻。

「操！」

旻浩怒瞪着彰彬，却见壮硕的男子勾起单侧笑着，神色坦然。

半晌，

他叹了口气，「是我对自己的alpha魅力太过自信了。哎，你倒是看得透彻，我是伤自尊的不甘心生气，而非情感上的难过。」

莓果妖精只会在梦幻时刻出现，不属于他，

只是，他以为昨夜过后会有所不同…..。

彰彬轻拍他的肩。

「彰彬，我昨晚跟知城…..」他深吸一口气，「这是我成年以来第一次在性爱中成结。」

彰彬挑眉略有些惊讶。

「知城令我疯狂。」他遥遥头试图从脑海里甩去激烈的狂欢。

娇小的男子站在他的最私人的空间里脱去衣物，可爱的莓果妖精躺在他的床中喘气，知城在他的怀中呻吟着，甜腻的唤着他的名字。

不是他的。

更不要他。

旻浩推开难受，再喝一口酒。

彰彬再次拍他的肩，认真诚恳的说，「嘿，被拒绝了就再接再厉，如果真的喜欢的话，就认真好好交往，确定彼此的情侣关系，再下一次的发情期他可能就会要你的衣服，再更之后可能就会需要你的帮忙。」

旻浩顿住了，

交往吗？

「你说的没错，谢啦，彬。」

「喔。」

韩知城走入自己的单身小公寓，开门一张沙发后就是一张大床，

铉辰载他回到公寓后就离开了，他的好友赶着要赴与精寅双周五的晚餐约。

他叹了口气，感觉得欲望逐渐的上扬，他在桌上找到空调遥控器，将空气清净功能开到最强。

想要筑巢。

知城轻拍几下脸颊，很久很久没有这种需求了。

他开始抓取房间里各种他认为柔软舒适的东西放在床上，不一会儿床上乱七八糟各式各样的玩偶抱枕衣物棉被等等堆栈，绕成一个圈圈。

他站在床前却觉得缺少些什么，他烦躁的抓搓头，短发毛躁的乱翘，最终叹了口气，走到洗衣篮前。洗衣篮已经高高堆满累积多日的待洗衣物。

他今日清晨天仍未亮时离开旻浩，搭最早的一班地铁，回到自己的小套房公寓，快速的将衣服全部换去塞在的待洗衣物的最底层，简单沐浴后倒头熟睡，本来打算周末来洗净衣物。

他深吸口气，从洗衣篮深处掏出昨夜的衣物，一一放在鼻前嗅，满是自己莓果的气味，只有那件浅灰衬衫带着丝缕旻浩哥的气味，应该是拥抱的关系，旻浩一直都用着很强的气味消除封印剂，他至今尚未能分辨出旻浩闻起来究竟是什么味道，却渴求着，仅有片缕也被他握在手中。

他把衬衫放在床上各式各样的物品中，瞬间，他终于感觉到稍微的满意，脱去身上的衣物爬到巢的中央。

体内的欲望呼喊着，比起过往几次发情时都还要剧烈。

知城有些无奈，ABO动物面总在此时完整崭露欲望的面貌，他从toy kit内随意的抓一根仿阴茎，拿出一瓶润滑剂，勾取适量涂抹在其上，对准臀间的入口将仿阴茎插入，舒爽感立刻扩散全身，他缓缓开始抽插，任由快感冲刷肉身，神智迷糊恍惚，昨夜记忆几乎是瞬间浮现脑海。

alpha气味与温度，唇舌与肌肤的触感。

「旻浩哥…..」

他抽插着自己，高亢呻吟着扭动着身躯，高潮快速而猛烈袭来，又凶又急，白浊液体喷出，他颤抖着，脑袋一片空白。

醒过来的时候感觉到更强烈的渴望，身体的每一寸都在叫嚣，渴求着，他在toy kit中摸索，掏出炙热口味的润滑油膏，拿出带着螺纹的仿阴茎，涂抹润滑油膏，再次将仿阴茎推入潮湿饥渴的甬道。

粗长的仿阴茎，螺纹带来强烈的摩擦刺激，异样的温热感缓缓的扩散，他把仿阴茎推入，比上跟更长探得更深，刺痛感跟快感同时涌上。

FUCK！

昨夜最尾他被结了，所以撕裂伤？

又疼又痛。

「呜…啊……」

刺激快感混着疼痛交织神经，

_「_ _知城_ _…._ _要_ _…._ _我停下来吗？_ _」_ _旻浩哥在他耳边喘气低喃。_

要继续，想要继续。

他一手紧抓着床单忍耐，一手快速的抽插着自已，颤抖着呜咽着，感官的冲刷着神经，无可比拟的刺激快感，究竟是疼痛还是爽快他已经分不清楚了。

「啊！！ 」

再次被高潮席卷，他感觉自己抛飞在感官的高空，失去重心。

恍惚之中再次睡去。

模糊间知城听见开门声，他缓缓爬起来，抓过一件毯子将自己裹上。

高挑的男子提着物品走入，「知城，我来了。」铉辰将刚买来的食物放入冰箱，倒了一杯水走到床边递给他。

「还好吗？」

「不太好，觉得身体快坏了。」

知城喝了几口水，长吁一声，轻声开口。

「铉辰….我不敢邀旻浩哥帮我度过发情。」

「嗯？」

「我怕我会控制不住，而且，」

「而且？」

「昨晚，我第一次被”结”了。」

「什么？！」

「你别担心有用避孕套，只是….那种完全失去理智与癫狂性爱，几乎丧失自我….，当感觉消失平静下来，我….很害怕。」

铉辰看着他，没有接话。

其实，我搞不清楚自己在想什么。

脑子一团混乱。

知城叹了一口气，推开脑中混乱的思绪，「如果我们已经交往多年感情稳定我应该会欣喜若狂，但是我们才约会个两次，根本称不上认识。」

铉辰眨眨眼，歪头想了想，

然后，无比真挚地说，

「知城，你做出非常正确的决定，我支持你。你自己的身体，你想要独自度过你的发情期，非常好。」

铉辰点点头，

「啊，对了，我新认识了位朋友金升玟是ABO科的医生，他告诉我择偶要靠心选，不能被ABO动物面给影响。」

「听起来就是个beta才能说得这么轻松啊。」

「喔，韩知城你这句话有性别歧视，这样可不行。」

「我羡慕beta，当omega有时候有点累……。」

「哈哈哈哈，我记得你上一次发情用toy爽快完时候传给我的讯息里可不是这样说的，说什么beta很可怜没办法享受这种感觉。」

「呀，黄铉辰。」知城软弱无力的推了一把铉辰，「世界上的Beta们，呜呜呜呜，我错了，我现在超不舒服的。」

星期二，

Blue Moon公司的办公室里，

人们正各自忙碌着，

韩知城到星期二上午十点多才回来上班，拖沓着疲倦的身躯，坐落铉辰身旁的座位，铉辰正在写一份报告，一转身看见知城浓重的黑眼圈给吓了一跳，

「你还好吗？」

他点点头，「我想脱离我那脏兮兮的房间，大概一个礼拜都不想面对。」可怜兮兮的转过头，「可以让我跟你住个三天吗？」

「你这是在逃避，你知道除了你自己没有人愿意清理吧。」

知城双手摀脸，「至少让我逃避个三天。」

铉辰眨了眨眼，「可以，但是作为交换，提供我几个有趣的约会方案。」

「什么？！发情让我离开现实这么久了吗？你要跟谁去约会？」知城赶紧打开手机确认了一下日期。

「今天是星期二，是说你做好准备要面对李旻浩了？」

他骤然僵住了，

「没有。」

他瘪瘪嘴，「船到桥头自然直，反正就是你情我愿好聚好散。」他顿了一下，深吸一口气，「旻浩哥….他会接受。」

彰彬和方灿走过来。

「知城你还真准时，我们十点半开始讨论？」

他点点头，铉辰轻笑了起来，「知城，“Welcome back the real world”。」

工作可以让人聚拢纷乱的思绪，专注在讨论中之中，知城觉得自己好多了，他本来千万担心的旻浩哥始终没有出现。


	9. Chapter 9

蜿蜒的轨道，金属方盒节节相连在城乡间奔驰。

李旻浩坐在高铁上望着窗外有些恍惚，林泰瑞正坐在他一旁，一身笔挺衬衫正装，正在用电话沟通事务，神色认真严肃。

出差忙碌的行程是几个礼拜前就敲定好的，没有出国，安排八天的时间来拜访报关对口的单位与公司，跨周末的两天则是用来参观展览。

事情非常的多，纷沓而至的会议，需要寒暄认识的陌生脸孔占满了白天的时间，交通时间则被杂事和跟泰瑞讨论安排事物塞满，晚上用餐交际应酬是需要发挥软实力能耐的关键时刻，来维系关系获取情报，回到旅社时几乎无法思考，盥洗后沾床即睡。

只有在非常琐碎的片刻，像是现在，莓果妖精可爱笑脸会浮在眼前，给予他一些慰藉，然后那夜与莓果妖精交欢的记忆会突然涌上，再下一秒他就会想起知城躲在铉辰身后不愿意让他靠近的模样，郁闷随之上涌。

情绪的交杂完全就是一种折磨，他揉了揉紧绷的颈子。

他想要好好的认真的跟知城交往，以alpha的身份来保护那幸福的笑容。

LK: 出差8天

LK: <照片>高铁内的乘客背影

LK: <照片>车窗外快速流动的景色

LK: 预定周三结束

LK:<网店>

LK: 上次的巧克力，他还有其他的口味

LK: <网址>红豆杏仁甜品屋

LK: 一起去吗？

知城始终没有回答。

周末，

城市一隅的单身小套房公寓里，长方形的房间，门口推开一张沙发后就是一张大床，往右侧看是小厨房其实也就是小洗涤台与单口炉台，冰箱靠在角落一旁是小家电柜里头摆着电煮壶与微波炉。

再往后点是卫浴间，洗衣机正在强力的运作洗涤着床单。

娇小的身影在房间里收拾，懒散而邋遢的性子导致整间散乱各式各样的物品，知城拿着垃圾袋筛选不必要的物品要丢掉，需要的物品则整理归位。

清洁地板，擦拭桌柜与窗。

窗外是白云蓝天的好天气，当洗净的床单枕套高挂在阳台的晒衣架上，知城把洗干净的衣服一件一件挂在衣架上，转着把手将晒衣架升高，让布料们在阳光中闪着清新的光影。

他回到房里，空气里飘着清洁的气息，从冰箱里拿出拿出一罐冰茶，液体入喉透清凉，他站在房间中央，爽快的长出一口气，多日纠结在心中沉郁似乎消散了些。

他有多久没有这么彻底的整理过？

大概打从搬进来后就再也没有了。

他像是清洗去紊乱纷杂的过往情史，将心情洗净晾在阳光里。

知城深吸一口气，缓缓呼出，躺倒在干净的地板中央，冰凉坚硬的磁砖，舒爽的缓解劳动过后的身体，他厌倦了abo动物面的影响力，他谁也不想要，不论是alpha、beta或是旻浩哥，什么都不需要，想要用意识做决定，想要自己做主。

知城躺在地板看着天花板，与玻璃窗外蓝天白云流涌，深吸口气，伸手抓梳过蓬松乱翘的短发。

城市一隅，

红豆杏仁甜品屋，

一间坐落在城市商业区边缘安静巷弄里一间充满绿色小叶的自然风小店。

知城推木门而入，

“””叮叮叮叮”””

门板挂着的风铃清澈脆响，一名温婉女子怀里正抱着猫对他轻笑招呼，「欢迎光临。」

知城发现店内猫儿们自在的或窝或躺十分舒适的气氛，他选了窗边的位子，已是接近黄昏的时分，一抹橘红在湛蓝的天际。

女子递给他MENU，他选了红豆松饼佐一杯热奶茶。

「喵呜~~~」

他闻声低头一看一只胖橘白花猫，亮琥珀色的猫眼，正坐在他椅脚边仰头对着他猛叫。

知城离开座位蹲下来，伸手轻搓花猫的头，

「喵~~」猫瞇上眼，头凑往他的掌，十分享受的模样，他伸另外一手摸摸花猫的背。

「牠叫果酱，真难得，果酱不亲人的，却很喜欢你。」

知城抬头发现女子正在他面前端着餐盘噙着笑对他说，他有些尴尬赶紧站起身坐回座位上。

「红豆松饼与热奶茶，请慢用。」

女子一离开，花猫砰的跳上他的大腿，调整了一下姿势就窝住不动了，胖猫身体比起一般猫稍微大些，有些颇沉却温暖。

知城伸手摸搓猫背，柔顺又厚的毛皮触感很疗愈。

他突然想要养猫，这样，或许，他就不会在空虚寂寞无法忍耐之时，饥不择食的随意挑人上床，不需要任何人的陪伴，减低ABO动物面影响，坚强独立的好好过日子。

他运用刀叉切了一块松饼沾上红豆酱，棕色格纹松饼切口是漂亮的浅黄佐着暗红色浓稠酱，他嗅了一下香气再放入口中，美味扩散，真好，幸福洋溢全身，真好。

周三，

旻浩终于结束了十多日的出差，过多的工作事务项目几乎塞爆他的脑袋，回到自己的公寓里，他拖着疲惫的身躯，脱去上班装束，脑袋迟滞，浸泡在浴缸里的热水里。

周四，

BlueMoon公司，

旻浩一身海蓝业务风西装，走着楼梯的瞬间头有些晕眩，连日的高强度工作，让他身体有些不适。

果然不能跟泰瑞这种铁人比啊。

他扶墙捂脸喘了口气，缓步走去茶水间，拉开椅子坐落，头倚着墙，意识涣散模糊，闭上双眼，落入黑暗。

「你还好吗？」有人轻拍他的肩。

莓果香气，好好闻，好舒服。

Omega....

他伸手搂入怀，莓果妖精别走待在我身边吧。

他感觉到温暖娇小的身体僵住了，软软的挣扎几下，却没有把他推开。

他把头倚在略窄的肩膀，温暖舒适，深吸口气，莓果气息徐徐浸润他连日疲倦的身体给他安慰。

他缓缓睁开眼，眼前是韩知城可爱的脸蹙起眉。

「知城... 」旻浩低声呢喃，总是出现在脑海的脸庞终于在他的面前。

他情不自禁松开拥抱的胳臂，伸手捧起那澎润的脸庞，侧脸前倾贴上唇，柔软甜美。

他感觉到知城顿住了，他伸舌沿着轮廓轻舔，用唇磨蹭唇，再轻轻的吸吮柔软的下唇瓣，然后，知城缓缓伸手轻搂住他。

Omega，可爱的莓果妖精。

他嗅着气息尝着唇，感觉自己像是获得天堂的礼物天使的祝福。

半晌，他松嘴分开，可爱的男子双颊略微晕红，唇瓣湿润，呼吸有些急促，眼神恍惚。

「知城，请你跟我交往，你愿意吗？」

圆眼眨了眨，眼神逐渐清晰起来，像是恢复意识般突然间倒抽一口气，立刻把勾在他颈后的手抽回，往后退步拉开距离。

**「** **不！我不愿意！** **」**

「啊？」

旻浩错愕顿住了，伸手往前试图握住知城的手腕。

“””啪！！！”””

被用力的拍开。

知城紧抿着嘴，再次声明，「我拒绝！！李旻浩，我拒绝跟你交往。」

痛与错愕。

旻浩愣在茶水间，摀着刚被拍开的手掌，看着娇小的背影头也不回的快速跑走，赶紧站起身就要去追，门口正好有一身影走入茶水间，干练的女子一身正装，「旻浩，你在这儿，没时间休息了，紧急会议。」

他眨眨眼，掌背肌肤传来隐隐约约的疼痛，揪住他的心，情绪翻涌不知所措。

「旻浩，你还好吗？」泰瑞手按住他的肩，扬眉询问。

他深吸口气，换上工作模式，沉默的点点头。

旻浩在成堆的事务中繁忙，推开满脑子的错愕，终于挤出午休前一小段空档，走到大办公室，走到知城和铉辰的座位区，这两人正在专心的埋首作业。

「知城跟我说一下话好吗？」

知城听见他的声音原本正在敲键的手指瞬间顿住了，下一秒立刻站起身，自言自语的说着，「YU你找我啊，没问题我马上过去。」

迅速的就要离开，他正想要追上去，一高挑身影挡在他面前，娇小男子一下子就跑离大办公室不见踪影。

铉辰沉默的双手盘胸，看着旻浩沉默着脸上细微表情快速变化，优雅的男子抿了下嘴，想了一下，缓缓开口。

「李旻浩午休时间到了，跟我一起外出吃午餐？」

他眨眨眼，紧抿着嘴，沉着脸点点头。

离开冷气房，夏季的户外颇炎热。

Bue Moon公司附近的小巷弄，旻浩随着铉辰来到一间饭卷店。

铉辰快速点餐，再回过头来问，「你要吃什么？」他还没回答，手机来电铃声响起，铉辰接起。

「知城你午餐吃肉蛋饭卷好吗？嘿，你午休前突然不见人影，喔，对，我正在帮你买午餐。嗯，加泡菜吗？已经加了。嗯啊，好。」

铉辰放下手机，看着他点餐付款领餐。

「我们去个便利店。」

旻浩耸耸肩，陪铉辰走到隔壁的连锁商店，拿了两杯冰绿茶，和一个布丁。

「布丁是要用来哄知城的。」

他眨眨眼没有回答。

两人走到附近的小公园，树阴下颇凉，铉辰把冰绿茶的给他，两人坐在长椅上。

旻浩没有什么食欲，喝着冰绿茶，看着铉辰沉默地将最后一口饭卷放入嘴中，咀嚼后吞落，再喝了茶，最后用纸擦嘴。

「李旻浩，我问你，你喜欢知城？」优雅的男子杏眼直视着他，似乎想要看穿些什么。

他沉着脸，「我问他愿不愿意跟我交往，他拒绝了。」

铉辰倒是笑了起来，「看你这么郁闷的模样，看来你对知城是认真的，真是太好了。」

铉辰再喝了口冰绿茶，摇摇头，「知城他不太懂什么是恋爱。」

他没有回话。

铉辰停了一下又再重新开口，「我不能告诉你知城过去的感情经历，但是发生许多种种让他不相信爱情。」

他瞇眼蹙眉，是哪些该死的家伙伤害了知城？！

「呵，都是过去的事情了，我觉得有时候也不是单方面的问题，所以……」铉辰耸耸肩，「你加油，知城值得你多点耐心与努力，我得拿午餐回去给知城了。」

旻浩独留坐在树荫下，消化着铉辰刚刚告诉他的话，夏风吹拂过他的发梢，伴随着树叶沙沙细碎声响。

周五的下午，

彰彬兴致冲冲的到铉辰和知城的座位邀约，「嘿，铉辰和知城今晚想要跟我和灿哥一起去公司附近的酒吧喝点小酒聊天吗？」

铉辰正在收拾随身物品，一脸抱歉的拒绝，「彰彬哥，我不能去，今晚是我跟精寅的双周五晚餐约，我得要赶回去跟精寅吃晚餐。」

知城倒是泛起了点兴致，「听起来顶好玩的。还是你叫精寅一起来？」

「不然我回去问问，如果他要来，我再跟你们说。」

铉辰拿起背包，匆匆忙忙离开。

「那要走吗？」知城兴致颇高。

「嗯，东西收完我们就出发。」

Lily Green酒吧里，灯光昏黄，人们松开紧绷的上班面貌，自在的饮酒聊天，作为一周工作日的段落。

灿哥调酒喝了半杯，女友就来会合，两人移到角落的双人小桌。

而知城，

彰彬这才发现，正坐在吧台高脚椅上自己的同事/铉辰的好友/韩知城，是典型受欢迎的omega类型，身材娇小，可爱讨喜的长相，天真活泼的个性，当知城笑起来，众多的男男女女们都被吸引靠过来，想要搭话。知城则颇为习惯和人们聊天，自在的吃着别人请的零食与酒饮，欢笑的模样。

彰彬耸耸肩，倚着墙看着吧台上的知城与陌生人们讲话着身影，再转移视线到角落的双人桌灿哥和灿哥女友，两人头耳相接双手相握亲昵的聊天，时不时轻笑着。彰彬顿时有些羡慕，轻叹了口气。

「嘿，彰彬哥～～」知城突然从吧台离开拿着酒杯跑过来坐在他身边，手肘靠在他的肩膀上。

「你在看什么？」

彰彬耸耸肩，将手机转向知城，屏幕里的照片铉辰和精寅对着镜头笑靥美好。

「我颇羡慕铉辰，回家就有只alpha在等他。」

「你的单位用得颇怪。」

「奶小狐狸，养大了就可以变成身边人或是枕边人。」知城开玩笑地说着。

「精寅是铉辰弟弟，而且精寅人顶好，知城你喝得有点多了。」

「STOP，别对我说教，」知城瘪嘴，「我只是羡慕回家不是空空荡荡的，不论是不是弟弟。」

「你可以养只宠物什么的，狗或猫之类的。」

「我也想，但是我的租屋规定不准许。」

知城喝了口调酒，「彰彬哥，我有点好奇，铉辰总是拒绝你，你都不受挫吗？」

彰彬勾起单边嘴角，「他没有一直拒绝我。」

「可是你看，第一次在公司年会，还有今晚。」

他耸耸肩，「我大概从青少年期开始就被拒绝习惯了，不当一回事，我想约就约，对方拒绝就拒绝，不抵触。」

知城眨眨眼，「不抵触，是吧？是吗？」可爱的男子歪着头想了想，叹了口气，突然停住，没有再说些什么，低头默默地喝酒。

「啊，是旻浩哥。」

彰彬顺着视线看向吧台，李旻浩业务风格的白衬衫已松开最顶的两颗钮扣，深蓝西裤展现腿部曲线，强壮冷艳的男子，走向吧台一位女子简约洋装，长发遮住脸庞，站起身一同并肩离开。

彰彬赶紧扭头看知城的脸，面无表情像是失了灵魂，喃喃自语着些什么，彰彬什么也听不清。

「知城，嘿。」他将手放在娇小的肩膀。

「韩知城，你别多想，跟朋友相约是很正常的事。」

「嗯，谢谢你，彰彬哥。」非常空洞的口气，「别担心，我跟旻浩哥就是你情我愿各取所需，不是交往的关系，而且已经过去。」突然男子扬起笑容，「我要再去喝酒，要来吗？」知城站起身走回吧台，彰彬摇摇头，跟上。

彰彬看着可爱娇小的男子跟酒保调笑，接受陌生人的请酒，杯中的液体快速消失。

「韩知城，你喝慢点。」彰彬按住再次拿起酒杯的手腕，知城笑容骤然消失换成一张冷脸，啪地用力把他的手拍开，有些疼痛。

「关你屁事！」声音又冷又硬。

彰彬眨眨眼，将手掌收回，淡淡的说，「我关心你。」

知城没想到会获得这样的答案，怔住了。

「你想喝就喝吧，就是喝慢点。」彰彬耸耸肩，默不作声坐在知城的身边，拿出手机上网，。

知城瘪嘴，顿时丧失了跟人们交谈的兴致，沉默的低头兀自啜饮杯中的酒液。

冰凉的酒液大口入喉，突然间，火辣辣的呛喉，眼泪就这样不争气地汩汩流出。

壮硕的男子就这样陪在知城身旁，不发一语。

「彰彬哥。」

彰彬抬起头从网络上的内容拉回意识，才发现他已经放知城独自喝了许久，颊上的泪痕已干，模糊的像是风刷过沙地看不清。

「我觉得头很晕，请你送我回去好吗？」

「喔。」

知城伸直腿，站离吧台高脚椅，无法平衡站直摇摇晃晃看起来就要摔倒，彰彬赶紧搀扶，可爱娇小的男子软软倚靠在他肩上。

「嘿，韩知城！」用力呼喊是有反应，但是几乎只是喃喃的浑沌。

彰彬叹了口气，让知城的单手臂环过他的后颈，他一手握住那手腕，一手撑住腋下胸侧，扶着知城离开酒吧。

没有知城居所的地址，彰彬只得先让司机送他们回他的公寓。

步入公寓，彰彬用力抖动肩膀，试图摇醒靠在他肩上的男子。

「韩知城！」

「嗯……」

彰彬走向沙发，缓缓蹲下，侧身让半睡半醒的知城坐入沙发，彰彬就要起身去开灯，却被拉住。

「怎？」

知城伸出手臂勾搂住他的后颈，彰彬瞬间愣住了，昏暗光线下男子侧脸一下子就贴上来。

「呜… 」

充满酒气的吻，潮湿柔软，与铉辰截然不同的触感。

娇小可爱的男子投入他的胸怀，翻身爬上他的腿，压抵着他的身躯，热切的吸吮他的嘴唇，甜美香气瞬间浓烈起来呼唤着他内在的alpha，令他晕眩。

「彰彬哥….」知城在他耳边低语，软黏诱人，手掌急切地拉出衬衫衣襬，伸手探入熨贴他的肌肤，掌心很热，滑过他的腹部再往上抚摸，擦过他的乳尖，感觉瞬间流窜。

「别。」彰彬赶紧握住那手腕，知城任由他握着，开始扭摆臀胯磨蹭，他感觉到欲望被撩拨快速上扬。

「韩知城，你醉了，嘿，停，别动！」

彰彬用力翻转身躯，翻身将知城的手压在脸的两侧把扭动撩人的身体紧压在沙发。

男子可爱的圆眼充满着诱惑邀请，轻笑着。

「嗯….我不动，给你动。」撩人甜腻的尾音。

DAMN！

彰彬赶紧松开手，拉开距离。

「虽然我时常被铉辰拒绝，但是他会邀我，铉辰邀我明天去看电影。」

「啊？」知城疑惑，眨眨眼，瞬间酒醉的脑袋无法运转，傻楞楞的看着彰彬离开他，退后一步，坐在沙发前的地板上。

「铉辰说想要慢慢来，撇开ABO先从纯粹的朋友开始，现在我们正在朋友迈向情侣的路上。」

WHAT？！

「「WHAT the FUCK！！！」」

知城摀脸哀号咒骂，「WHAT the FUCK！WHAT the FUCK！WHAT the FUCK！WHAT the FUCK！WHAT the FUCK！WHAT the FUCK……」

「嘿，知城你超可爱非常性感诱人，如果今天我不喜欢铉辰，我现在一定把你干得哇哇叫。」

「啊…………….，天啊，我不知道该怎么跟铉辰说这件事，要死了要死了要死了要死了……」

「就说实话，你看见旻浩跟别人走了，狂灌酒醉得不省人事，我只好把你带回我公寓过夜。」

「啊……….，听起来，我怎么这么悲惨。」

「喔。」彰彬忍不住翻了个白眼，摇摇头，站起身。

「知城，我拿几件衣服给你，洗个舒服的热水澡，让脑袋放空好好睡一觉。」

彰彬从矮几抽屉拿出气味中和剂，对着空气压按数下，消除空气里甜甜的香气，再从柜子里拿出替换用的枕头与棉被，摆在仍在哀鸣的知城一旁的沙发上。

知城从手掌抬起脸，「我睡沙发？」

「废话。」

「喔喔喔喔喔喔，啊…………….」

「酒精误事啊，看你下次还敢不敢喝这么猛？保证你明天宿醉头痛。啊，这样我明天应该会比你早出门，你睡饱离开时把门阖上就会自动上锁了。」

知城停下哀鸣，轻声说道，「彰彬哥，谢谢。」

「喔。」


	10. Chapter 10

_「_ _知城。_ _」_

_「_ _知城。_ _」_

_「_ _韩知城。_ _」_

_莓果妖精可爱的笑容，洋溢的活力的圆眼，澎润的双颊，美好的香气，温暖的娇小身躯，在他的怀里，柔软的唇瓣，潮湿的诱人的_ _……_

_「_ _知城，请你跟我交往。_ _」_

_「_ _不，我不愿意！_ _」_

_娇小的男子推开他的怀抱，拉开距离。_

_笑容全失。_

_「_ _我拒绝！_ _」_

_疼痛与错愕。像是雷霹贯穿全身劈得他毫无头绪措手不及。_

_为什么？？_

_为什么？_

_别走！！_

_娇小的身影在黑夜中倚在别人身上。_

_「「「_ _不！！_ _」」」_

_他在虚无中大喊。_

_莓果妖精依偎着别人离去，消失了踪影。_

_他身边空荡荡的，只余一缕淡淡的莓果香气，一片漆黑。_

_「_ _知城！_ _」_

_「_ _韩知城！_ _」_

「哥！」

「哥！」

「醒醒！」

有人用力的摇着他的肩膀，晃醒他的意识。

他眨眨眼，意识逐渐收拢，睁开眼，眼前模糊画面逐渐清晰，天花板与妹妹有些担忧的神色。

刚才的是梦？

旻浩坐起身，摀嘴打了个很大的哈欠，头沉且重，他赶紧抚额压下猛冒起刺痛，环顾四周，是妹妹公寓，他在沙发上身上盖着条小薄毯。

「我怎么了？」

「你还敢说，昨天晚上分明答应我要介绍我调酒，结果到一半却突然开始不停喝着闷酒，理都不理我。」妹妹旻月噘嘴碎念。

「抱歉，下次补偿你。」

「不用啦，发生了什么事？」妹妹蹙眉歪头盯着他看。

他耸耸肩，「没什么，就是最近工作上烦心的事情比较多。」

昨夜，他跟妹妹坐在另外一家酒吧窗旁的座位，为妹妹介绍着调酒，解说到一半，他抬起头透过玻璃窗看见娇小的身躯倚着壮硕的身影，知城看起来醉了，头依偎着那肩膀，软软的任由人搀扶，两人从Lily Green离开进了一台车。

那壮硕的身影，那侧脸那下巴的形状，不会错的，是他的同期是徐彰彬。

愤怒扬起，双拳紧握。

「哥！你怎么了？没事吧？」

「抱歉。」他赶紧压下怒气，勾起嘴角轻敲头额，「我宿醉头痛。」

「你活该，啧啧，我弄解酒汤给你。你先去洗热水澡。」妹妹摇摇头推一把他的肩，转身去厨房。

温热水洒落，白雾弥漫，热水流过身躯滑过紧绷的肌肉，头额两侧隐约的疼痛在热气蒸腾中稍微减缓，旻浩长吁一口气，头疼减缓思绪则随之翻涌。

发情期不让他参与他能够理解，但是那些相处的愉快的出游，那夜美好的狂欢性爱，却突然间，就这样拒绝。

是他太唐突了吗？

是他太自作多情了吗？

或是像是彰彬说的，太过自以为是，纯粹的alpha情节，这些难受是自尊心受损？是占有欲不可得导致？

占有欲？！！

旻浩手摀脸闭上双眼。

对，是alpha的占有欲。

极其强烈的占有欲。

他内在的alpha近乎暴躁的叫嚣占有莓果妖精，无时无刻的吶喊着。

自以为是的alpha情节。

操，还真是….

他苦笑着摇摇头，关上热水，用毛巾擦拭身体。

旻浩坐在餐桌，木匙勺汤入口，喝着辛辣的解酒汤，咀嚼着汤料。

推开情绪，理智分析，彰彬很棒，这同期工作能力与自己所差无几，两人在伯仲之间，个性沉稳值得信赖。

虽然彰彬跟他一样都是这三个月才认识知城的新同事，但是彰彬跟知城是同部门，相处的时间更多。

知城拒绝了了自己，选择彰彬也是无可厚非。

这个念头又苦又涩。

他咽下汤料，食不知味。

星期一，

Blue Moon公司里。

旻浩推开情绪，挂上一贯的工作模式，处理着事务，突然接到方灿的电话，严肃慎重的交代紧急出差的安排。

他一挂下电话，赶紧通知主管，迅速收拾物品，和方灿与彰彬会合风风火火出发。

搭乘高铁，

旻浩迅速说明事由，三人讨论后拟定方向，然后各自开始查找数据讯息。

他推开内心的想法将工作的冷静面具挂上，任工作占据所有的心思，专注在无关自身的事务上。

彰彬和方灿与旻浩三人连日拜访沟通讨论，终于找出问题，并且再找解决问题时面对其他的问题与困难，终于在星期三下午稍微告一段落，明早在做最后的确认，就可以踏上归途。其他部分的作业则可以等回到Blue Moon公司后再行处理。

星期三的夜晚，

有些疲惫的三人决定去吃热菜配啤酒。

闹哄哄的餐厅，满是用餐进食中的食客，聊天配菜扒饭喝汤饮酒，不亦乐乎。

吃到一半，方灿接起女友的来电，躲到另外一桌跟电话另一头的情人聊天。

彰彬夹起一大口香脆的盐酥虾，自顾着吃着。

旻浩吃着炒肉，喝着啤酒，啤酒入喉，透心凉直冲头皮，他看着同期咀嚼着食物，深吸口气开口。

「彰彬，你会好好照顾知城吧？」

「你说啥？」彰彬蹙眉不解。

「上周六，我在酒吧看到你背着知城乘车离开。」

「喔，那是因为知城醉得不省人事。」彰彬伸拳轻击旻浩的肩膀，「不都是因为你吗？」

「我？」旻浩苦笑着，被拒绝的我？

「我传讯给知城他再没回过，在公司里也都竭尽可能可能避开我。」

彰彬扬眉眨眨眼，「他那夜在酒吧看见你来找人，然后一位女性跟你离开。」

「嗯，我妹，目前单身中，怎样需要介绍吗？」

他摇摇头，「你家的基因，绝对是美丽无双艳冠群芳，我无福消受。」

「知城你就消受的了吗？」

「李旻浩你可别多想，我就是让知城借宿一晚我的沙发，啥都没发生。」

旻浩双唇紧抿，表情急速变冷，「所以，你果然把知城带回你的公寓，别骗人，我不相信有任何alpha可以抵抗知城的omega魅力。」

「行了行了，哎呀，告诉你无所谓，」彰彬顿了一下，「我喜欢铉辰。」

他眨眨眼，原本揪在心中无数的结似乎松开一个，深吸口气，扬起眉，「你说黄铉辰？ 那个一双长腿身材高挑气质出众的知城同组？」

「喔。」

「看你的表情，遇到困难了？」

彰彬轻叹了口气，单侧嘴角上翘。

旻浩吞了一口啤酒，「嘿，说给哥听听，给你点建议。」

「嗯，铉辰希望能够撇开ABO与性爱，先从纯粹的朋友开始逐步迈向情侣。」

他挑眉有些不敢置信，「你居然答应了？」

「喔，我觉得放慢脚步让彼此认识，挺好的，而且相处与出游几次都很愉快。」

「所以？」

「上次跟铉辰和他的室友精寅一个年轻的alpha，三人一起去看电影，午餐时我无法忍耐就先行离开。」

旻浩眨眨眼，

「然后就一切恢复成陌生同事的关系，像是什么都没发生过。」

「你居然….哇，你真的，很有理智和意志力，我本来以为只是在工作上，没想到情感上也是，超强。」

这或许就是我跟彰彬最大的不同？

ABO动物面干扰我的理智与意志力，对于知城没有任何的抗力。

旻浩叹了口气，「现在，我真的相信你那晚跟知城没有发生任何事情了。」

「喝，这就是你的建议？」彰彬眉头蹙起表情明显不悦。

「最开始的条件根本不可能接受，你不想想”朋友未达同时恋人未满”，怎么玩？我倒是没想到黄铉辰这么厉害，同时将两个alpha玩弄于鼓掌，若是我遇到这种情形，早就现场发飙，把另外一个alpha击倒，再将omega带走。」

「哼，明嘲暗讽，从头否定到尾，你这算什么建议？」彰彬有点火大，「那换我给你建议，你有没有想过撇开ABO你跟知城之间还剩下什么？」

旻浩眨眨眼，顿住了，他连日郁闷在胸臆里的负面情绪莫名的被点燃。

「你懂什么。」声音压低且冷。

「呵，知城如果不是娇小可爱的omega，你们之间会如何？你有没有考虑过为什么他要避着你？他不只是omega还是韩知城。」

旻浩刷地站起身，

「你这畏缩没胆的孬种，凭啥资格教训我。黄铉辰怎么可能会接受这么怂的alpha？」

彰彬慢悠悠地站起来，

「哼，典型的alpha反应，占有欲超强，连别的alpha为自己喜欢的omega说些什么就立刻发怒。你不就是只禽兽，一头行走的荷尔蒙，欲望横流过去后，渣都不剩。」

「操。」

旻浩狠推彰彬一掌，壮硕的男子失去重心撞上餐桌。

””碰！”””“” 硄啷！””””啪啦！””

餐盘汤碗盆全受冲击移位互撞，食物泼洒出来，几只玻璃杯与磁碗滚落，摔落地面碎裂发出巨大的声响。

餐厅全场的食客全都扭头向声源。

「干什么你们两个！」方灿立刻冲过来出声制止两人间的争执。

彰彬怒火中烧，恶狠狠的揍了旻浩一拳，他立刻反击，两人扭斗互殴乱成一团，伴随着更多摔落的声响，谁也不让谁。

「不要吵架！」

方灿接过店员拿来的一桶冰块加水，往两人身上用力一泼，冰寒液体倒洒在身，极度低温让彰彬和旻浩瞬间冻住，停下动作。

冰块与水液在桌面地板漫开流溢，杯盘狼藉一团混乱。

湿漉漉的两人仍对峙着，面对面站立瞪视对方，粗重的喘着气。

「你们两个几岁了，18岁青少年吗？一言不发就打架？」方灿双手盘胸冷声责问。

旻浩摸了下热烫的脸颊，啐了一口，「拳顶重的，没想到你的手臂肌肉并非装饰。」

彰彬用大拇指擦拭了下嘴角，才发现是红艳的鲜血，勾起嘴角「哼，你也不差。」

星期四晚上，

旻浩出差结束回到公寓已经快十点，疲倦混沌的倒在沙发，因为工作专注聚拢的思绪纷乱散逸，却仅存几分力气疲倦的脑袋根本没办法再多思考些什么了，他骤然间十分感谢近日节连繁忙的工作，从前个跨周末的八天行程，到本周的紧急出差。让他专注在工作中，这或许是一种变相的逃避？

DAMN！

他摀脸长叹口气，挣扎爬起身洗澡去。

星期五，

乌云密布黑压压的堵在天际，到黄昏时再也撑不住化为雨点坠落人间，摔碎了遍地潮湿水雾弥漫。

Lily Green酒吧，

大雨滂沱的夜晚人很少，只有少数几位常客或是临时躲避雨势的路人。

美艳的男子，左颊上贴着一块药布。推门入酒吧玄关，收起伞，雨水沿着伞尖落在地面，

这几日他的脑子除了工作以外只剩下浑浑噩噩思绪乱不成章，繁重的工作压在肩头仍是需要一点喘息。

旻浩松开业务风格的衬衫的最顶几颗钮扣，伸手拨了下略为潮湿的头发。

旻浩走往吧台，突然，发现一个熟悉的身影，可爱娇小的男子正在窗边的矮桌，松开钮扣的衬衫袖口反折推至肘，光裸的小臂，指节分明的手指轻摇着玻璃酒杯，独自一人啜饮着调酒，神色复杂不知思索着什么。

突然间，他瞬间有点懂了彰彬的意思，也许他未曾将娇小可爱的男子撇除莓果妖精与ABO，单独视为＂韩知城＂这个人。

莓果妖精不是妖精不是omega是韩知城。

他考虑的从来都是自己的欲望，难受的从头到尾都是自身强烈占有欲却不可得。

他摸了一下脸颊，吃痛的龇牙，倒是有些释然。

他深吸口气，试探性的呼唤。

「知城。」

可爱的男子，回过头，眨眨眼，「旻浩哥，你受伤了？」

知城扬起眉出言关心，他眼神亮了起，深吸口气，轻声问，「我，可以坐下来吗？」

知城顿了一下，停了几秒，才点点头。

旻浩坐落知城对座，喝着方才服务员端来的莫吉多mojito。

知城歪头直视着他不发一语，旻浩伸出手掌想要抚摸那澎润的双颊，手伸到半途忍住了，停在空中吶然静默，略有些尴尬地收回。

「你最近好吗？」

「嗯，还不错，如果真要说最近比较特别的事情，我两个礼拜前跟彰彬哥求欢。」

旻浩瞬间脸色一沉，紧抿嘴，忍住莫名扬起的愤怒，沉默着。

知城勾起嘴角，「彰彬哥吻起来味道顶好的，壮硕的身体摸起来触感很棒。」

旻浩的脸色更冷更沉。

「怎么样生气了？」

他藏在桌下的手握紧拳指甲陷入掌心，推开情绪，摇摇头，「没有。」口气淡然。

知城皱鼻噘嘴，「口是心非，倒是顶厉害的。」

他深吸口气，「彰彬有跟我说这件事，彰彬他喜欢铉辰。」

知城啧了声，「哎呀，你知道啦，真不好玩。」放下手中的酒杯，冰块撞击发出清脆的声响，「所以呢，你想说什么？」

「知城，自从上次你preheat之后你就再也没有回过我讯息，在公司里也都躲着我。」

「嗯，我对你没兴趣了，我们不就是你情我愿各取所需的关系。」冷淡毫无灵魂的口气。

「韩知城，我，你….」旻浩愕然无语，「是吗？是这样吗？」

「嗯，我们不就约会个两次，爽了几次。怎么，流连忘返吗？」

「韩知城！」

「哼哼哼，无聊毙了，好聚好散不是已经写在你的骨子里，突然不肯放手一点也不像你的作风。」

旻浩眨眨眼，「你…..听到了关于我传言。」扯起嘴角不成笑容漾起苦涩，「彰彬说对了，我们真的一点都不认识。」

知城从没有看过旻浩这样的表情，心往下沉落，倒却是轻笑了起来，「你我本来就谈不上认识。」

美艳的男子缓缓站起身，「走了。」穿过昏黄的酒吧，在玄关拾起伞，走入大雨滂沱的黑夜街道，昏黄的街灯在水气弥漫之间朦胧，身影湿濡溶入其中逐渐的消失不见。


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's ok not to be okay.

知城独自坐在酒吧窗边的小圆桌，窗外雨丝模糊夜景。

桌上的酒杯只余三分，冰块折射着光线，玻璃窗反射着自己的面容，紧绷的嘴，茫然的圆眼。

方才旻浩的表情在他脑海不停放大，

蹙起的眉头，扬起的眉峰，双眼睁愣着，紧抿几乎成一条线的嘴，错愕难过混合着醒悟，伤心与疼痛却混杂着释然，这么多的情绪一霎那全在脸上，他不知道他怎么读懂的，他的心被狠狠揪住。

知城霎然站起身，抓起随身物品，穿过酒吧的玄关的昏黄灯光，往黑暗的街道冲去，凄冷的雨夜，豆大的雨点打落身躯，冰冷且疼痛。

雨丝撕裂视线，那撑伞的身影早已消融在夜色里，奔腾的水气潮湿模糊，什么也看不清，什么也看不见，只有无止无尽的水漫淹城市，他觉得自己就要被吞没。

「旻浩哥！」

他呼喊，声音消失在雨声中。

「旻浩哥！！」

他竭力呼喊，高音分岔在夜空，却只听见磅礡的雨声淹没了世间吵杂。

被揪住的难受内心，无力与伤心与后悔莫名的涌现。

「「李旻浩！！！」」

他用力挤压肺与喉咙，徒劳无功，泪水迸溅。

伤心的早已不仅仅只是因为旻浩，还有过往的种种，多年来积压在灵魂的郁结，那些伤心的往事，那些恣意妄为带来的苦果，伤害与被伤害，那些冰冷尖锐的眼神，冷漠讽刺的嘲笑，那些虚假还有伪装。

年旧的伤痂被撕开，那些污浊的脓汩汩流淌，那些埋藏多年在心底深处的眼泪早已发酵酸败，全都被冲刷出来了，冲击着他的内在，让他无力抵抗嚎啕大哭，他仰着头雨水冲刷脸庞，任狂奔的雨水洗涤一切。

雨声，只剩下雨声。

内心空空的，泪水与伤心全都流出来了。

真实的世界里没有救赎，只有黑夜里冰冷雨珠混着街旁昏黄的灯光洒落。

旻浩握着方向盘，车驶在巷弄。

雨丝撕裂挡风玻璃的视野画面再被雨刷抹去，再淹漫上，再被刷去。

夜已深，道路上鲜少车辆，两旁的人行道也早已无人。

他从停车场转入窄巷，

黑夜里，街道旁，一盏路灯在雨夜中朦胧，一团模糊的黑影缩蹲在路灯下，滂沱大雨倾盆坠落打在那娇小的身躯。

他眨眨眼，将车靠边暂停，门一开，潮湿水气蜂拥而上，他撑伞朝昏黄的灯光走去，水滴喷溅。

「知城？」

男子闻声扬起脸，隐约的城市光线晕染勾勒脸庞，圆眼睁大，分不出脸上的是雨还是泪。

「旻浩哥？你怎么会在这里？」

「我才要问你这个问题。」

他蹲下将伞撑往前，雨水打在伞面发出铮铮声响，帮知城遮挡用无止尽的雨水。

只有潮湿的水气，没有任何莓果的香气，一切的纷杂与干扰似乎都被雨水给冲刷覆盖得一乾二净。

知城用手抹了一把潮湿的脸，试图擦去脸上的雨水，圆眼直视着他，眨了眨。

嘴开启又阖上，顿了数秒才再次蠕动，「对不起。」

「你为什么要道歉？」

「我也不知道，就是突然间觉得对不起所有的人。」

「你怎么可能会对不起所有的人？」

知城噘嘴歪头，「旻浩哥，我因为拒绝你而觉得抱歉。」

「人会因为错误而道歉，但是你不需要因为做自己而道歉，更不需要因为拒绝与我交往而道歉。」

圆眼征愣着。

「你拒绝我，选择彰彬，都是你的选择。」

旻浩苦笑着，「只是你相信传言，我很无奈。」

「我，我，我….. 」破碎不成语句，不知道该从何说起。

知城望着眼前的美丽双眸深邃，像是从心底深处挤出真实的想法，展露最赤裸裸的自己。

「我不想跟你交往，我做不到。」

知城皱鼻瘪瘪嘴，

「我讨厌被ABO动物面控制束缚，一点也不想要被气味覆盖。」

知城圆眼蓄满泪水，

「但是我想跟你出游玩乐。旻浩哥，这几个礼拜我很想你…..想要跟你像之前一样自在的聊天说话吃甜点。」

「嗯。」

「还，还有，跟你一起享受性爱，各种不同的尝试我都想跟你。」

旻浩笑了起来，伸手搓揉男子的头发，潮湿且凌乱又冰又冷，像是抚摸一只走失流浪的落水狗。

「不交往，不要ABO，想要一起玩耍，享受性爱？」

知城点点头，

「我答应你。」

旻浩认真地说，「但是，我不知道能够持续多久，我想要交往，想要以你的alpha的角色，以男友的角色，想要让每个人都知道你属于我。所以，我答应你，但是当我无法再继续的瞬间，我们这样的关系就必须停止。」

「你答应了？怎么可能？我这么自私这么任性的要求。」

圆眼睁着不敢置信。

「我很高兴你愿意告诉我真正的想法，谢谢你相信我。」

旻浩嘴角轻扬真实的一抹淡淡的笑容，「虽然这样说听起来有点廉价，知城我希望你可以开心。」旻浩手掌贴抚那可爱的脸庞。

「我跟你一样不喜欢被abo动物面控制，上一次我们性交我内在的alpha几乎在叫嚣，强烈的占有欲让我丧失判断力，我有很多想要强迫你的念头。你不害怕吗？」

「有，有一点。」知城噘嘴。

「那么有没有要改变主意？」

「不，我相信你！反正就算你真的标记我，也就是半年的代谢期，齁齁。」

「想好了？不怕我失去理智？」

「你才不会。」

「我倒是顶担心的，我可不像彰彬那么有控制力。」

「哈啾。」知城打了一个喷嚏，双手盘胸抚肩，打了几个寒颤。

「旻浩哥，可以请你送我回家吗？」

「好。」

一进车，旻浩脱去衬衫把衣物扔给知城，知城圆眼睁愣着傻呼呼抓着衬衫眨眨眼。

「给你擦头，」旻浩耸耸肩，再套上西装外套，「怎么愣着？」

「欸，你这样直接穿外套看起来有点变态。」

「呀，韩知城！」

「谢啦，这不怎么吸水。」

「啰嗦，给我地址！」

旻浩发动引擎，撇了一眼正在从袋中掏手机的知城。「还好你的包有防水层，不然手机早就坏了。」

「我之前手机就曾淋雨坏过，所以铉辰去年生日送我这个包。」

旻浩想起知城高挑优雅的同组好友，已经几次保护知城而挡在他的身前。

「铉辰对你很好。」旻浩淡淡的说。

「哼哼哼，」知城噘嘴边双手指头并用操作手机，「铉辰真的超好的，我常不知道该怎么办才好，传了，你收一下地址。」

城市一隅，

距离Blue Moon公司不远，知城的单身公寓，

一推开门就是沙发后头是一张床，小厨房在一侧还有小阳台，沙发座位有一半堆栈着衣物，沙发后就是一张大床，床铺同样也散落着衣物各种玩偶抱枕与柔软之物，小厨房的桌上也随意散落着各式物品，有种巢穴般的安逸懒散感。

「欢迎进入我的小窝，」知城双手一摊，「我自己独自租屋后，除了铉辰以外你说第一个进来我房间的人。」  
旻浩合起略开的嘴，轻咳一下再开口，「虽然很乱但是不脏。」  
知城噘嘴，「我只是不喜欢归纳，东西乱放，但是清洗保持洁净还是没问题的。我要去洗热水澡，你随意。」

当知城换上干燥舒爽的睡衣，毛巾挂在脖子上，用着布料擦拭湿发走往他那开放式的小厨房，旻浩正站在炉台前锅摆在火上滚汤声啵啵响，正在煮着拉面。

「哇，好香啊。」

「化学香料是王道。你的冰箱和储藏柜里除了泡面和一瓶过期的牛奶什么都没有。」

知城耸耸肩，「外卖太方便了。」

知城走近炉灶，用汤匙拨弄正在滚着的面条，莓果酸甜香气涌入旻浩的鼻腔。

旻浩双眼骤瞇，声音低缓，「知城，你现在想要吃热汤面跟我聊天，还是想要跟我在床上大干一场？」

知城眼睛里只有正在翻滚汤与面，头也不抬，「面！」

旻浩快速从自己的提包里拿出一片气味封贴，「可以封闭气味90%以上的产品，帮你贴？」

「好啊。」知城将火关上，背向旻浩低头并将毛巾取下露出后颈肌肤，诱人的毫无防备的裸展在旻浩面前。

他深吸口气今晚的莓果香气闻起来清新舒畅，他忍不住手指轻滑过后颈，知城回过头咬着下唇望着他，「旻浩哥？」

DAMN！

他推开瞬间蜂拥上的念头，迅速撕开封帖用力贴上，手掌突然用力一拍将封帖压紧。

「会痛啦！」

知城逃开，蹙眉瘪嘴。

旻浩面无表情拿碗将面与汤倒入，放上餐桌，自顾各地拉开餐椅坐下，运筷开吃。

知城赶紧拉开另一把座椅，「不是煮给我的？」

旻浩吞入夹高的面条，再将碗推到知城面前，「喏。」

知城吃了几口面，热汤与面入腹饱足他有些空洞的身体，

旻浩忍不住用手指戳了下鼓起的腮帮子。

「Lerisgua;ig;oq4t’qwtgo’a。」知城圆眼睁着看他。

「很可爱。」再戳一下。

「Slrgh;ritqw;otq;t4uei;a。」知城眨眨眼。

他忍不住低头凑上亲一下，油油的泡面味。

知城努力将食物吞落，「旻浩哥，你的脸是怎么受伤的？」

他耸耸肩，「跟彰彬打架。」

「WHAT？！」

「出差礼拜三晚上，在吃晚餐的时候。」

「WHY？」

「看他不顺眼。」旻浩淡淡地说。

「彰彬哥跟你是同期，你进公司多久就看那张脸有多久了，要揍不应该等这么久？」

旻浩摸了一下脸颊，痛的龇牙，「我忍他很多年了，一时手痒没能忍住。」

知城低头再吃一口面，旻浩站起身帮自己到一杯水。

知城吃了几口又再重新开口，「我想要养猫。」

「你这租屋可以养吗？」

「这里合约再几个月就到期，想要搬去可以养宠物的。」

旻浩倚着流理台水杯就口，水饮落。

「想说这样就不会这么寂寞。」

旻浩扬眉，没有接话。

「我讨厌害怕寂寞的自己，我不要alpha不要beta，想要靠自己独立坚强的活着。」知城噘嘴像是说给自己听般喃喃自语说着。

他走过去伸手搓揉知城那仍带着水气的发丝，洗净后蓬松柔软不再冰冷。

「旻浩哥，你对我真好。」知城微瞇着眼，扬起笑容。

「我没有对你好。」旻浩轻轻的将知城拥入怀中，略窄的肩膀，知城将下巴靠在他的肩上，「我内在的Alpha令我在你身边时常会失去理智跟判断力，让我满脑子都是占有。」

知城往后拉开距离看着他的双眼，眨眨眼，「真的？我对你这么有影响？」

「想要试试看？」旻浩挑衅的勾起嘴角。

「想！让我安排一下时程。」知城点头笑着，「全力以赴！我可不会轻易认输。」知城扬眉也挑战性的勾起嘴角。

「哈哈哈，知城你真有趣。」


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sweet, Sweet, Sweet.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 甜到我牙根痠麻，終於煲出來了。

一切像是流畅的轻快旋律，水道渠成般的自然流畅。

  
  


秋天是栗子布朗尼的季节，棕褐色糕点在唇舌间融化纠缠，湿润的，香甜的，绵密的….

知城自从那夜之后开始跟他一样使用超强封闭95%以上的气味封帖与气味消除剂并用。

没有莓果香气的知城，更纯粹，更生龙活虎，更活蹦乱跳，在唇舌间，在他的腿上。

「哥，你不准动啦，嗯…..」知城凌乱却舒适的小窝，舒适的床铺上。

「我没动啊。」

「骗人。」甜腻的尾音，「嗯啊.... 」

知城坐在他身上手紧抓着他结实的大腿，臀胯摆动吞吐着硬热的阴茎，舒爽的快感一波一波回荡全身。

「好舒服喔，旻浩哥。」

他笑着亲吻泛着薄汗的颊，「知城你真可爱。」

「听腻了….啊…..换点别的称赞……」知城噘嘴，闷哼着说着。

「嗯？」旻浩勾起嘴角，含吮耳垂，「知城尝起来像是芝士蛋糕，」舔舐颈部的肌肤，「甜甜的，咸咸的。」

「嗯.... 」

他伸手握住知城那随着动作摆荡的硬挺肉茎，用拇指蹭拭起黏滑的分泌液，放入嘴中品尝，淡淡的咸味扩散舌面，「浓郁美味。」

「嗯….. 」

「还有，知城呻吟声很好听。」

知城噘起嘴，正打算要开口，他臀往上一顶，快感瞬间冲击，知城紧抓他的身体维持平衡，撩人的呻吟立刻溢出，「很好听吧？」

知城情不自禁地随着他的动作敏感的反应，双眼迷茫沉浸在快感中，性感撩人又可爱。

「啊，好棒，旻浩哥，啊！」

因为两人没有交往，所以在Blue Moon公司的日子仍是一如往常。

他仍是偶尔到大办公室找彰彬和方灿讨论事情时，时不时像是碰运气般的往特定的角落看去，知城有时会刚好在位子上，若更恰巧对上他的目光，会礼貌的对他点头微笑。

运气更好时，知城会在他单独在茶水间盛水时出现，他可以偷到一两个吻，或是一个拥抱。

周末的时候，两人放松恣意的游乐，知城偏宅的性子，所以两人几乎只是在城市里小小的探险，探访甜食坊，蛋糕专门店，各式美味的餐厅。

知城总会瞇起双眼品尝，会鼓起双颊，扬起幸福灿烂的笑容，融化了他一切心中的烦忧与尖锐的嶙峋，浸润他因为工作疲乏的无味的心。

出差数日，

他的工作，出差是一部分的日常。

李旻浩身处另外一个城市，晚餐结束后已快十点，他拉着行李箱站在旅社走廊用感应卡刷开房门，门开，商务旅馆一贯制式的房型，他将行李箱放置在架上打开，取出睡衣走去盥洗，沐浴后稍微恢复了些，在桌上找到手机，已有几通未接来电。

视讯通话播出，立刻就被接起来，对方在全黑的空间，然后床头灯被点亮，晕黄轮廓勾勒知城可爱的脸庞，圆眼湿润眨了眨，双颊有些泛红，「旻浩哥。」叫声带着点气音。

「知城你不会正在.... 」

「嗯，...我正在想着你….」

隐约潮湿摩擦的声音，知城喘着又重新开口，「想象你的手在摸我，想象你在干我。」

「感觉好吗？」

「不，够，好。」知城噘嘴，「你出差不在，我只好自己一个人玩。」

「我可以让你感觉好一点，我陪你一起。」

旻浩躺在床上扭开床头灯关上大灯，让房间昏黄，把手机架靠在床头灯座。

「给我看身体，不要只有脸。」

知城喘着气将手机放在一旁，知城的全身出现在画面，裸躺在床，腿股间插着一只仿阴茎，手柄露在外头。

知城握住把柄，开始缓缓的抽插。

「嗯，旻浩哥，用力一点….。」知城明知是自己在动作，却忍不住半玩笑的抱怨。

「不行，用力的话你很快就会高潮了。」旻浩从睡裤里掏出快速充血变硬的阴茎，握住开始撸动，配合着知城的话说着。

「啊嗯….啊….想要接吻…. 」知城呻吟着。

「吻我。」旻浩突然间非常想要亲吻正在呻吟中的唇瓣，品尝那柔软湿热的触感。

知城含住自己的手指，热切的吸吮，另一手在腿间抽插着自己，「嗯…. 」呻吟从嘴角溢出。

快感缓缓的堆积，却似乎单调乏味少了些什么。

娇小的身体独自在床铺上扭动着臀，抽插着，高亢呻吟着。

「旻浩哥，我，我就要…. 」

「停下来。」旻浩喘着粗气，「知城，停下来等我。」

知城噘嘴，却停下动作，躺在床上看着旻浩握着硬挺的阴茎撸动，非常性感火热满脸的欲望。

旻浩喘着低吟，「我好想干你。」

知城咬着下唇，用手抚摸身体，「我知道，我也好想要你现在肏着我。」

「等我回去。」

知城咬着下唇，「旻浩哥，我想要继续。」

他喘着气点头，加速撸动的动作。

知城伸手握住自己热烫阴茎开始撸动，另一手重新开始抽插自己，缓缓的快感酥麻流窜，再次重新累积，双腿不由自主的轻微颤抖。

「嗯…..旻浩哥….. 」

圆眼迷茫浸满情欲，扭着臀渴求着，美丽的绝色尤物，可爱的莓果妖精，呻吟着他的名字。

旻浩撸动阴茎的手越来越快。

「知城…. 」

「哥，旻….浩…哥，啊！！」

白浊射在自己手中，湿热黏腻，孤单的有些可怜。

两人都喘着静默感受高潮的余波，静待呼吸回复，有些满足却又仍有些空虚，想要拥抱，想要另一个人的体温。

「想要抱抱….」知城模模糊糊咕哝撒娇着。

「再过几天我就回去了。」

冬天来了，

冷风开始吹拂之时是搬家的时候，旻浩帮知城收拾打包物品，却没有帮忙知城搬家到铉辰的公寓，因为他们俩人对外的关系就是普通的不同部门的陌生同事。

胖猫果酱跟知城在一起的时间应该比他还要多些。

旻浩坐在沙发上摸着果酱的下巴，这头胖猫窝在他的大腿上舒服的瞇上双眼。

知城正在洗澡，而铉辰今晚会在彰彬那儿过夜，所以他现在这里。

「喵呜～」他一停下手，胖猫就抗议的叫了声。他轻笑着轻拍腿上的猫躯。

「旻浩哥。」可爱的脸庞从卧房探出，「原来你在这啊，可恶，果酱占据了我的位子。」

知城蹦跳出来穿着黑色的薄纱罩衫，里面却什么都没有穿，美好的身躯若隐若现，快步走到门边关上大灯，再朝他走来。

诱人的莓果妖精。旻浩在心中赞叹。

「哎呀，果酱你走开，这是我的位子。」知城抱起猫放到地板，「喵呜～」猫抗议喵鸣，娇小的身体手扶着他的肩膀，双膝跨在他身体两侧，重量落到他腿上，胳臂勾搂颈背，下一秒就嘴就亲上来，柔软潮湿，温热的气息喘在耳旁，吸吮着他。

他隔着薄纱用手指探摸胸口的乳头，知城的乳头十分敏感，稍微逗弄就兴奋地挺立，施力拧辗，知城松开嘴软软的呻吟起来。

「旻浩哥….. 」像是抱怨又像是邀请。

「嗯？想要怎样？」

「不要只摸这个点啦，摸摸其他的地方。」知城抓起他的手掌，放在大腿。

他轻笑着捏了捏，「像这样？」

知城噘嘴，「你分明知道不是，这样是按摩不是爱抚。」

「那像是这样？」他摊展手掌，缓缓的抚摸肌肤，知城舒服的瞇上眼。

「还是这样？」轻顶胯磨蹭知城的敏感的鼠蹊，知城倒抽几口气，圆眼睁开似乎就要抗议，他赶紧吻上堵住话语，感觉到知城立刻融化在他的吻中。

柔软的，娇小的，没有莓果香气的知城妖精，在他的腿上，在他的怀中，包覆着他，潮湿的，温热的，水乳交融一般，混和着，交缠着。

欢爱后知城满足的睡去，五官放松带着放浪后的慵懒，他帮知城轻拨略微汗湿贴的额上的发丝，手掌摸在那膨润的脸颊，换来模糊的咕哝。

旻浩待呼吸平顺后起床走到厨房喝水。

冬夜里，凉水入喉冷冽，瞬间让他清醒许多。

「李旻浩！」

他吓了一大跳，回过头来是高挑的身影，是黄铉辰，优雅的穿著成套的浅绿睡衣，朝他走来。

他扬眉询问，「你今晚不是在彰彬那儿？」

「没，看完夜景就顺路回来这儿，彰彬哥正在我房里睡，刚才听见声音想说起来看看。」

铉辰非笑似笑的看着他，似乎欲言又止。

「怎？」旻浩有些不悦的瞪回去。

「你跟知城应该也是好一阵子了？不打算告诉大家？」

「知城不愿意交往，也一点都不想要ABO的气味覆盖。」他有些无奈，「所以我不是他的男友，更不是他的Alpha。」

铉辰眨眨眼，「哇喔，韩知城这个任性自私的家伙，你居然顺着他，旻浩哥，你真的很喜欢知城。」

「称我哥了啊？」

「喔。」铉辰点点头。

「我内在的alpha时常在叫嚣要我将知城纳为己有。」旻浩喝一口水，再重新开口，「其实我也不知道这样的关系可以维持到什么时候，我跟知城已经说好，等我受不了的那天我们的关系就得结束。」

铉辰摇摇头，「旻浩哥，有什么需要帮忙的记得说一声。」

「嗯。」

「还有，谢谢你对知城好。」

「这可不需要谢我。」

「喔，晚安。」铉辰转身离开。


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 有時候，需要的只是一點勇氣。

深冬，

大雪纷飞的季节，冷冽的寒风，白雪覆盖城市建筑屋檐与商店招牌顶，街旁人行道边行道树干枯的枝枒堆着白雪，人们穿上保暖的厚长大衣与帽走在冬季里。

周末，

上午十点多，

铉辰与知城的公寓里，

娇小的男子穿着睡衣，窝在沙发上懒散的摸着腿上的胖猫。

「知城，我和彰彬哥要去采买，有需要帮你买些什么吗？」

高挑优雅的铉辰，梳洗更衣后一身休闲浅紫毛衣与牛仔裤，再穿上保暖的连身厚外套与毛帽，肩起包后停下脚步询问他。

他想了一秒，「巧克力？只要是巧克力都好。」

「行，没有特定要求对吧？那我就自行挑。」铉辰点点头，「走啦。」

他懒散的扬手掌挥了下。

他轻拍了拍胖猫的背，拿起桌上的手机，

_JSung:_ _焦糖苹果派_ _！_

_JSung:_ _辣巧克力布丁_ _！_

_JSung: <_ _地址_ _>_

_LK:_ _我发情期预定下周_

_LK:_ _这个周末先不见面_

知城看着手机，眨眨眼，瘪瘪嘴，深吸一口气，将腿上的猫抱至地上，站起身，回卧房。

洗漱更衣，艳黄黑横条毛衣与厚毛格子长裤的娇小身影出现在镜子里，可爱的脸庞眨眨眼，扯了扯嘴角，有些粗鲁的拨弄头发，再套上羽绒大衣将身体裹紧保暖，出门。

城市一隅，

甜食餐厅，古典与现代工业结合混搭的欧洲风格装潢，

窗边的位子，知城看着窗外行人们扬着笑容走再冬季的街道上，白雪霭霭枝桠漆黑。

他将视线拉回桌面，

精美的瓷盘盛装着甜食，浅黄布丁淋着深褐色巧克力酱汁，十六分之一圆型的淡棕色的苹果派上头撒着肉桂粉。

知城勾起嘴角，拿起勺舀一匙布丁，在匙里湛着美味的光泽，闻起来很棒，放入嘴中，他瞇上眼，美味扩散，香甜柔软的布丁与浓郁的巧克力酱汁隐约的苦辣，在口中唱奏交响。

他睁开眼，心里却空荡荡的，觉得少了些什么。

娇小的男子，垂下肩膀，放下手中的餐勺，拿起一旁的瓷杯就口轻啜，再长叹一口气。

城市的另一角，

一间乏味无趣的简约小公寓。

一名男子穿着舒适的宽松上衣与短裤，正站在炉火前看着锅里滚煮的食物。

李旻浩请假了几天，现在正在自己的公寓里，他正在prerut末期，可以感受到体内欲望逐渐高涨，发情期即将到来。

他正在煮面，打算先饱餐一顿以应付等等即将到来的欲望风暴。

他的公寓几乎只是他盥洗与睡觉的地方，待的时间很少，出差占了一半的时间，而其他的一半的空闲时间都在跟知城相处，这个公寓与其说极简风格不如说没有生活感，为了这次发情期，他事先采买了不少补给品，最主要的当然是食物。

将煮好的面到入汤碗，放在桌上，拉开椅子坐落。

从上周他告诉知城自己的发情期即将到来，会请假在家几天后知城就突然避着他，也再也没有回过一次讯息。

任性的折磨人的韩知城。

他大口猛吞面条，哎，好烫！

周一，

寒流夹带着北极的冷冽直袭，温度降得很低。

Blue Moon公司大办公室，

知城看着手机里旻浩传来的讯息。

_LK:_ _今日开始休假_

从上周开始，他就没有回复旻浩，连一张贴图都不知道该怎么选。

旻浩哥要进入发情期了。

他内心复杂，甚至有点胆怯，过往的糟糕经验翻天覆地的涌上心头，想要逃避所有关于ABO的事情。

Alpha的发情期是RUT，

Omega的发情期是HEAT，

为什么会要有发情期？

可爱的脸颊撑在掌中，叹了一口气。

上次他的发情期，他抓着旻浩哥的衬衫度过，ABO动物面崭露欲望的全貌几乎将他吞噬，那仅存在衬衫上旻浩哥的气味给予他一丝慰藉。

旻浩哥，他很在乎旻浩哥，李旻浩对他来说很重要。他喜欢跟旻浩哥相处的时光，喜欢两人无拘无束一起玩耍，喜欢两人简单的窝在床铺上看剧，喜欢跟旻浩哥一起享受性爱。

旻浩哥，会需要我的帮忙吗？

「知城。」

「韩知城。」

「嗯？」知城回过头，铉辰脸上泛着些许担心。他的好友一身保暖大衣与毛帽，脖子上卷着厚厚的羊毛围巾，一副出差完刚回到公司的模样。

铉辰脱去外套与毛帽，露出番定的灰衬衫与深色长裤，走近他，伸手摸上他的前额，温和咖啡混着奶香轻轻的舒缓的将他包围。

「还好，不热，没有发烧。」

「我没事。」

「你脸色很差，气味都封帖盖住了，我也闻不出来你的情况。」铉辰蹙眉，拉开椅子坐落他身边。

「你跟旻浩哥怎么了吗？」

「啊？」

「我说你跟旻浩哥之间怎么了吗？」

「我跟旻浩哥，」知城瘪瘪嘴，「没有什么关系。」

「喔。」铉辰扬眉歪头看着他。

「欸，你不要学会彰彬哥的只出单音说话方式啦。」知城推了一把扬起嘴角忍着笑意的好友。

铉辰轻笑了起来，「其实是果酱告诉我，一直有另外一个人常常到我们的公寓。」

「怎么可能？」

圆眼大睁，「果酱才不会说话，还是你其实懂猫语，却一直隐瞒？！」

铉辰翻了个白眼，「拜托，韩知城我跟你住在一起，共享一个公寓，我常发现果酱的猫砂被清理，食盘水盆都定期有人清洗过。不是我做的，当然也不可能是你。」

「啊喔。」知城眨眨眼，「等等，你什么时候发现的？」

「你觉得呢？」

知城噘嘴，「你该不会从头到尾都知道吧。」

「我什么都不知道，你看起来什么都不想说，我就什么都没问，但是….」铉辰轻拍好友的肩，「你今天看起来不像没事的模样，说吧怎么了？」

「旻浩哥，要自己度过发情期。」

「想陪伴？」

「对！」知城摀脸哀鸣。「非常～非常～非常～非常～非常～」

娇小的男子噘嘴皱鼻，「我根本就是坐立难安，想到旻浩哥正一个人面对欲火灼身的情况，我却待在这里什么都没做，就很难受。」

「你可以去陪他啊。」铉辰疑惑，「为什么不？」

知城怔住了，「对耶，为什么不？」

铉辰点点头，「你想想看，避孕套好好使用，其他的就是次数与激烈程度是平时的数倍，一定会被结跟被咬，如果你可以接受，那么有何不可？」

知城眨眨眼。

「啊，我想起来了，你不想被标记，不想要气味交融与覆盖。」

知城噘嘴，「但是，就算被标记最多也顶多半年就代谢掉了。」

铉辰轻拍好友的肩，「你想清楚就行，重要的是你的意愿，自己决定。」

知城刷地站起身，「你说的没错，我要去找旻浩哥。」

他快速的收拾物品，「铉辰，谢谢啦，BYE~」

「我会帮你请假，需要送餐点可以联络我。」

知城已经肩起提包，头也不回背着铉辰举手挥了挥快速离开。

铉辰看着快步离开的娇小身影，摇摇头轻笑。

旻浩哥的公寓他只来过一两次，知城记得的密码锁是生日八码，输入后门开。

旻浩全裸的躺在床上，听到密码锁被按响，用手肘撑起上身，眨眨眼，几乎不敢置信。

娇小的男子像是一抹鲜艳的灿烂光线探入他乏味的公寓，知城拿下头上深褐色的针织毛帽，脱去保暖的厚长大衣，里面是上班装束，雾粉红混鲑鱼粉的拼贴衬衫，再套一件暖棕色的羊毛针织衫，下半身则是深咖啡长裤，看起来像是一块香浓巧克力蛋糕，朝他走来。

他应该是疯了，才会看见幻象，从上礼拜就不理会他的omega，刚才在他想象中出现的娇小身躯，居然现在活生生的出现在他面前。

「知城，你怎么来？」

娇小的男子耸耸肩，「给你猜。」

知城一推开门就被淡淡的肉桂辛香甜美的气息包围，不浓应该是开启空调的强力清净功能，这肉桂香气他分明是第一次闻到，为什么觉得温暖而且熟悉，一点也不陌生甚至十分习惯？

他坐到旻浩身旁，那赤裸的身体肌理线条美好的像是要擦出火花，一条棉被半盖在身上，脸色却很平淡。这哥又是一副把所有想法压在心底的淡然模样，不动声色的看着他，居然在发情期也可以摆出这个姿态？

知城坐落旻浩身旁，「猜到了吗？我来陪你。」

旻浩觉得快疯了，感觉到内在的Alpha喜悦的欢呼，现在的他刚好在发泄后的平静期，他知道等下一波欲望波滔涌上时，他内在的alpha会疯狂，他会失去控制，想要气味交融与覆盖，想要成结，想要标记，想要把omega纳为己有。

但是，

这每项他想要的，却没一项是知城愿意的。他有非常非常大的可能会失去控制，强迫可爱的omega。

旻浩坐起身，摀脸叹了口气，「你这么想折磨我？」摇摇头，「不用测试玩我了，我绝对会失控。」

知城噘嘴，伸出右手小拇指，「打勾勾，先约法三章，一定要戴上避孕套，其他的都可以。」

旻浩抬起头，怔住了。

他没有听错吧？

「我是来陪你度过发情期的，我想清楚了，任你咬，任你结，任你标记，我愿意。」知城噘嘴信誓旦旦的说着。

这绝对是作梦。

圆眼看着他，「嘿！旻浩哥，你怎么不说话，不喜欢吗？还是，还是你想要自己一个人？」

娇小的男子，紧抿着嘴，坐在床边看着他，等着他回答。

「知城你不要太勉强。」

旻浩将知城拥入怀中，搓揉怀中刚才在冬季户外有些凉冷的发，「不需要，我可以自己一个人度过发情期。」

怀中娇小的身躯与那信心满满的口气截然不同，紧绷且僵硬。

「我想要！」

知城停顿了一下，深吸一口气，轻轻地开口，「旻浩哥，我，我其实曾经被标记过几次，但是恋情的收尾却都很悲惨，理智愤恨厌恶那些糟糕的前任，但是身体却十分渴求，我得花了非常多力气才能脱离那种超级悲惨的，身心背离的状态，超级痛苦。」

知城抬头看旻浩的脸，直视他的双眸，圆眼泛着真挚的火光像在燃烧。

「旻浩哥，虽然我还是没办法跟你交往，但是，你对我很重要。」知城越讲越激动，「我，我很在乎你，我想要为了你，我想要陪你度过发情期，我，我准备好了。」

旻浩紧紧的将娇小的男子拥入怀中，紧紧的。

「谢谢你愿意跨出这一步，知城，我真的好高兴。」喜悦充斥他的胸臆，情感膨胀。

「哎呀，我快不能呼吸了。」知城挣扎着扭动，「松开一点。」旻浩放松胳臂将下巴轻靠在略窄的肩膀上，知城轻轻地回抱。

两人静静的享受彼此的体温，都没有说话。

半晌，

「旻浩哥，没想到你的气味是肉桂的香气。」知城嗅着空气里辛辣却又柔和甜美的气息，「闻起来顶棒的。」复杂树皮香气缓缓的将他包覆，让他莫名的放松安心。

旻浩笑了起来，「甜咸皆可用，是吧？」

「我是甜食派，我喜欢肉桂卷，也喜欢在苹果派上洒肉桂粉，也喜欢加在咖啡的奶泡上。」

「结束后周末去吃？」

「好。」

知城笑了起来，圆眼真挚待着期待，突然噘嘴，「那就说好了喔，戴好避孕套。」轻咬下唇略有些紧张，「旻浩哥，帮我撕掉。」

知城转身低下头露出后颈的肌肤，一片气味封帖紧贴着ABO最重要的腺体出口，旻浩伸手轻轻撕下，久违的莓果香气袅袅缭绕。

莓果香气一窜入鼻腔，他身体欲望几乎立刻沸腾起来，他深吸口气抱住身前的知城，轻轻吻上眼前那光洁的后颈肌肤。

「啊…. 」

知城倒抽一口气，碰的扭身逃开，跳离床铺，手掌压住后颈，噘嘴抗议，「呀，旻浩哥，怎么可以一开始就先吻这里。」

「来。」强壮的男子目光有些涣散却温柔满溢，坐在床缘，双腿间欲望硬挺勃发，展开双臂，等待可爱的莓果妖精投怀送抱，呼唤着，邀请着，渴求着。

知城深吸口气。

他来之前就想清楚了，鼓起勇气，往前一步，任由旻浩轻搂住他的腰。

「知城，如果你承受不住，很难受，记得要逃跑，答应我。」真挚认真的说着。

「嗯，超过承受范围，我就逃跑。」

知城亲了一下旻浩的额头，弯下身膝盖着地，跪在旻浩两腿之间，握住硬挺阴茎，张口纳入。


	14. Chapter 14

果然是性欲勃发的发情期，茎柱浮起的静脉的比起平时更要粗大，生气勃勃的鼓涨，知城才吞吐没几口，热烫的精液就充斥他的口腔。

他擦去溢出嘴角的几滴液体，从床头柜那盒旻浩的玩具箱找到金属色的小包装，撕开，趁旻浩哥仍在恍惚中将套子对准戴好，沿着茎柱往下推到底。

他站起身开始解衬衫的钮扣，解到一半就有手伸过来将那衣角从裤中拉出，往上抚摸他的肌肤，掌心很热，抚摸乳头快感令他一颤。

「嗯…..」

知城果断放弃衬衫，先扳开腰间的皮带扣，解开裤带扣栓，一双迫不及待的手已经抓住布料往下剥，将内外裤一口气退至膝盖，臀腿肌肤瞬间裸露在外有些冷。

略带粗糙的掌心抓捏臀腿，再将布料往下拉退至脚踝，他用手掌撑在床铺上稳住身体，配合抬脚着将腿上的布料全脱光。

旻浩让他膝盖跪在床，他还来不及喘息，湿热的唇舌就贴上臀滑探至入口。唇很柔软，舌则灵活探索，胡渣则有些刺带来些许的麻痒。

才舔没几下旻浩就将他翻正，深邃眼眸里满是情欲，勾拉他的腿放置腰侧，将硕大的头端对准柔软的穴口。

「旻浩哥，慢一点。」

果然是失去理智的发情期，旻浩哥平时欢爱时从来没有这么急躁，衬衫才脱到一半还挂在身上，他既没有足够的湿润，也根本还没有准备好，有些惊慌，忍不住开口。

旻浩停顿了一下，深吸口气，「我尽量。」抿着嘴忍耐，缓缓的将热烫的欲望推入知城的身体，他咬着下唇闷哼，旻浩喘一口气再开始解他身上的衬衫，再松开手低俯上身，温热的身体拥抱，炙热的唇贴着唇热切的吻着。

时间与空间已经丧失意义，意识逐渐模糊，剩下的只有感觉。

旻浩醒来时，发现天色已暗，昏暗的房间只有厨房餐桌上亮着温馨的黄灯，娇小的身影正坐在桌前，他爬起身，发现阴茎仍勃发着也已经更换了新的套子，他朝光源走去。

知城正鼓着可爱的腮帮子，递给他一个勺子。「旻浩哥，喏，咖哩饭，吃吗？」

「怎么会有？」

「我请铉辰帮忙送来的，冰箱里的三明治或是泡面我都吃腻了。」知城噘嘴，又再大吃一口艳黄色彩的咖哩饭。

「嗯，你不吃吗？」

他伸掌摩挲一下知城的发，「你很有精神真是太好了。」

「因为感觉不太强烈，所以…..」知城耸耸肩。

「抱歉，我一下子就会失去理智，顾不上让你舒服了。」

「说到这个，」知城歪头看着他，「旻浩哥，你是不是没有打算标记我？」

他眨眨眼，放下嘴边的水杯，「你发现了？我希望可以不要在发情期，而是能够思考的时候来标记。」

知城歪头疑惑，「为什么有差别吗？」

「我想要让你很有感觉，让你在即将高潮的边缘徘徊几次，不停的求着我，然后.... 」

「Stop！」知城涨红了脸，打断他的话，「你居然，你居然想好了。」知城眨眨眼，「听起来好棒啊。」

「但是我也没太多把握能够在发情期做到不标记，」他勺一口咖哩饭入口，「所以没有先告诉你。」

「难怪全都用正面体位。」

「嗯。」旻浩点点头。

「喏，帮我涂。」知城将一罐润滑凝胶递给他。

他看手中小罐的标签，”药用润滑，内含5%止痛剂5%消炎剂”。

「铉辰拿来的？」

「嗯。」

「等等，不会是徐彰彬用过？」

「怎么可能，全新的，我才刚打开。」

知城转过身背向旻浩，膝盖跪在餐椅上，上身胸与肩膀贴靠在餐桌，翘起臀尻，用手拨开臀瓣，入口正对着旻浩，美丽的皱褶一瓣瓣红肿着有些可怜兮兮的模样，湿漉漉的泛着水光。

「快点帮我涂～～」甜腻的尾音。

旻浩感觉自己呼吸立刻急促了起来，深吸口气，轻拍一掌高扬的臀肉。

「呀，韩知城你真得很故意。」

「嗯，我非常的，特别的，故意。」知城转回正面，手撑桌面，轻笑着坐在餐桌上，打开双腿。

旻浩打开小罐将许多凝胶涂抹在硬挺的阴茎上，臂勾知城的腿，吻上轻喘气的双唇，对准入口一推到底。

呻吟溢出嘴角，他内在的alpha面貌再次出现，拥着娇小的男子，摆动臀胯，低喃赞叹。

「Omega，你好可爱。」

「啊….嗯….. 」

知城醒时，发现自己在床铺上，头有些混闷思绪迟滞，他知道是因为睡眠时不时被中断的缘故，一只温暖的胳膊搁在他的腰上，他爬起身，摸索床头柜上找到自己的手机。

嗯，已是星期三的早晨。

他将手机放回，身旁旻浩美丽的五官松弛放松的熟睡，他忍不住手指戳几下脸颊，皮肤弹性真好，眼睫毛好长啊。

「知城….别弄。」旻浩咕哝着。

真可爱。他再戳几下，压按高挺的鼻子，拉拉脸颊肉。

「这么好玩？」他的手被旻浩握在掌中，沙哑半梦半醒的声音，眼睛微张看着他。

糟糕，醒了。

知城噘嘴，「就一时手痒。」

旻浩亲吻他的手心，双眸深邃，把他拉入怀中，唇再次吻上。

柔软的唇舌热切而直接，旻浩翻身而上，将他的腿勾在腰侧，直接了的推入勃发的欲望。

「嗯……」

他的身体居然已经习惯这种原始平乏无趣的抽插，而且平淡舒适愉悦，他可以感觉到内心的omega具象化般，正扬着下巴舒适的躺着享受感觉抚顺他的毛皮。

真是，怎么会这么像果酱，不是应该只纤细美丽优雅的狼吗？还好没有果酱那么胖就是了。

知城如然间觉得自己抽离出来，感觉到体内的那头狼？猫？正占据着他的身体，又觉得他与内在的那家伙其实是某些部份是一体的。

旻浩低喃与喘息在颈畔在耳际，很热很性感。

他抓握着旻浩的腿与臂膀，随着动作摆荡，原本浅淡的快感逐渐累积越来越强，酥麻荡漾神经，知城忍不住呻吟了起来。

「嗯....啊....天啊，好舒服喔.... 」

欸，不该是这样的....啊....我才不要只满足这种单一无趣的抽插….

「Omega，我好喜欢你，你好可爱…..」

「....嗯….Alpha....好棒，Alpha.....」

呀，等等，你怎么可以这样认定，我可还没有承认啊！

「Omega..... 」

「Alpha….给我结，我想要你的结…. 」

呀，这不是我说的。啊，好棒！等等，嗯，太多了，啊..... 旻浩哥…..

周五的夜晚，

Lily Green酒吧

美丽强壮的男子一身业务风格深蓝正装，正坐在窗边那张小圆桌，解开衬衫领口几颗钮扣，啜饮调酒，享受难得的一人时光。

「旻浩，嘿。」是彰彬，深灰色的保暖大衣与毛帽一副才刚从户外走进酒吧的模样。

「好久没有看你一个人来喝酒了，知城呢？」

「不知道在闹什么别扭。」旻浩摊手，「但是他陪我渡过发情期，应该需要一点自己的空间。」

旻浩歪着头看着彰彬，彰彬明显情绪有些低落，平时都会出现围绕在彰彬身旁的高挑优雅的身影却不在。

「你跟铉辰呢，吵架了？」

「喔。」彰彬紧抿着嘴，哼个单音。

「没想到。」他挑眉有些惊讶。

「喔。」这单音听起来更低落了。

「真难得，可以看见你这郁闷的模样，我也是顶爽快的。」他勾起嘴角。

「李旻浩。」这个单音有些咬牙切齿。

「请你喝酒，坐吧。」轻拍一下同期壮硕的背膀。

「喔。」

彰彬脱去大衣与毛帽，拉开座椅坐至他对面座位，点了杯High Ball。

酒来，他拿起杯跟彰彬碰杯，「你别硬钻牛角尖了，想不通的。」

「喔。」

「稍微给彼此次一点空间，思考一下也是顶好的，不需要逼得太紧，贴得太近。」

「喔。」

城市另一隅，

知城与铉辰的公寓，

铉辰一身休闲正在切菜，知城则正站在他身旁洗菜，炉上一口锅正在滚汤。

「知城，你跟旻浩哥吵架了？」

「没有。」知城噘嘴，「花点时间陪我亲亲好友乃是天经地义之事，你瞧我是见色忘友之人吗？」

「你是啊。」

「呀呀呀，黄铉辰。」他拿起一片菜叶左摇右晃。

「那怎么啦？」

「没什么，就是情不自禁叫了旻浩哥Alpha，觉得很别扭，最近不想见他。」

「这不是好事吗？」

知城瘪瘪嘴，「我不才不承认！我又没有跟他交往，他又不是我男友，更不是我的伴侣，怎么可能是我的Alpha。」

铉辰翻了个白眼，「随你，你开心就好，我对此无话可说。」

他噘嘴，「就是告诉你我的想法，我也知道听起来很矛盾。」

「你知道就好。」铉辰走到炉前，将火关小，尝一口汤，在勺一口给知城尝。

知城吹凉后小心地吞入，眨眨眼，对铉辰点点头。

「嗯，至少，让我逃避个一两个星期。」

「顺便让身体休养一下？」铉辰挑眉，「是说你看起来精神挺好的。」

「嗯，经过这次发情期，我才发现平常交欢很爽有很大一半是旻浩哥的功劳，而我是那个只负责享受的人。」

「剩下的一半呢？」

「肉体的本能。」娇小的男子耸耸肩。「而且我有预感，我原本预定下个月的发情期会往后延，陪旻浩哥的这几天兴奋度不高，但是满足度爆表。」双手一摊，「我真搞不懂ABO动物面。」

「我也不懂，你等等可以问昇玟或是精寅，毕竟一个是ABO专科医生，一个即将走上ABO研究之路的学者。」

知城笑了起来，「这样好吗？今天可是我第一次跟昇玟见面，马上就跟他咨询我的性爱困扰，他分明就下班了。要的话，也应该是我到诊所挂号就诊才对？」

他将洗净的菜叶放入网碗中沥水。

「而且，我怕的是他解释，我反而更不懂了。」

「这倒是很有可能。」

「你呢？跟彰彬哥。」

「想要冷静一阵子。」

「WHAT？！！」

铉辰歪头想了一下，才重新开口，「其实我也不太懂，但是虽然已经交往了几个月，某些时候我还是会觉得自己一头热，傻傻的扑到彰彬哥的身上。」

优雅的男子若有所思的缓缓将水倒入杯中，喝了一口。

「我想要他的气味随时包覆着我，想要让所有的人都知道我属于他…. 但是，彰彬哥却没有这样的需求。」

「唉，恋爱真是麻烦。」

「喔，韩知城你觉得自己在恋爱啦？」

「嗯，我发现了，我好喜欢旻浩哥。」知城垂下头，哀号，「呜呜呜～我完蛋了。」

「有什么好完蛋的，喜欢人是一件好事啊。」

他噘嘴，「我有点害怕，他的一举一动都好像会牵动我的心，我根本不知道我怎么了，也不知道该怎么办才好，像是失去重心浮在空中。」

「呵呵呵，韩知城，这才是你避不见面的真正原因吧。」

「嗯。」他皱鼻瘪嘴，垂下肩膀，「对。」

「你这个笨拙的傻蛋。」

锅摆餐桌中央，铉辰、知城与昇玟三个人吃火锅。

昇玟笔挺的白衬衫，眼镜因为蒸气而雾蒙蒙的，却毫不在意的夹着菜喝着汤。

「嗯？」昇玟喝了一口汤，「你说你上周第一次闻到旻浩肉桂的气味，却觉得很熟悉，很简单，因为你不是”真的第一次”闻到。」

知城圆眼大睁，满脸困惑。

「后颈的腺体出口只是身体众多ABO腺体出口当中的最大也重要的一个，但是身体各个部位其实都有ABO腺体，只是小得多。」

铉辰点头，「喔~原来如此，所以才会有身体气味消除乳液类似这样子的产品。」

昇玟点点头，「并且，你使用的气味封帖，功能是封印90-95%的颈部ABO腺体产生的气味，并非百分之百。」

铉辰帮昇玟再盛一碗汤，昇玟笑着接过。

「刚听你说的有点乱，我重新整理一下。」

昇玟喝一口汤，在重新开口，「在你上一次发情期之前，你们就已经发生肉体关系，而后，你发情期时把他的衬衫放在巢里，然后，接下来几个月的时间，你们都很稳定的相处与肉体交流。」

知城眨眨眼，又点点头，「对。」

「你的身体，你内在的omega在这段时间已经逐渐的习惯旻浩的气味，并且，其实在你不知不觉间，你们两人的气味应该早就互相交融交流好一段时间，只是因为你采用气味封帖，所以才没有发现，不然你应该可以察觉自己的气味融入肉桂香气。」

知城眨眨眼，嘴巴张开似乎想要说些什么，嚅嗫数下，又再次阖上。

「但是，你刚说的那种看到内在omega具象化的这件事，就像是问到”灵体脱离”一样。」昇玟耸耸肩，「反正我是没遇过。可以的话我也很想看看内在的beta长什么模样。」

「我也是。」铉辰歪头想象，「我的内在omega….，大概是一头随处可见的灰毛狼，但是因为体型太长，而塞不进喜欢的暖窝里而时常感到困扰？」

「不不不，」知城抢话，「我觉得是会因为尾巴毛太膨松而困扰，因为得花很多时间去理毛。」

铉辰扬眉，「炸毛的尾巴，这….是松鼠吧？」

昇玟笑着吐槽，「理毛是猫才会做的行为，可不是狼。」

＂＂叮咚～叮咚～叮咚～＂＂

门铃响了。

「喔，精寅来了，我去开门。」


	15. Chapter 15

冬天，

连日几天的落雪，今天放晴了，天空居然露出些淡蓝色彩，像是水彩淡晕一抹。

娇小的男子坐在车后座正在前往拜访客户的途中，车内供暖没有户外那么寒，知城松开颈脖上的围巾，望着车窗外街景流动，思绪发散。

胸臆里鼓胀的情愫，不知道何时萌生的喜欢，发现时早已从嫩芽展叶茁壮。

他喜欢旻浩哥，然后呢？

他该怎么办？

他不知道该怎么办。

这些日子以来他一直真诚地跟旻浩哥相处，两人也相处愉快舒适。

旻浩哥喜欢我吗？

虽然旻浩哥从来没有对他说过，但是喜欢的吧？

那些温和眼神，那些温暖的拥抱，那些亲昵的拍搓头发……

旻浩哥喜欢我吗？

是喜欢的吧？

是吧？

旻浩哥喜欢他，他也喜欢旻浩哥，然后呢？

该怎么办？

他不知道该怎么办。

交往？

跟旻浩哥交往，确定彼此情侣的关系？

「唉……」

娇小的男子长叹一口气，略有些暴躁的抓搓头发。

他的过往的恋情，总是悲惨的收场，绝无善终。

情侣这种关系，放在韩知城这个人身上就是等待着破碎命运。

好烦，他怎么想都没有一个结果，总是无限循环的循环绕不出去。

还是干脆装傻，不要管自己喜欢上旻浩哥这件事情，继续维持现在的关系……吗？

城市一隅，

知城拜访客户结束，从商办大楼里走出来，娇小的身体紧裹在保暖长羽绒大衣里。

冬天的蓝天特别淡，云很薄。知城呼出的气都冒成白烟，赶紧拉高脸前的棕褐格子围巾。

他感觉手机震动，掏出来一看，是铉辰要他别在外头吃甜食早点回去。

HJ: 今晚吃辣炒年糕

HJ: 早点回来

JSung: 我要放鱼板！！

JSung: 还要肉片

HJ: 鱼板没有，肉片已备

JSung: (比心图式)

「知城？」

「韩知城。」

有人呼唤他，娇小的男子回过头，眨眨眼，眼前的人既熟悉又陌生的平凡脸。

平凡男子穿着深蓝色的羊毛大衣，灰色的毛帽与手套，正在对他微笑挥手招呼，快步朝他走来，「知城，好久不见。」

他的前男友，只看过他伪装模样的alpha。他淡淡的暗自叹了口气，客套的打了声招呼，「KI。」

「有空吗？喝杯咖啡？」

他眨眨眼，抿了一下唇，看这那张平凡的脸，缓缓的点头，跟着KI的背影走向商办大楼门口旁的Café。

这是间外带店，只有一条靠窗的窄桌，供客人站着等待可稍微置物与休憩。

温暖的室内令他将外套拉链松开来适应。

KI点了两杯热拿铁，将一杯递给他。

「好久不见了，知城。」

知城将咖啡杯砰的放在窄桌上，

「想说什么快点，甭绕圈，我赶时间。」知城蹙眉一脸不耐烦。

「你记得我们第一次见面吗？」

「不记得，反正就既然我们原本公司是在同办公楼，不是在大厅就是在电梯。」

「在酒吧，你穿着宽松领口艳紫色长版上衣，紧身的亮黄长裤。」

知城眨眨眼，

「你迫不及待的把我拉进厕所，我才刚把套子戴好，你就立刻坐下来，我几乎一下子就射了出来。」

WHAT？！

「你嫌弃又无奈的看着我，我求你再给我一次机会，你耸耸肩答应了跟我回公寓，除了莓果香气以外身上全是乱七八糟的各种不同的气味，隔天我睡起来，你就不见了。」

知城怔愣着。

「几个月后，你在大厅出入口撞到我，把半杯咖啡全洒在我身上，一脸腼腆害羞的跟我抱歉，邀我的手机号码说请我吃晚餐，我还以为是另外一个人。」

娇小的男子倒是笑了起来，「我是故意的撞你的，只是真没想到咖啡洒得那么夸张，毁了你一件衬衫。」

「知城，我知道我们交往的过程，你都在勉强自己，总是顺着我。」

KI轻轻地说着，「其实我也曾想过要告诉你展现真正的模样，只是，我实在太享受你百依百顺的模样，太满意事事合意的舒爽感。」

他耸耸肩，「忍耐是有限度的，一直假装总是有个极限，会累。」

「抱歉了，让你迁就着我，包容着我。」

突然KI紧紧抱住他，将头靠在他的颈窝，试图嗅闻他的气味。

「放开我！！」

「韩知城…..我也很喜欢真正的鲜艳恣意的模样….. 」

「「放！」」

「「开！！！」」

知城不停努力的挣扎，终于找到施力处手掌用力将KI推开，胸口剧烈起伏喘着气。

KI双眸蓄满了水光，「知城，我们不能再重新来过吗？」声音里全是恳求。

「绝。无。可。能。」一个字一个字用力强调。

「知城….. 」

「我有喜欢的人了。」知城态度放缓，淡淡的说，「我陪他度过了发情期，我，我很喜欢他。」

KI双拳紧握，说不出话，僵着。

「抱歉KI，你是个好人。」知城摇摇头，叹了口气，「我们已经分手，你我之间已成过去。」

KI扯了扯嘴角，苦涩的构不成笑。

「我走了，谢谢你的咖啡。」

知城朝门口走去，却被往后拉入怀中。

胳膊搂得很紧，紧到有些疼痛，几乎让知城无法呼吸喘不过气。

「知城…..，祝你幸福。」KI低语。

拥抱松开。

他赶紧迈开脚步，推门离开Café。

回到公寓，推开门，胖猫果酱的喵叫与浓郁的料理香气一口气涌上。

「铉辰，好香啊~~我肚子好~~~饿~~~喔~~~~」

知城站在鞋柜旁，边高声哀嚎着边低头脱去脚上的鞋袜。

「呜！」

突然落入紧实温暖的怀抱，惊吓得挣扎想要推开，

「知城….. 」又柔又软的声音，轻声的呼唤着他，他立刻放松了下来。

「旻浩哥。」知城噘嘴，手臂回搂旻浩的腰，将头轻靠在肩膀。

旻浩搂着略窄的肩腰，厚实的外套仍带着一丝户外冬季的冷霜，「你怎么来了？我肚子好饿啊！给点空间让我脱外套。」知城笑着推开他然后开始脱去毛帽和连身的羽绒大衣。

突然一丝陌生的气味窜入鼻腔直击神经。

！！？？

怎么可能！！！

旻浩僵怔住了，用力拉开知城的正脱到一半的保暖大衣衣襟，头凑往娇小男子的颈侧抽动鼻翼嗅闻。

那缕陌生的气味虽然淡却很确实，在颈窝处最浓。

旻浩表情僵固嘴唇紧抿成一条线，脸色越来越冷，越来越沉。

知城歪头疑惑，「旻浩哥？」

知城眼前那对美丽的双眸溢出愤怒，怒火逐渐升高，然后涣散。

「旻浩哥？」

「Omega，你身上有其他alpha的味道。为什么？」声音又冷又沉，宛若冬季里的冻霜。

旻浩手伸往后撕去自己颈后的气味封帖，肉桂辛味汹涌的扬起，与旻浩冷沉的声音截然迥异，火辣辣的愤怒气味飘散在空气里。

知城愣住了。

他喜欢的alpha肉桂气味一点也不温柔，愤怒的攫住他内在的omega，他内在的omega哀鸣着赶紧尽可能安抚眼前的alpha。

他最讨厌这种感觉，被ABO强迫控制的状态。

「你去找其他的alpha了？」旻浩的声音又冷又重，像是寒冰。

他从来没有看过这样的旻浩哥，前一刻还温柔的拥着他的旻浩哥，现在却紧抿着嘴，双眸涣散泛着怒火。

知城不禁害怕的退后一步。

「说！回答我。」

知城再往后退一步，旻浩抓住他的手臂。

「放开我，旻浩哥。」知城瞪着眼前的美丽双眸，急促的口气里带着一些胆怯，疼痛从被抓住的手腕扩散全身，好可怕。

「放开！」

旻浩几乎粗暴的左手掌正面抓扣住知城的颈脖下巴交接的软处。

「你跑去找其他alpha了？」

「没有没有没有没有没有没有……」

「哼？」手掌收紧，掐着知城的下巴，「那么告诉我，为什么你身上有其他alpha的气味？」

他从来没有看过这样子的旻浩，失去意识神色冷沉，旻浩愤怒的气味紧紧着攫住他的每一根神经。

可爱的圆眼里蓄满了泪水，「我…刚刚拜访客户结束遇到我的前男友，稍微聊了一下，最后，道别时互相拥抱了一下。」

「前男友？！！你的前男友？？」

旻浩几乎瞬间收紧手掌，知城根本喘不过气。

「李旻浩，你在做什么？！！快放开知城！」

铉辰从厨房走出来，没想到会遇到这样的景象。

「旻浩哥，你冷静一点。」铉辰手轻放在愤怒的alpha肩膀上，摇了摇，放缓口气陈述着，「知城陪你度过了发情期，他怎么还会去找其他的Alpha？」

「旻浩哥……」

圆眼漾着惊慌，蓄满眼眶的泪水滑落丰润的脸颊。

「啊！！！」愤怒的大喊，旻浩深吸一口气，缓缓呼出，将紧抓知城的手松开。

知城软倒在地大口大口的喘气，铉辰赶紧挡在旻浩与娇小的男子之间，「知城，你还好吗？快躲进房间里。」

「咳咳，没事，咳，我很好….」他终于缓过来了，勉强答了一句。

旻浩右手掌紧摀着脸，急促的呼吸着。

一会儿，就过气来，放下掩面的掌，几乎是面无表情的冷硬，从喉咙硬挤出话，沙哑而粗糙，「知城，抱歉，我今天先回去了。」。

「等等，旻浩哥，等等。」娇小的男子赶紧站起身。

高挑的身体立刻挡在两人中间，张开手臂阻止知城往旻浩靠近。

旻浩转身快速离开，知城赶紧冲上去，却被铉辰抓住。

「韩知城你别过去，你会让旻浩哥再次失去意识。」

公寓门”咖”一声阖上，只剩空气里火辣辣的肉桂辛香。

知城双腿一软再次跌坐在地，抹一把脸上的不知何时溢出的泪水。


	16. Chapter 16

_LK:_ _对不起_

 _JSung:_ _没关系_

 _JSung:_ _就是吓到啦_

旻浩没有回复。

知城数个月以来首次度过了没有旻浩的周末，独自窝在房间里看着电影连戏剧与各种各式各样的节目，只剩手指还活着。

周一，

灰蒙蒙的冬季天空，

Blue Moon的大办公室，

知城一早动力全开将紧急的事情努力处理告一段落，终于挤出了空档，瘪瘪嘴，离开大办公室，深吸口气，踏上楼梯。

他要去找李旻浩。

娇小的男子穿着淡紫色的衬衫罩上保暖的深灰针织衫，脚穿黑色西裤，走出楼梯拨了拨头发，正要跨步走入外贸组的中型办公室，旻浩熟悉的背影穿着一贯业务风白底条纹衬衫与深色西裤，正在跟另外一位同事讨论工作。

突然桌上的电话响起，旻浩停下对谈，接起来电，高挺笔直的鼻梁，美丽的双眸被浓长的睫毛框着，绝美的侧脸，专注电话那头的人沟通的认真神态，帅气而迷人。

知城心骤跳了一下，深吸口气，用意志强迫自己转开视线，往后一移，是那位原本跟旻浩讨论事情的同事，睁着眼傻愣愣地直直盯着旻浩看，眼光里爱慕流转。

他眨眨眼，立刻扭头把视线挪开，骤然转身差点撞上来人，赶紧退后稳住脚步，对上一双锐利的长眸，短发女性扬起眉，声音冷且严肃，「韩知城。」

「泰瑞姊。」

「我们突然有紧急的大案件，等等马上要开会，你有什么事找旻浩的话传讯或mail。」

他顿住了。

泰瑞看知城顿住没有回答的模样，补充一句，「这几天应该会忙得不得了。」

知城下意识的点点头，泰瑞嘴角上扬绕过仍尚未完全反应过来的娇小男子，走入中型办公室。

另外几位同事立刻迎上来，绕着泰瑞讲事情。

他叹了口气转身离开。

「怎么啦？知城，吃午餐了喔。」

知城感觉到有人拍拍他的肩，抬起头来是铉辰温和的笑脸，「巷子里新开了家饭卷，开幕期间免费送一碗汤。我们快点走吧。」

他站起身，穿上保暖的厚羽绒大衣，圈上围巾，跟着铉辰去吃午餐。

小店里挤满了人，知城和铉辰两人只能站在吧台，铉辰端着冒着温暖的热气的汤碗，他狠咬一口饭卷双颊鼓起用力的咀嚼。

「生什么闷气？」

他摇摇头否认。

「喔。」

铉辰咬一口饭卷，不可置否的挑眉。

他吞下食物，皱鼻噘嘴，「刚去找旻浩哥，他在忙，而且泰瑞姊说他们部门这几天都会很忙。」

「嗯哼。」

娇小的男子双肩骤然往下垂，「旻浩哥讯息一直都不回，我又找不到他，然后我刚看到他同部门的同事直愣愣的一直盯着旻浩哥看，应该偷偷暗恋着旻浩哥。」

知城歪头叹了口气，「我脑子乱糟糟的，心情也很乱，不知道该怎么办。」

「告白啊！」

「告白？」

「嗯，铉辰点点头，「把你的心情感觉和想法告诉李旻浩。」

圆眼睁着，顿了几秒，眨了眨，「铉辰，你觉得旻浩哥对我是什么看法呢？」

铉辰倒是没想到知城会问这个，歪头想了一下，「嗯……活泼可爱的omega？」

知城噘嘴，显然不是想要听这个。

铉辰笑了起来，「我又不是旻浩怎么知道，但是如果你是问我，对我来说你是我的好友，邋遢懒散，房间超乱，工作却总是完成得很好，虽然平时有些任性，却会在我困难的时候压抑自己感受来帮助我。」

「我这么好？」知城略有些讶异。

「喔。」

铉辰点点头，「你超好，知城你别怕，把你的感觉和想法告诉旻浩哥，他不是KI也不是其他你任何一个前任。你知道的。」

知城瘪瘪嘴，缓缓的点了点头。

「嗯。」

周三，

没有星星的夜晚，九点左右，

另一个城市里的酒店附设酒吧，调酒师正在摇着金属杯制作着华美的调酒，发出冰块碰撞的声响。

美丽的男子仍穿着业务风的西装，仅松开几颗衬衫的钮扣，正坐在吧台，桌前一杯high ball，水珠滑下玻璃杯壁，被一手拿起啜饮。

知城身上的alpha气味居然是他的前男友，

”前男友”

”曾经交往过的人”

这些词语的含意混着气味时不时刺激着他，愤怒随之扬起，又懊恼自己的愚蠢的嫉妒心，理智知道自己生气过度了，着实没什么道理。

却还是生气，心情混乱。

手机里知城传了很多话，他都不冷不淡简单回答着，说糟糕点就是敷衍，甚至他没有告诉知城他这几天出差。

自己正在闹着别扭，他从没想过自己会如此。

「李旻浩？」

精干的女子已换去上班时的装束，一身休闲的宽松长裙，面露些许惊讶，出声招呼。

「泰瑞。」旻浩简单招呼。

泰瑞坐落他身旁，锐长的眉毛蹙起，「你跟韩知城之间发生什么事吗？我以为你们关系很稳定呢。」

？

旻浩愣住了，嘴角抽搐了一下才开口，「你知道我跟知城？」

泰瑞笑了起来，「当然。」

「你怎么看出来的？」

泰瑞看见多年同事少见的傻呆模样忍不住笑得更开些，「好几个月以前，知城来找你的时候被我拦截拉去谈话了一次。」

「什么？！」

「别担心我帮你说了些好话。」

泰瑞耸耸肩，「我们时常配合出差，通常这个时候你应该在房里跟知城煲着phone Sex，没想到你却在这里一个人喝着闷酒。嘿，旻浩说真的你这几天有些心神不宁，以你的个性必然有些严重性。」

泰瑞停嘴，挑扬起眉，「所以，你们怎么了？」

旻浩神色如常却拿起玻璃杯喝了好大一口，再将杯放下，叹了口气，缓缓道出在内心已久的纠结，「我前几天在他身上闻到其他alpha的味道，是他的前男友，我愤怒的失去意识。」

泰瑞细长的眼里满是兴味，「你现在居然仍然还在生气？没想到嫉妒心这么强？」

旻浩声音冷硬，「知城他不愿意跟我交往，我连”男友”这个称号都没有能获得。」

泰瑞嘴角上翘，「你被现代社会束缚住啦，别纠结交不交往，你想想，回溯人类的原始时代或是野狼，根本没有”交往”这件事，重要的是”配偶””伴侣”的相处关系。」

旻浩想了一下，又重新开口，「知城陪我度过了发情期，但是我却仍没有标记他。」

「啊？」

旻浩淡淡地说，「我觉得…..其实知城根本没有搞懂自己喜不喜欢我，却也不在乎这些，也不思考这些，只是恣意地跟我相处，享受开心愉悦，我如果标记了他，他某天跟我相处腻了，离开我后，还得忍耐半年才能够脱离标记的影响。」

美丽的男子再次拿起玻璃杯，猛喝一大口。

「我这几天想了想，一直再做心理建设，知城如果想要同时跟”那个alpha”和我并行开放式关系，我，我应该会答应。」

泰瑞摇摇头，「旻浩你，你这也太傻，你再怎么喜欢韩知城也不需要如此压抑自己，如此抑制内在ABO的本能，这也难怪你稍微闻到韩知城身上有别人的气味你就这么愤怒。」

「其实我也不知道这样的关系可以维持到什么时候，我跟知城已经说好，等我受不了的那天我们的关系就得结束。」

泰瑞停顿了一下，想了想才重新开口，「旻浩，我知道你很擅长压抑情绪，总是用冷静的面貌来处理各种事情，但是有时候你也要把自己的想法和感觉说出来才是。」

泰瑞拍了下旻浩的肩，「记得我最一开始说的，回溯人类的原始时代或是野狼，根本没有”交往”这件事，重要的是”配偶””伴侣”的相处关系。」

泰瑞站起身，「你自己想想，在什么情况下omega愿意陪alpha度过发情期？」

转身离开，独留旻浩一人在吧台怔愣着。

周五，

白云流涌的一天，冬季的阳光洒落都市雪景。

知城拜访客户后直接回家。

娇小的男子正坐在车后座看着窗外街景，可爱的圆眼眨了眨，歪头叹了口气掏出手机，他这几天换着方法约着旻浩哥，却一直约不成，加班工作与应酬，半真半假的全是敷衍。

敷衍。

敷衍。

敷衍！

全都是借口！！！！

打开他与旻浩的对话，往回刷直到看到旻浩那次失去理智生气后的道歉，再一点一点往下看，空空洞洞的对谈几乎是他一个人单方面的讲话，知城噘起嘴再叹了口气。

公寓门口，

知城在随身提包里摸出了钥匙，感应后将门推开。

迎面涌来的浓郁的咖啡与奶香，昏暗的客厅沙发上交迭的身影正在热切的拥吻，低哑的呻吟。

不用想也知道是哪两位。

圆眼眨了眨，他知道铉辰和彰彬交往后性感度直线上升，但是真的看到两人躯体交迭又是另外一回事，火辣辣的激情四溢，他觉得自己的脸热了起来，耸耸肩，往后退一步，将门关上。

站在公寓门口旁倚着墙，知城掏出手机，按下熟悉的名字，电话拨出，旻浩没有接，娇小的男子叹了口气，离开自己的公寓。

_JSung:_ _旻浩哥！在哪_ _？_ _我要去找你！_

 _JSung:_ _我要去找你！_

 _JSung:_ _我去找你？_

 _JSung:_ _不回答我的话我就直接去公寓了喔？_

 _JSung:_ _不回答？_

 _JSung:_ _真的不回答？_

 _JSung:_ _我去你公寓了喔？_

 _JSung:_ _我去你公寓直接开门进去喔？_

 _JSung:_ _旻浩哥_ _………._

地铁搭乘几站稍微走个十分钟，娇小的男子抵达旻浩的小公寓。

知城站在门口按下密码，门开，黑暗的房间，开灯，空荡荡的，推开每一扇门，旻浩真的不在。

娇小的男子倒躺在旻浩的床上，若有似无的肉桂香气将他包围。

上一次躺在这张床上是快一个月前旻浩哥的发情期，

自从他发现自己喜欢上旻浩后似乎一切都乱了套，

KI残留的气味让然后旻浩大怒之后，似乎刻意地把距离拉开。

他在陪伴旻浩发情后躲开旻浩快两个礼拜，现在换成旻浩拉开距离。

他好想旻浩哥…….

想要拥抱，想要跟旻浩相处….

知城噘嘴，翻转身体卧躺撑起上身，掏出手机刷开他与旻浩的对话，手指快速点按输入。

_JSung:_ _出差？_

没想到旻浩哥居然在线，

_LK:_ _跨周末_ _8_ _天_

 _JSung:_ _没先说！！！_

 _LK:_ _抱歉_

 _JSung:_ _原谅你_

 _JSung:_ _等你回来我们去吃肉桂卷？_

知城看着旻浩跳出小框不停地显示撰写中，赶紧补充一句，

_JSung:_ _我们之前已经约好了？_

旻浩哥没有回答，知城叹了口气，将脸闷在旻浩的枕头上，嗅一口肉桂香。

摀脸说不出内心是什么感觉，感觉脑里乱成一团。

！

旻浩哥回复了，他赶紧爬起身来看。

_LK:_ _好_

他深吸口气，手指快速输入，趁着后悔前赶紧按出。

_JSung:_ _我有重要的话想要对你说_


	17. Chapter 17

假日，

没有蓝天的早晨，细小的白雪纷飞，天空白茫茫的一片。

铉辰与知城的公寓客厅里，

娇小的身体坐在沙发上叹了口气，将双脚缩起膝盖靠近胸口，手臂环绕把自己缩成一团，歪头侧倒在沙发上。

半年，没想到距离自己上次发情期已经过了六个月。

韩知城非常厌恶被ABO控制，所以非常讨厌发情期。

他从来没有记录过自己的发情时间，因为身体总是会准时的告诉他，除了上一次因为跟旻浩哥玩得太兴奋导致提前是个特例，在发情前期身体变化，就像是现在，想要陪伴与拥抱，可以清晰感觉到体内需求缓缓的增加变强，渴求着肌肤接触，大概还要一个礼拜，发情期就会真正来临ABO展现欲望的面貌。

他总是自己独自跟着玩具度过发情期，说实在话他更喜欢平常时期的性爱，可以开心的玩乐享受，发情时放大数倍的欲望让他晕眩无法思考。

知城觉得自己没有任何可能独自度过这次的发情期，他实在太需要旻浩哥了。

他要问旻浩愿不愿意帮他度过这次的发情，

不一定需要陪伴，或许只要一个充满气味的温暖拥抱。

或是，

至少，至少，一件衣服，让他可以放在巢里。

他知道现在的感觉绝对是体内ABO在作祟，激素高涨，思绪受到影响有些紊乱。

当激素退去，他的想法可能会完全不同，但是….现在他的脑海里几乎只有旻浩哥而已…..

WTF

完了，要完蛋了…..

韩知城你振作点….

哎哎哎…..

韩知城你要认清事实，李旻浩既不是你的男友，也不是你的alpha，更不是你的伴侣配偶。

他拒绝才是正常的。

可是，可是，这些日子以来，这几个月两人相处愉快又舒适，旻浩哥一定会很乐意帮忙的。

但是，但是，你想想，他在发情期也没有标记你，你自己又闹别扭的切断联系，然后上次不小心让KI的气味留在身上，旻浩哥发怒后就拉开两人的距离，出差也不告诉你，电话爱接不接，信息爱回不回。

唉……

真的要问吗？

但是他真的真的好想好想好想要旻浩哥的陪伴…..

不！他需要旻浩哥……

问吧，问吧！

最糟最糟，不过就是个”不”吗？

最惨最惨，也就是跟之前一样自己跟玩具们渡过，又不会有什么不同。

娇小的男子噘嘴，叹了口气，从沙发上爬起身，更衣。

他跟旻浩约十点要去吃肉桂卷。

城市一隅，

一间香气四溢的肉桂卷专门店，坐落在商圈的边缘，邻近着公园与地下停车场，贩卖着各种肉桂制成的甜点饮品。大老远就可以闻到甜美的香气，在寒冷的冬季闻起来温暖人心。

三个礼拜没见面，李旻浩其实有些紧张，甚至提早来了二十几分钟，点了杯咖啡坐在窗边的双人桌，忐忑不安的揣测知城究竟要跟他说些什么，他啜一口热黑美式咖啡，苦涩的温热的液体入喉，很适合搭配偏甜腻的肉桂卷，知城应该会很喜欢。

十点，鲜艳的娇小的身影几乎是踩点般准时，透着玻璃见到他笑逐颜开，绽放笑容灿烂，开心地挥手，然后手指了只门口，蹦跳的绕往入口走进店来。

Damn！

他好想念这个笑容，他赶紧深吸几口气调整呼吸。

「旻浩哥～」

娇小男子快步朝他走来，刷的就扑上来，搂住他的颈子站在他身旁弯着腰将下巴靠在他的肩上，温暖的气息。

他忍住将娇小男子紧拥入怀中的念头，深吸口气，搓揉知城的头发。

知城似乎回过神来，赶紧松开搂抱退一步，略有些尴尬的坐落他桌前的座位，圆眼直愣愣的看着他。

顿时两人无语，突然有太多话想说却又没有一句说得出口。

旻浩决定先打破僵局，深吸口气开口，「知城，我们先点餐吧。」他站起身手笔向甜食展柜，「你不是想吃这家的肉桂卷？」

知城眨了眨眼，点点头，「嗯，想吃肉桂卷，还有想吃很多人推荐的肉桂苹果派。」

「那么我们就各点一个？」

肉桂卷外香脆内柔软，面点卷起肉桂香气与糖的甜，传统且朴实的味道。

真好。

让知城忍不住瞇上眼睛，享受肉桂与糖融化在舌尖，他这两个礼拜一点吃甜食的胃口都没，当香甜滋味扩散，睁开眼是温和含笑的美丽双眸，他觉得幸福美好生活的意义都回来了。旻浩伸出手掌搓揉他的头发，幸福美好的感觉扩散到全身，知城深吸口气，在心底滚了好几天的话语就要迸出口，「旻浩哥…….」

「喏，吃看看派。」

旻浩举着叉递到他嘴前，浅黄的苹果派有些浅褐的美丽烤痕，非常的诱人。

知城眨眨眼，张口吃下，苹果的酸混着甜美的酱和肉桂的香气，在口鼻蔓延，复杂的风味缭绕。

「哇喔！」

「好吃？」

「嗯，旻浩哥你快吃吃看。」

旻浩勾起嘴角，也叉了一口放入嘴中。

一如往常一般的相处，只是每当知城想要开口说些什么就会被旻浩转移注意力或是扯开话题。几次之后知城终于发现了，瘪瘪嘴塞了一大口肉桂卷入口中。

两人打算要去吃泡菜汤饭当午餐，穿上上保暖的衣物准备离开，旻浩决定在离店前去趟洗手间，知城坐在座位等着刷滑手机上网随意浏览。

「知城？这么巧？韩知城。」

娇小的男子抬起头，几乎瞬间顿住了，是KI那张平凡的脸，一身轻松休闲的假日装扮，却让他觉得说不出那里奇怪的无趣且俗气。

「知城你怎么会在这里？」

知城瘪瘪嘴，「呵，我才想要问这个问题。」

KI自顾个的朝他走过来，「真是太巧了，没想到又再次遇到你。」

「嗯。」他简单的应了声。

「这间店的肉桂卷还有巧克力饼干是一绝….. 」

KI骤然停住了，蹙眉鼻翼抽动，「知城…..你闻起来….」KI出现恍惚的表情，用力甩头眼眸回复清醒，声音焦急了起来，「韩知城，你疯了，没有被标记的omega在preheat期独自一人出现在公众场合。」

KI刷的抓住知城的手腕，用力将他拉起。「快！跟我走。」

「你放手！！」

知城赶紧用力往后扯却无法挣脱，一个字一个字认真的说，「放。开。我。」

KI摇摇头，「这个时候怎么能够放你走？」

「放开他。」冷淡至极的语气。

知城抬起头，旻浩不知何时回到他身边，美丽的双眸泛着怒火，嘴唇紧抿像是濒临爆发的火山。

KI十分不悦，「你谁啊你。」

旻浩伸手抓住KI握在知城腕上的掌，缓缓的将KI的手扒离。

「呀！」

KI猛的抽回手，双手盘胸，两人互瞪着僵持对峙，谁也不肯退让，气氛紧绷。

「嘿，你们两个都冷静点。」知城赶紧试图安抚。

旻浩冷沉着脸双唇紧抿，垂落腿边的掌不知不觉的紧握。

KI深吸口气，嘴角抽搐，「真是遇到疯子了。」伸手抓住娇小男子的手腕，「知城我们走。」

他赶紧用力甩开，往后退一步拉开与男子的距离，「KI我们已经分手，请别再纠缠我。」

KI往前踏试图靠近娇小的男子。

！！

猛的旻浩朝KI挥出右拳。

「啊！」

KI摔倒在地，一脸震惊，右手摀抚被揍疼的左肩膀，「好痛！」脸一皱居然嚎啕大哭起来。

「哇呜….好痛…. 哇呜呜呜…. 」

人们全闻声转头看向KI，好奇的观望的凑热闹的逐渐聚集靠拢。

「旻浩哥，我们快走。」知城抓住旻浩仍握拳的手腕，趁着场面一片混乱拉着旻浩往后退离包围而来的人们离开。

户外非常的冷，

知城几乎脑袋空白，拉着旻浩离开肉桂卷专门店，没有目的地的走着走着居然走到附近的公园，空旷的公园白霭霭的积雪，白茫茫的天空，细雪缓缓飘落。

知城终于稍微冷静下来，松开旻浩的手，双臂盘胸，瞪着美艳的男子。

「旻浩哥你脑子坏了？」

「刚刚那个alpha是你的前男友？他闻起来就是我之前在你身上闻到的那个。」

知城叹了口气无奈的瘪瘪嘴，「我之前就解释过很多遍了，之前是因为出差拜访客户刚好遇到KI，跟他聊了几句就被突然抱住，刚刚也是，他就突然出现，他就靠过来打个招呼就突然抓住我的手要把我不知道带去哪里，我也根本还没有搞清楚发生什么事。」

「嗯。」旻浩冷冷的哼了声，像是没有爆发的火山只蒸腾了些白烟。

「天啊，旻浩哥你到底发什么疯？」知城猛力的摇晃旻浩的肩膀。

「我没发疯，我好得狠。」

「李旻浩，你不要以为我不会生气，你脑袋哪里坏掉？不分青红皂白就揍人。我约你出来要告诉你很重要的事情，你一直不让我有机会开口不要以为我没有发现！」

旻浩蹙眉没有回话。

「李旻浩，看你这表情就知道你又把话放在心里面，你到底再生什么气，你自诩的冷静自若呢？你到底怎么了？」

「我怎么了，我怎么了？」旻浩声音拔高，「还不是因为你！全部都是因为你！快点说，韩知城，你到底跟我要说什么？」

「现在这样状态要我怎么说啦！」

「天啊，韩知城，我们正在户外，现在正在下雪，温度超低非常非常冷，冻得要命，你到底要问什么，快点说！」

「我不要！」

「快点说。」

「我不要！！」

旻浩一转急躁快速的口气，双手盘胸，声音冷沉，「快点。」

「李旻浩你真是不可理喻，凶什么凶。」知城十分不悦的推了旻浩一把，「说就说，说就说，我要告诉你我喜欢你，问你愿不愿意陪我渡过发情期！」知城又快又急劈里啪啦的一口气。

旻浩双眼大睁，像是完全不相信他说的任何一个字。

知城撇过头瘪嘴皱鼻，「可恶，居然是这样说出来。你知道我在脑中排练过多少次想说要怎么开口问你吗？你看都是你。一点也不浪漫，乱七八糟的，都是你害的！」

旻浩仍僵在原地沉默不语。

旻浩越沉默知城越慌张，渐渐的意识到自己刚刚说了些什么，

他糟糕别扭的告白和问题，全都在吵架中荒唐的自爆。

娇小男子尴尬窘迫了起来，渐渐涨红了脸。

「呀呀呀呀呀呀呀呀呀呀，好歹你也给点反应啊，你不愿意就算了。」

旻浩缓缓往前靠近正在叨叨絮絮的知城，

「哎...我就知道你不会答应的..... 」

知城重重的叹了口气，

「被我喜欢上也不是什么大不了的事情，陪我度过发情期什么的实在太沉重了…….」

娇小的肩膀低垂，低头咕哝，「至少，至少给我件衣服或是什么的，让我放在巢里.... 」

「呜！」

紧紧的拥抱，隔着厚实的保暖外套紧紧的抱住。

圆眼眨了眨满是疑惑。

「嗯？」

旻浩捧起他的脸，低头吻上。

唇紧紧贴着唇，然后缓缓分开。

「所以这是什么意思？」

知城眨眨眼，圆眼仍是不安，「“给你一个吻，我不愿意你自己看着办”，还是，”我愿意”？」

「呜…. 」又是一个吻。

旻浩捧着可爱的脸庞像是珍宝，温柔的吻着，唇瓣贴着唇瓣，轻轻地柔柔的却很确实，像是虔诚的祝祷，倾注满满的爱恋。

半晌，

唇分开时两人轻喘着，前额轻靠，鼻尖轻轻磨蹭。

「知城。」又柔又软，轻声呢喃像是赞叹。

「旻浩哥... 」

娇小的男子终于懂了，笑靥绽放，灿烂的照亮白霭霭的落雪天。


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 喔喔喔喔喔喔

美丽的纯洁雪花从天一片片飘落，宛若鹅毛宛若细晶。

「好冷。」

知城打了个寒颤，旻浩赶紧帮知城的围巾圈妥，拉着娇小男子的手往停车场的方向走。

地下停车场遮蔽了户外的寒风，稍微缓解了冻寒，两人速度入车。

旻浩发动引擎启动空调，很快车内温度上升，他喘了一口气，开始松解保暖围巾，将厚实大衣的钮扣一一解开。

突然若有似无却很确实激烈的莓果香气窜入鼻腔，他内的在alpha急速的躁动起来。

不是有贴着气味封帖？

「旻浩哥….」软软的几乎恳求的呼唤。

他扭过头，可爱的圆眼睁睁的望着他，伸展双臂朝他靠过来。

「怎么了？」

知城噘嘴，手的动作仍继续，勾搂住他的后颈，手指缓缓将他后颈的贴布撕开一角，肉桂气味袅袅扩散。

「好好闻喔。」知城满足的叹了口气，他好想念这个味道，令他安心舒缓的同时，却又有什么渴求从内在溢出。

随着知城靠近他，莓果香气更浓郁，这不是平时的莓果香气，异常的撩人充满诱惑，旻浩内在的alpha几乎已经在疯狂的叫嚣。

「旻浩哥…. 」甜腻的尾音，柔软的唇贴上他的脸颊。

「韩知城！停下来。」他赶紧制止，轻轻地推开娇小的男子，警戒的四处观望，隔着玻璃可见空无一人的停车场正有一台车辆驶过他们身旁，他迅速的降温，将被撕开的气味封帖压回，「冷静点，我们在公众场所！」

知城圆眼泛着欲望，望着他眨了眨噘嘴央求，「想要继续….。」拉过他的手往腿间摸，双腿间硬挺的欲望，隔着布料都可以感觉到那火热。

诱人浓郁的莓果香气，异常高张的性欲渴求，旻浩双眼大睁，下意识的收紧手掌换来知城软软的呻吟，「知城你发情了？」

知城头脑浑沌而晕眩，感觉身体的内核有什么融化后在血液里流淌，躁动发出呼喊，身体异常的渴求，「帮帮我，好难受。」臀扭动着往上挺动蹭着旻浩的掌，笨拙急躁的解开裤头钮扣拉开拉链，旻浩深吸一口气用左手脱去右手上的保暖手套，右手掌穿入布料缝隙握住赤裸的硬挺的阴茎，热烫且滑腻。

知城虚瞇着眼喘气，身体朝他靠过来，旻浩用牙咬脱去自己左掌的手套，左手掌捧住知城的澎润脸颊，低声安抚，「忍着点，含住手指别出声！」

知城立刻张嘴含住他的大拇指，很热，湿润滑腻的嘴急切的吮吸，他右手掌收紧开始快速的撸动。

「呜嗯…..」软软的呻吟仍有些许逸出嘴角，知城一手抓住他的腿，一手握在他的右手掌上跟着他一起套动，无法克制地挺着臀，把阴茎操进他的手中。

旻浩咬着牙紧抿双唇，尽可能抑制内在不停高升扬起的躁动，手中滑腻热烫的阴茎，知城压抑的呻吟喘息，紧紧抓捏他大腿的钝疼，若有似无却真切无比的莓果香甜omaga发情气味，他的理智就在崩毁的边缘，就要到达临界点。

「嗯！！」

掌内炙热的阴茎抽搐，湿热的汁液体射出。

旻浩停下套动，将仍知城硬挺的阴茎放回内裤，将湿黏的液体擦抹在刚脱去的手套上。

娇小的男子喘着气，松开抓住他腿的掌，躺回座位，似乎稍微恢复一点理智，「旻浩哥….我头好晕……」

「知城，你发情了！我们去哪？」

旻浩速度扣上安全带，解开保险杆，换档踩下油门，车辆驶离停车格。

「你公寓还是我的？」快速的急切口气。

「你公寓。」知城挣扎着将安全带系上，头紧靠着椅背上仰，手紧摀脸喘气，「我只想要你！」

知城直率的话语让旻浩的欲望立刻沸腾起来，他赶紧推开感觉，竭尽可能保持冷静。

车辆奔驰在街道，这真是最漫长的一段路程。

下车，

娇小的身躯歪歪斜斜的依靠着他，他真是千万感谢寒冷天气让他清醒，还有保暖衣物适当的阻隔，不然他根本无法能够忍耐不在车内在电梯里失去理智。

当公寓门开时，知城已经晕头转向几乎无法判断方位，迅速的扯去围巾，脱去羽绒大衣，一把撕去颈后的气味封帖，莓果香气甜美浓烈热切，酸甜芬芳洋溢，急速充斥旻浩空旷乏味的公寓。

知城感觉到胸腔里强烈的心跳，连日的想念与喜欢的心情，混着发情的身体欲望渴求，各种无法描述的感觉几乎激烈的要蹦出胸臆，身体火热头晕目眩，他根本无法思考，唯一的想法只有眼前的男子，只有旻浩哥。

「Alpha…. 」

旻浩反手撕掉后颈的封帖，肉桂辛香即刻混入莓果浓郁的香甜中像是共舞，娇小的男子扑上来撞入他的怀中，亲吻他的肌肤，热切且渴求。

知城急躁的脱去两人身上的布料，衣物甩落在地，两人跌跌撞撞的摔进卧房的床铺。

旻浩深吸口气，仅存一丝理智的在床头抽屉找到避孕套，快速的戴上，莓果妖精娇小的胴体赤裸诱人躺在他的床上，他听见他内在的alpha兴奋地呼喊，他几乎是扑上去，知城张开手臂迎接他，光洁的肌肤全身都在发烫，知城亲吻一下他的唇，扬起笑，那可爱的圆眼早已涣散，轻声邀请，「肏我，alpha，求你。」

旻浩听见自己从喉咙深处发出一声低吼，狠狠的吻上莓果妖精诱人的唇瓣。

这次与之前他们嘻笑玩乐的性爱截然不同，原始而迫切，知城挣扎的爬起来，他早已湿润的一蹋胡涂，双膝跪着将臀高高的抬起，让旻浩粗暴的挺进，凶狠的把他操进床垫里。

快感流窜神经，欲望在血液里沸腾，

他高亢的呻吟着，往后顶臀迎合着旻浩的冲撞。

「好棒！！！」

旻浩的手指几乎掐进知城的臀肉，炙热且湿润，激情高扬肉体互相拍撞冲击。

莓果混着肉桂的香气交织，最原始的欲望肉体与肉体，热切的纯粹的感官冲击。

「啊！！」

发情让他敏感反应剧烈，高潮急促汹涌，知城全身肌肉无法控制的颤抖，胳臂一软，上半身全贴在床垫上，急促的喘着气。

「知城。」旻浩从背后抱住他，温柔地亲吻他的脸颊。

他稍微冷静了些，高潮的余波仍在荡漾，发情的欲望仍高扬着让他神智模糊。

「继续，旻浩哥……」知城声音嘶哑，浅短的喘气，收紧后穴，感觉体内旻浩勃发的阴茎又硬又热，真好，他扭着臀央求着，「继续，不要停。」

旻浩哥轻笑着搓揉他的头发，抹去他前额的汗。「不会停，知城，我陪着你。」

他曾经恐惧这样的情况，发情让他理智被欲望吞噬失去自我，只剩下肉体性欲，低三下四渴求任何一个alpha凶狠的操干蹂躏。

但是旻浩不是任何一个alpha，愿意陪着他，他相信旻浩，或许早在没有意识到之前就已经远远超过信任？

「旻浩哥，我，我好喜欢你。」

知城的发情与自己的截然不同，比平时更炙热湿润又滑腻，敏感又饥渴，很快就高潮。知城高亢的呻吟着，时而低喘着混着赞叹与告白，他感觉到内在的alpha乐陶陶的欢喜，差不多已经到了愿意为他的omega奉献一切也在所不惜的地步了。

他的omega？

这个念头才刚涌起就被快感给吞没，知城扭着臀后撞着配合他的抽插，热切的紧绞着他的阴茎，黏滑湿润的摩擦，快感如惊滔骇浪般汹涌。

「啊！」

「好棒…. 」

知城在快感中恍惚，感官的刺激像是一场风暴狂乱的身体内奔腾。他体内的阴茎又热又烫，紧抵着他的敏感点，不停的磨蹭着，顶撞着，越来越粗大，越来越巨大，像是要将他从内部劈裂成两半。

是结！

两人都颤栗起来，快感如强烈的闪电流窜脊背，知城脚趾卷曲颤抖呜咽，抽出一只手握住自己硬挺的阴茎撸动，试图缓解伴随着结带了强烈快感所混入的撕裂疼痛。

「知城，」旻浩低喃着，炙热的呼吸吐在他的脖子上，「你好棒。」

旻浩仍缓缓的抽插着，紧致滑腻的甬道中肿胀粗大带结肉棒徐缓的推进拉出，直到推到底卡住再也无法动弹，强烈的快感几乎要撕碎他的神经。

「结….这次的结….好像比之前都要粗…. 」知城喘着气，撑起上身紧贴在旻浩的胸膛，旻浩单胳臂紧抱着娇小的身体，任由知城不知是欢愉还是疼痛的扭动，每一下轻微的扭动都带来强烈的快感。

「因为你，都是因为你……」旻浩喘着粗气，声音浸泡着情欲。「韩知城，我喜欢你，你知道的，我好喜欢你。」

澎湃的无法克制的爱意欢喜全都在欢唱在抠歌在赞颂，激烈的心跳旁是另一颗蹦跳的心。

知城抽咽着紧抓着旻浩的大腿，紧闭着双眼，再次肌肉紧绷阴茎抖动着射了出来。


	19. Chapter 19

知城偎在旻浩的怀中喘着气，高潮激烈的余波仍在神经里荡漾，体内的结又硬又热将两人紧紧连结。

旻浩搂着他的腰，胸膛剧烈的起伏，灼热的鼻息喷在他的颈侧。

「旻浩哥，标记我。」

「嗯？」

「我想要你的气味将我覆盖。」

「知城。」

知城低弯转颈脖展露光洁的后颈肌肤，「Alpha，请你标记我。」

旻浩毫不犹豫，炙热的唇立刻贴上他的后颈，异常轻柔的吮着，急促的心跳与呼吸，强而有力的手臂紧搂他的腰，酥麻感觉扬起穿透全身，呻吟溢出嘴角，他忍不住伸手抓住旻浩的手臂，后颈吸吮的力量逐渐的变强令他晕眩，原始的渴求与呼唤从身体深处涌出，他逐渐意识涣散，只剩下喃喃的低吟，「alpha，我是你的，我的alpha。」

漆黑中，恍惚模糊之际，旻浩意识逐渐聚拢，怀中一团温暖，熟悉的莓果的香气令他喜悦与满足。

他睁开眼，窗外已是黑夜，只有城市的灯火洒入卧室，眼前是知城膨润的颊在昏黄光线中勾勒一抹轮廓，闭上的眼睫毛淡淡的阴影，微张的嘴徐缓的呼吸，放松的睡颜，令旻浩心头一片柔软。

韩知城……放松的睡颜，灿烂的笑容，幸福的笑靥，生气的蹙眉，小情绪的噘瘪嘴，撩人的媚眼，可爱傻愣的眨眼，各式各样表情都光彩浓烈，笑声与话语，活泼自在的独特的想法，韩知城鲜艳了他的生活中的每一天，丰富了他。

不知不觉间，不知道什么从时候开始，他想要守护的已经不仅仅只是莓果妖精可爱幸福的笑容了，他想要守护怀中的人，想要守护着韩知城，不论喜怒哀乐，想要一直陪在知城身边，也想要知城一直在他的身旁。

旻浩手掌抚上可爱的脸庞，摩娑柔软的腮帮子。

你是否愿意？

知城迷糊浑沌半梦半醒，恍惚间感觉一团温热爱怜的捧起他的脸颊，亲吻他的额头，温和搓揉他的头发。

「知城。」

睁开眼，深邃的眼眸含笑，「肚子饿吗？我去煮点东西给你吃？」

知城撑起身，歪头眨了眨眼，环顾一下四周，是旻浩哥的房间，意识与记忆同时回拢，却片段且模模糊糊，身体充盈着性爱后的餍足，而等等下一波的热潮又会再起。

「旻浩哥…. 」

旻浩也爬起来坐起身，「嗯？」

温和的嗓音与肉桂的香气包覆着他，包容他的一切，让他安心自在。

管他的，其他的什么一点也不重要，有旻浩哥就够了。

知城伸臂搂抱旻浩的腰将身体偎入那胸怀，噘嘴摇头，「现在不想吃东西。」

娇小的男子爬上他的大腿坐落，亲吻他的颈侧，啮咬他的耳廓，细小的轻吻逐渐变得湿热，吸吮着耳垂，温热的吐息喘在他的耳畔，「想要别的，al-pha-。」刻意的甜腻尾音，故意地喊着他alpha。

「想骑我，自己动？」旻浩配合的搂住知城的腰，感觉到两人腿跨间知城急速充血勃起变硬的肉茎。

「想。」知城圆眼里满溢的情欲，轻笑着半推半压把他推拉坐靠在床头，从床边矮柜上拿到避孕套，迅速的帮他戴上，膝盖跪跨在他腿的两侧，抓住他的阴茎对准臀间湿润滑腻的入口缓缓坐落，温热湿滑快感悬起。

「啊….. 」

这个体位几乎是他们之前的日常性爱的番定之一，可爱的莓果妖精头发凌乱泛着薄汗，脸颊红晕，恣意的在他的腿上嬉戏享受快感，发情期的知城比起平时更为湿滑诱人，臀胯扭动更急切的近乎粗暴，浓烈的香气，高亢的呻吟，肌肤的触感，感官飨宴。

「感觉好棒。旻浩哥。」

澎润的双颊可爱的圆眼潮湿迷蒙，红润的唇瓣微启呻吟赞叹着。

「啊嗯…..」

「知城。」

「嗯？」

旻浩一手环抱娇小的身躯，一掌轻抚略为汗湿的脸庞，「知城，如果你愿意的话，请你跟我结为伴侣。」眼神无比真挚认真。

？！

「我想要成为你的伴侣一直陪在你身边，直到你有一天对我厌烦了不愿意继续相处。」

？！！！

「我，旻浩哥，这，你，我….. 」旻浩珍重虔诚的真诚心愿，瞬间让知城僵固动弹不得，脑子一团乱，慌乱了起来。

「结为伴侣？」比起结婚更古老，原始的ABO缔结称呼。

「吓到你了？我又太着急了吗？」他心迅速地往下沉，泛起有些无奈的笑。

「不，不是的，只是，我吗？伴侣？跟我？我，我从来没有考虑过这些，我这样子的人这么呜！」

唇瓣堵上，温柔的吻阻止知城继续的话语。

旻浩搂住略窄的腰挺动臀胯，把知城纷乱思绪瞬间撞飞只剩下快感。

酥麻爽快强烈的波涛冲击神经，粗大的阴茎在体内不停抽送，激烈快感将意识吞没，气味交融，汗水与喘息，肌肤磨蹭，肉体交迭，一切又只剩下感觉将他淹没他只能紧抓着旻浩。

「啊嗯….啊……...alpha….好棒啊….. 」

夜晚城市灯火斜光洒入卧房，

娇小的身躯躺在床铺中央，睫毛搧了搧，圆眼睁开一条线，眨了眨，缓缓爬坐起身，身旁空无一人，厨房的灯是亮着的，旻浩美丽的侧颜剪影坐在餐桌旁。

他朝光源走去，餐桌上一只杯壁冒着水珠的玻璃杯，透明的酒液里冰块载浮载沉，旻浩若有所思的表情，又是把所有想法全往心里压的模样。

「旻浩哥。」

「知城你醒啦。」旻浩勾起嘴角，张开臂膀，让娇小的男子贴偎上来。

「旻浩哥，你有心事，怎么了？ 」

旻浩轻揉知城的头，缓缓的将娇小的男子推开，「没什么。」轻描淡写的口气。

「骗谁呢。」知城瘪瘪嘴，重新抱住他。

静默….

僵滞的两人，有时候，谁也不知道该怎么先开口。

知城嘴噘起又放松又再次的噘起，软软的请求，「旻浩哥，拜托请你告诉我，不然我不懂。」

圆眼真挚且认真。

「唉….我骗我自己吧。」

他深吸口气望着可爱的圆眼，说出心中的纠结，「我猜，我内心深处….大概其实很不安….我时常担心你会消失。」

他苦涩无奈的笑容泛起，这相处数个月来他从来未曾在娇小的男子面前崭露过对于不确定关系的不安感。

「知城，你对我来说就像是珍稀梦幻生物，只有在特殊时分才会出现的莓果妖精。」

知城圆眼大睁有些不敢置信，他一直以为莓果妖精只是旻浩偶尔会冒出口的昵称，没想到旻浩是这样想的。

他手掌轻贴抚澎润可爱的脸颊，「你不愿意跟我交往，只想要恣意的跟我相处，我知道你不曾去思考过跟我之间的关系，纯粹的享受开心愉悦。」

知城点点头，「但是不只是这样，」圆眼满是真挚认真的说，「旻浩哥你对我来说很重要，我真的真的真的很喜欢你。」

「我知道，你说很多次了。」

「我在你说有重要的事情要说，约我吃肉桂卷时，」他叹了口气，「我以为你要同时跟”那个alpha”和我并行开放式关系。」

「怎么可能！我才不要。我只要你！」知城猛摇头收紧搂在他腰上的手臂。

「呵。」

「旻浩哥，我从来没有陪伴任何人度过发情，也从来没有邀请任何一个人陪我度过发情期。」旻浩美丽的眼眸随着知城的话语越来越深邃，知城真挚地看入那双眼，深吸口气，「只有你，李旻浩，只有你。」他的内心或许从来未曾如此肯定过，「我愿意成为你的伴侣。」

旻浩顿住了，知城捧起旻浩难得傻住的脸，唇贴上去亲了一下，圆眼里全是坚定，「我们结为伴侣。」

春天来了，

和煦的暖风吹融了冻结的冰霜严寒。

Blue Moon大办公室里，窗外可见澄澈的蓝天白云远方则是一片晚霞红橘渐层，周五的下午刚过下班时间，人们逐一收拾物品下班回家。

娇小的男子浅蓝底拼贴棕褐色的衬衫与深蓝西裤，袖口卷起推至肘，正在专心的手指舞动敲打报告。

「知城，没想到你还在，我带许多样品回来。」

他抬起头，优雅的同事兼好友，一贯番定的浅灰色的衬衫与西裤，双手略有艰难的提着过大的提袋，一副刚拜访完厂商的模样，边跟他说边将提袋放置在他的桌脚。

「铉辰，周末的晚上，久违的跟我一起去酒吧喝点小酒如何？」

「喔？」

「明天我们还可以一起去喝咖啡吃甜点。」

铉辰挑扬起眉，「旻浩哥出差还没回来？」

他噘嘴，下一秒却耸耸肩，「一句话去不去？」

铉辰笑了起来，「去。」

「那我可以一起吗？」

知城立刻回头，美丽的男子站在他桌前，业务风格的白底细条纹衬衫搭着墨蓝外套与西裤，眼眸含笑，勾起嘴角，出声呼唤，「知城。」

「旻浩哥。」

知城刷地站起身，走过去抓握住旻浩伸过来的手，温暖的掌心，另他安心喜悦，「你回来了真好。可是，我晚上已经约了铉辰要去喝酒，怎么办？」

「我跟你们一起可以吗？还是我在公寓等你？」

圆眼眨了眨有些犹豫，噘嘴歪头思索着。

铉辰双手一摊，「甭烦恼，你们多日未见面，现在ABO香气都溢出来了。」顺手拿起随身的气味中和剂对着空气喷按数下，将袅袅扩散的肉桂与莓果香气中和抵销。

「你们快点回去吧。韩知城你要忍住不要在车里！旻浩哥你不要老是顺着他。」

娇小的身影快速动作关机整理工作桌，拿起随身提包，「铉辰Bye。」

「旻浩哥记得要喂果酱！」铉辰看着迅速远去的两人背影突然想到赶紧交代着。

「那跟我去喝酒可以吗？」

铉辰转过身，壮硕的男子勾起单侧嘴角邀约着，带着些许风尘仆仆的疲倦貌。

铉辰顿了一秒扬起眉，「你请客的话我考虑看看。」

「喔。」

**Author's Note:**

> 嘿，感謝看這篇文的你。
> 
> 完結了!!! (撒花~~~) (擦淚~~~~)
> 
> 出乎意料開始寫的一篇，沒想到折騰這麼久，一開始就沒有大綱也沒有節點，就是單純的寫著，努力揣測著莓果妖精的想法，翻來覆去數度修改，終於寫完了真是開心。
> 
> 感謝閱讀的你，希望你可以從中獲得一些什麼。


End file.
